


The Monster You Made Me

by ChaosReaper47



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dark Romance, Drama, F/M, Horror, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform, Thriller, monstax, vampire romance, vampireau, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 84,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosReaper47/pseuds/ChaosReaper47
Summary: Ruby Blackwell had been enjoying living a normal life, in the city of New York. She had a good job. A great friend. Nothing seemed to be going wrong. When she starts to have reoccurring nightmares of her parent’s death and the bodies pile up, Ruby believes they’re all connected. The only person who knows the answers is her brother Kai, who isn’t willing to give up his secrets. Ruby soon discovers a horrible truth from an unexpected and familiar face.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings:  
> Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex

**_Summer 1992_ **

 

_The warm summer breeze caressed their skin leaving behind a warm embrace. It had been a while since they all had had a chance to escape the confines of the manor and enjoy the summer. Given that they had been busy the year before with the newborn baby. Alice let out a soft breath as her child slept soundly on the blanket next to her. Looking up to her husband who played around with their son, she smiled. A break was exactly what they needed._

 

_“Liam, be careful,” Alice called as she watched her husband fall to the ground._

 

_“We’re fine,” Liam called back before putting his attention back to his son, “You’ve gotten stronger Kai.”_

 

_Seeing the large smile on her son's face, brought a smile to hers. Kai was carefree and strong like his father. Alice knew Kai would be like his father, they had been close, since the day he was brought home from the hospital. Alice held high expectations for Kai, as did Liam. However, they had lowered them after Ruby had been born. She was small and fragile, unlike her brother. But something had told Alice, she would be just as great. And after seeing how Kai reacted when he first met his sister, Alice knew they would be the best._

 

_“That will be you in a few years,” Alice whispered to Ruby “Soon, you’ll be playing with your brother and soon after you’ll begin your training.”_

 

_Liam and Alice Blackwell had a secret that not many knew of. For years, the Blackwell family had passed down the knowledge of the supernatural world to their kin. Training them in the art of hunting. The Blackwell’s were the second most respected family of hunters, next to the Helsings. In fact, both Liam and Alice had the opportunity to work along some of the Helsings. That was until they had Kai. The two had tried to settle down in their peaceful manor hidden in the woods. Or so they had thought. There were many nights when the Hunter council would contact them and they’d have no choice but to help._

 

_“Mommy, I’m hungry,” Kai said as he rushed to his mother._

 

_“Then it’s a good thing I brought some huh?” She laughed._

 

_Pulling some sandwiches out of the wicker basket behind her, she passed one to him and one to Liam._

 

_“Ruby’s still sleeping?” Kai asked, “She sleeps so much. I want to play with her.”_

 

_“I know Kai,” Alice whispered, “She’s still little. And fragile. She needs to build her strength up before she can play with you.”_

 

_“Don’t worry Ruby! I’ll protect you from everything!” Kai declared._

 

_Alice and Liam laughed as Kai sat by his sister with a stern look on his face. For a moment everything was right with the world. Nothing brought the two more joy than seeing their children happy. As Kai’s laughter filled the air around them, Liam sat silently looking off to the shadows of the forest. Something felt off to him. He didn’t want to alarm Alice or Kai and tried to set the feeling aside. But it wouldn’t budge. Something was lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike._

 

_“Alice, grab Ruby and Kai,” Liam whispered._

 

_“What’s going on?” Alice asked._

 

_“Something’s out there,” He replied._

 

_Sure enough, a figure emerged from the shadows. Rising to his feet, Liam placed his arm out motioning for Alice to leave with the kids. As she did, the figure moved. In a flash, it was face to face with Liam. It wasn’t like anything he had seen before. Its eyes were black as night and its skin was white as snow. Blood dripped from the corner of its mouth as it smiled. Whatever it was, it looked hungry. Liam tried everything in his power to keep it away from Alice. Away from the kids._

 

_However, the creature simply tossed him to the side and proceeded slowly toward Alice. Kai hid behind her leg quivering in fear. At that moment, Ruby began making a fuss drawing the creature's attention to her. Trying to hush her, Alice took a step back. The creature lunged forward and struck swiftly._

 

_“RUBY!” Alice screamed._

 

_A single gunshot blared through the air. The creature fell to the ground and turned to ashes. Through blurry eyes, Alice could see Liam kneeling on the ground with his silver pistol held out. Her body felt weak as she looked down at Ruby. Blood stained her clothes and dripped down from Alice’s arms. A large cut spread wide over Ruby’s small stomach. Seeing how she had failed to protect her child, Alice fell to her knees with tears falling from her face._

 

_“Ruby?” Kai said with a squeaky voice._

 

_Rushing to their side, Liam froze seeing Alice holding Ruby close. Her sobs echoed through the woods. They had to do something. Crouching down on his knees, Liam held Ruby’s hand in his. She had a faint pulse, but it was still enough for him to be hopeful. Helping Alice to her feet, Liam purposed they seek out help. Adamant that no hospital would help her child, Alice argued with him._

 

_“There’s still hope,” Liam declared._

 

_“What do you purpose we do?” Alice asked._

 

_Weeks ago, while Liam was in the city gathering supplies, he had overheard a conversation about a creature that lurks in the dark drinking the life from people. He knew right away that it was a vampire they were speaking of, but a majority of them had been wiped out thanks to the Blackwells and Helsings. Liam listened carefully to where the rumor had begun._

 

_Leading his family through the woods, they came across a castle covered in moss and vines. The place had been abandoned for years, at least that’s what the people say. It was the perfect hideaway for a Vampire. Motioning for Kai to stay quiet, Liam continued to lead his family into the castle._

 

_The inside of the castle looked exactly like the outside. Moss covered parts of the walls and vines broke through the window twisting their way down to the floor and out a little way. Liam kept his guard up as best he could. After all, their family was the cause for the Vampires dwindled numbers, who knew if this one held a grudge._

 

_Wandering through the castle, they came to a small opening that led to a garden. Liam and Alice froze when they saw the vampire standing a few feet away from them taking care of a rose bush. He wore a black dress shirt and black jeans. What stood out the most to them was his hair. It resembled fire with its colors and the way he had it styled. He turned slowly to them and waited._

 

_Alice felt her heart flutter. He was handsome. His eyes narrowed on the small child in her arms and looked to Liam._

 

_“Why are you here?” He asked._

 

_“Please, help her,” Alice pleaded._

 

_“Why should I help those who wish to kill me?” He asked._

 

_“She’s just a child,” Liam replied, “Please. We wouldn’t be here if there was another way.”_

 

_Curious, the vampire walked closer to them. His eye never wavered from the child. He could sense a faint pulse within the child, but it was fading quickly. The desperation on their faces made him feel powerful. And yet glancing at the mother, he felt slight remorse for her. Letting out a breath, he looked to them._

 

_“I will help you,” He said, “Under one condition.”_

 

_“Name it,” Liam declared._

 

_“You look the other way,” He began, “If you come to kill me, I will take her life away.”_

 

_It went against everything they were trained for. But given the circumstances, they had to comply. If it meant saving their daughter. Then they would promise not to hunt him. Liam and Alice both agreed and handed Ruby over to him. They watched as he held her, he gazed at the wound. She had lost a lot of blood. Healing the wound wouldn’t be enough. He would have put a small amount of his blood in hers. However, he was unsure of the after effect it would have on her. Telling them it was the only way to save their child, he watched as they nodded._

 

_Clenching his hand tightly he held if above the child’s mouth. A single drop fell and slithered into her mouth. The only thing they could do was wait. Within seconds the child’s wound closed. He watched as her parents smiled. Handing her back to them, he looked at them._

 

_“I don’t know what’s going happen to her,” He said softly._

 

_“Thank you,” Alice replied, “For saving her.”_

  


_As the years went by, Ruby grew up to be a beautiful young girl. Her parents trained her alongside Kai in hopes that she would follow their path. It wasn’t long until Ruby began asking questions. Like why her hair was a maroon color and not brown like her brothers. Or why her eyes were silver. Of course, they would lie to her as best they could. It would silence her for a while before she’d ask again._

 

_One night, as the full moon lit up the night sky. The Blackwell’s slept soundly in their rooms. Well, all but one. Ruby tossed and turned in her sleep. Her body felt hot and the scar on her stomach ached. She tried her best to subdue the pain. However, it was too much for her. She wanted to scream. Then, in an instant, she felt cold. The hairs on the back of her neck lifted and felt like shards of ice pricking the skin._

 

_Opening her eyes, she could only make out shapes. Scared, she rushed out of her room and down the hall to her parent's room. She paused at their door as she saw mixes of reds and oranges where they slept. Her heart thumped in her ear drowning out the silence around her. Ruby opened the door slowly and entered as quietly as she could._

 

_While she watched her parents sleep, she noticed thin red lines rushing over their body. They appeared to pulse with the beating of her heart. Entranced by the lines, Ruby felt a hunger grow in her. One that wouldn’t be fulfilled by food alone. Just as she approached them, she felt another presence in the room. The figure was tall and slender with eyes that glowed like rubies. He moved swiftly through the shadows and appeared on the opposite side of the bed._

 

_“Ruby?” Alice whispered, “What’s wrong?”_

 

_Her voice trailed off when she noticed the cloudy black eyes on her daughter. Nudging Liam awake she pointed to Ruby. Just as Liam went to speak, the figure moved toward them causing Ruby to lunge for him. She screamed when he tossed her to the wall._

 

_“Now you’ve gone and spoiled my fun.”_

 

_Flashes of light flickered through the room as Liam tried to shoot down the figure. However, through all the commotion, Alice had tried to corner him and instead got hit from Ruby. Quickly, Ruby went back for the figure causing him to break through a wall. She stood in the dust panting with bloodlust in her eyes. Moving an inch she disappeared and reappeared before him._

 

_“RUBY,” Liam shouted._

 

_After that, everything went up in flames. Liam raced to get the kids out of the house before it collapsed. However, as he looked to Ruby he saw her hunched over her mother. She cried out in horror that her mother lay motionless on the floor. Liam’s eyes widened when he saw the figure smile before disappearing. Quickly scooping Ruby up in his arms, he darted for Kai’s room._

 

_“What’s going on?” Kai asked as his father rushed him out of bed._

 

_“We need to get out of here. Now,” Liam declared._

 

_Once the kids were out of the house, Liam looked back to the manor. Standing on top of the roof was the figure. Liam could feel his anger growing inside of him. There was no way he was going to let him get away. But he couldn’t leave the kids. The need for revenge grew strong than anything he had felt before. He knew they would be fine as long as they were together._

 

_“Kai,” Liam said, “Look after your sister. You two will be fine as long as you two stay together.”_

 

_Kai watched as his father raced back into their home. He held his weeping sister and called out for his father to return. And just as his father ran inside, the building collapsed trapping his father and mother inside._

 

**Summer 2019**

 

Letting out a breath, Ruby continued wiping down the bar. The manager had just called for the last call over an hour ago. However, two wasted young men demanded more drinks. They had walked in earlier that night excited and happy. But now, they looked like a mess. Their perfect suits were now partly unbuttoned shirts with their jackets slung over their shoulders. One young man with blonde hair had his tie loose around his neck, while the other had his on his forehead. Ruby smiled at how carefree they were.

 

“Guys it’s time to go,” She said as she took their glasses from them.

 

“Aw come on Ruby,” The blonde said, “One more.”

 

“You two have already had more than you can handle,” She said, “Won’t your girlfriends be worried about you?”

“What girlfriends,” The brunette said, “We’re too busy working to have any romantic relationships. Unless you want to start one.”

 

“Cam,” the blonde said, “She doesn’t want to sleep with you. Your not her type.”

 

“And you are Myles?” Cam replied.

 

Ruby let out a breath. She wasn’t interested in either of them. And told them bluntly. Helping them to their feet, she sent them on their way. Hopefully, they would make it home in time. Locking the door behind them, she went back to her last duties for the night. She mopped up the spilled beer and liquor and wiped down the last table before finally bidding her boss a good night.

 

Her apartment was only a few blocks from where she worked, which was convenient for her. Though, the city life was busy most of the times and she had been warned by several people not to be out late at night, she ignored them. Having grown up with a family that fought creatures of the night. Nothing really scared her.

 

What she called an apartment was actually just a small two bedroom home. The rent was cheap since it was a little run down. But Ruby didn’t mind. Opening the door to her home, she let out a breath. Living alone had its advantages and disadvantages. An advantage being she could do whatever she wanted. If she wanted to walk around in an oversized t-shirt and panties she could. The disadvantage, it was quiet and lonely without anyone around.

 

Her mind grew sour with the thought of how lonely she was. She had left her brother eight years ago. After growing tired of the life of a hunter, she wanted a normal life. One away from all of the fights. Kai argued with her before she finally snapped and left. She hadn’t had much contact with him since then. Letting out another breath, Ruby headed up to her bed.

 

Her room was small. Her bed lay against the wall close to the window which she always left a little open. The only pictures she had were of her family when she was small and of her, Kai and their aunt. Looking at her bed, she felt her body ache for sleep. Without thinking, her body wavered toward it. Collapsing on the soft mattress, Ruby felt her mind ease for once. Perhaps tonight would be a night where she would sleep.

  



	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex

After being forced out of the bar by Ruby and her manager, Myles and Cam staggered out both disappointed in themselves for getting kicked out. They were still very much awake and ready for more fun. However, with it being so late there wasn’t much open in the way of fun. Most bars were closing for the night and every liquor store had been closed for hours now. The only places left open were some 24/7 gas stations. Which meant the only place left for them to drink was at either of their apartments.

The streets were quiet, unusually quiet for a late summer night. Perhaps it was due to the light rain that fell over the city. Or maybe it was something else. What people were out, had taken shelter from the rain in nearby restaurants or pubs. And while the streets were quiet, those businesses were abnormally busy. Through the steam covered windows, everyone seemed content and happy with their lives.

“I can’t believe we got kicked out,” Cam groaned, “Just when things were getting good. Now, what are we gonna do?”

“Forget it, Cam, we’ll find another place to drink,” Myles said as he waved his friend over.

Myles took his friend by the arm and led him down the street. Though he had no idea where they would find another drink, let alone their place. He was hopeful that someone would take pity on them and invite them over. He smiled as the thought festered in his mind. He imagined a beautiful woman taking both of them to her place. As his mind grew lost in thought, Cam tugged at Myles’ arm.

“Myles,” He groaned, “I need another drink. I’m not done celebrating!”

“Don’t worry we’ll find something,” Myles slurred.

Both of them wore suits with a small company insignia on it. They had gone out to celebrate their companies big win. Having landed a well-respected client, everyone had gone out to celebrate at a different bar, while Myles and Cam went to their usual bar. It was a smaller bar than the others of New York. The manager, whom they both knew well, allowed them to stay past the last call on a few occasions. Hell, even the bartender Ruby wasn’t bad to look at either. Her sweet smile would warm their hearts. And her silver eyes left them speechless each time.

Letting out a sigh, Cam signaled Myles to stop. They had walked a few blocks from the pub, without even knowing it. Both of them looked to either side of them. They had no idea where they were, or what path had brought them there. The street was more barren than the others had been. With only a few streetlights lighting a dim path the place looked out of place for New York. They proceeded with caution down the dark street. The buildings looked run down with almost every window and door boarded up from the outside.

The street felt longer than most, as they staggered through. Myles tried to recognize the buildings, but nothing seemed the list bit familiar to him. Now, it could have been because of how drunk he was, or it could have been how dark out it was. Looking down at the street, Myles let out a breath. There was garbage everywhere. There were several large black bags full of trash and some barrels full of trash. Leaning against them, were several broken wooden pallets, which had most likely been used as a source of warmth. As the continued to walk, Myles couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious.

His heart began to race and sweat began to drip from his forehead. Something was watching them. Something in the shadows. Myles tried his best to shake the uneasy feeling. But it wouldn’t budge. It stuck with him like glue. He pleaded with Cam to find a place for them to chill for a while. But as Cam pointed out, there were only gas stations open. No one would hang out there. Myles hung back feeling a little disappointed in Cam’s decision to continue through the darkened street.

“Let’s call it a night,” Myles said as he caught up to Cam.

“Are you crazy,” Cam replied, “The nights still young.”

“Cam,” Myles pleaded.

“What is your deal?” Cam barked, “We’ll find something fun soon.”

Myles did his best to keep up the act of being fine. However, the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand as a rush of cold air brushed passed him. His feeling of being watched came back as he stood frozen in place. Around him, the air began to grow colder. Wrapping his arms around him for warmth, He looked to Cam. Cam still looked the same.

“How the fuck did it get so cold out?” Myles asked.

“You’re crazy,” Cam replied, “It’s 23 degrees out. It's warm.”

_“You’re not crazy.”_

Myles froze in his step. He felt the hairs on his arms rise. Someone was there. Someone was definitely following them. He turned around quickly, again only to be met with an empty street behind him. But this time, something was different. Fog started to roll in and covered everything in a thick gray blanket.

“Holy shit!” Cam said, “Jackpot!”

Myles turned back around to see Cam pointing to a young woman standing a few feet from them. She looked no older than 25, with brown hair that fell to her waist. She wore a short black dress that hugged each curve perfectly. When she turned to them, Myles felt his heart skip a beat with excitement. Never before had he seen such a beauty. She smiled at them and walked into the alley beside her.

Feeling the anticipation of the night fill his blood with excitement, Cam and Myles followed her. However, in the pit of Myles’ stomach, he felt uneasy. Something felt off about the whole scenario. Why would she willingly lead them into an alley? And why was there so much fog? As the fog covered the alley, Myles felt a sudden sense of fear grip his mind. There was definitely something off about this. But knowing Cam, Myles kept his thoughts to himself. They heard a small giggle come from the fog, and together they followed the sound until they found her staring at the wall.

“You know, it’s dangerous out here this late. Why don’t we escort you home.” Cam said slyly.

The girl stayed silent and remained with her back to them.

“What do you say?” Cam asked, “Maybe we could have a drink? At your place?”

He approached her slowly as to not scare her. But as he stood inches from her, the fog began to enclose around her. Cam rushed toward her, hoping to grab her just before the fog swallowed her. However, as he went to grab her, he was met with nothing but air. How was it possible for one person to disappear so quickly?

“What the hell?” Cam barked.

“I can’t believe I’m forced to feed on the likes of you.”

Cam and Myles turned slowly around. When they faced the road they noticed a young man standing before them. His skin was pale and seemed to glow with the light of the moon. He stood a little taller than Cam and his clothes were all black as if he were trying to blend in with the shadows. There was something different about this guy. As Myles gazed upon him, he couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was.

“What the fuck did you say?” Cam barked.

“I said, I can’t believe I’m forced to feed on scum like you.”

Cam’s anger grew as he glared at the man before him. He had a smug look on his face that angered Cam more. He lunged for him. Swinging a fist, Cam thought for sure it would hit. Cam was fast, the fastest when it came to fist fights. However, this guy was a lot quicker. Cam met the ground hard. Looking up to his opponent his eyes widened. Where he once stood, now was vacant.

Getting to his feet, Cam circled around. He had to be there somewhere. He snickered after coming to a stop in front of Myles. Again, his eyes widened. This time in fear. Standing behind Myles was the young man. His eyes glowing red as he tilted his head toward Myles’ neck. Cam watched as the life drained from Myles’ face. Suddenly, everything Myles had said made sense. Whoever, or whatever that guy, was not normal. He had obviously been following them and waiting for the right time to strike. He tried to make a run for it.

As he ran it felt as though the alley was longer than before. Perhaps it was just the fear that made it like that. He was inches away from the street when the man flashed before him. How could someone move so fast? As Cam gazed upon the creature, he noticed the blood dripping from his chin. With wide eyes, Cam knew he was done for. There was no way for him to escape. Still, he tried, he darted to the side and lunged forward. He passed by him as if in slow-motion. Reaching out to the road before him, Cam felt the excitement of fleeing. However, the feeling was bittersweet. As his arms reached out to the street before him, he felt a strong tug on his shirt.

His feet fell out from under him as he flew through the air. He crashed into the wall and felt the world around him grow fuzzy. Looking up he watched as the creature drew closer, his eyes glowing a bright shade of red. Cam felt a sting of pain, almost like a bee and stung him. Soon, he watched as the world faded to black.

He stood up with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He felt disgusted with his choice for a meal. Letting out a sigh, he disappeared into the night.

********

As Ruby tried to sleep, her mind had other plans. An eerie orange glow appeared as screams echoed through the darkness. Her body felt hot and sticky with sweat. Even her heart began to race with anxious thoughts. She turned to her side hoping it would subdue the thoughts. But as she the screams grew louder, they also appeared to be getting closer. As the amber glow brightened, she thought she could see it flicker. And in a flash, it began to roar like fire. The snaps and crackles began to slowly drown out the screams until that was all she heard.

She rolled over once more, again hoping the nightmare would stop. For a time, they had. In fact, she hadn’t had one in years. It was always the same. The flames covering the screams, the bright glow of the fire and the unmistakable smell of blood. And much like every other time, Ruby would wake up in a panic and drenched in sweat. She had sought out help in the past. However, the prescription medication the doctors had prescribed, worked for a little while. Thinking she had been cured, she had stopped taking them. That was a few years ago. And told her she needed them again.

Her eye’s opened quickly as she jolted up from her bed. Clenching her chest, she let out a few breaths. Her heart throbbed against her fingers as she held her black tank top tightly. Her muscles felt tight and heavy as she stared blankly at her blue comforter. It seemed to help ease her thoughts. After a few moments of silence, her breathing returned to normal. Looking over to the wall adjacent to her bed, she let out a breath.

The wall was covered with old newspaper articles about a fire and a couple who had been trapped inside. The police and fire department both claimed it had started from a gas leak. Something within the manor had sparked causing it to explode. The article mentioned that the couple had left behind two small children who would likely spend their lives growing up with a relative. Growing up, Ruby had been told countless times that what the papers said were true. However, deep in the back of her mind, she knew that wasn’t the case. It frustrated her not knowing the real reason why it happened.

Lowering her gaze back to her blanket, Ruby sat silently collecting her thoughts. Glancing over at her phone, she wondered how late it was. Feeling annoyed when she looked at the numbers glowing 5 am, she let out a breath. She had only slept for a few hours. It was useless now for her to try and fall back asleep. Tossing the blanket off her legs, she slowly got up and headed for the shower. It was one of the only things that would help bring her back to normal. Well, that and a visit to her good friend Nikky.

Ruby had known Nikky for a few years now. She was the first person Ruby met when she had moved to New York. She worked at a modernized 50s diner known as ‘The Midnight Diner’. The food was great, but the service was better. Nikky had a certain way with her customers which made them come back.

Ruby threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a shirt. Before leaving, she looked at her reflection. Her mulberry hair was a mess from the lack of sleep. She tried her best to straighten it out, but as she did, she couldn’t help but notice the dark circles under her eyes. They looked darker than usual. Letting out a breath she grabbed her jacket and headed out.

The streets were bursting with life. Those who needed to work early were rushing out of their homes trying to make it before they’d be late. Cars rushed passed one by one, each racing the other to the next light. As Ruby took a moment to watch them, she smiled to herself. This was why she didn’t have a car. However, she still carried her license, for that just in case moment. She used to own an old mustang that her aunt passed down to her. She had driven it all over the place. That was until she had decided to move. After moving, she sold it off for some extra cash.

There was a part of her that regretted that decision. It would have been faster to get to work and a hell of a lot warmer in the winter. Still, walking was good for the soul. At least in her case. Walking to her meant that she was trapped with her thoughts. Most of them were of her plans for work that night. Others had been about the nightmares. This time, Ruby kept her focus on two things. The dinner and Nikky. Letting out a breath she picked up her pace.

The diner’s exterior resembled that of something out of the 50s. Its bright neon diner sign flashed like it always did. And the neon lights that stretched along the roof of the building shined brightly. It’s bright blues and whites seemed to light up the surrounding area. It was a good thing the surrounding buildings were only business. Had there been any apartments, Ruby was sure they’d have a few complaints by now.

There was quite a difference between the exterior and the interior of the diner. While the exterior was stuck in the oldies, the interior flourished in the modern attire. The white walls had a pale blue hue to them that accented the tiled floor wonderfully. The tables were dark oak and the booths were made from black leather. It amazed everyone that walked in how different it looked. Ruby knew the owner was just too cheap to do the exterior yet, which was why the building was like that.

“RUBY!”

Nikky’s loud squeaky voice echoed through the diner bringing everyone's attention to her. Ruby found her table by the window and headed toward it. With everyone’s eyes back to their meals, Ruby couldn’t help but notice how busy it was. Friday’s were usually the diner’s busiest days. However, this was the busiest she had ever seen it. Only a few tables were left empty and awaiting their next customer. As Ruby sat down she noticed Nikky heading her way.

Nikky’s copper hair danced behind her in a tight ponytail as she neared. Bright white teeth greeted each customer as she passed, as well as her bright green eyes. Nikky was gorgeous and she knew it. She was slim and fit, unlike her some of her coworkers. Nikky was also very spunky and carefree. Which might have been the reason Ruby got along so well with her.

“Good morning luv,” Nikky said as she got to Ruby’s table.

“Morning, Nik,” Ruby replied. She tried her best to sound peppy as to not raise any of Nikky’s alarms. However, Nikky was smart she would catch on.

“You look like a mess,” Nikky said with a slight chuckle in her voice. “Did you not sleep?”

Sleep. Ruby longed to go back to her bed and sleep the rest of the day away. But she knew too well what awaited her when she closed her eyes. The same nightmare as before. Maybe it wouldn’t happen again. She didn’t want to take that chance.

“You could say that,” Ruby admitted. It was better than lying to her. Besides, she really couldn’t lie to Nikky.

“I’ll bring you your usual. And a nice cup of coffee,” Nikky said with a bright smile.

One thing about The Midnight Diner that Ruby loved was the coffee. Mostly the specialty ones. And Nikky could make a mean specialty coffee. Ruby never asked what Nikky put it in it, but could taste caramel and a hint of vanilla. Whatever Nikky did to it, Ruby loved it.

As Nikky left to fix up her meal, Ruby leaned her head against the glass and watched as a few police cars drove by, followed by a black car with a single red light flashing on its roof. She wondered if it had anything to do with why the diner was so busy.

“That’s the fourth police car to pass,” Someone whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) If you like it, leave a kudo and a comment :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex

****“How many does it make it now?”

“Probably five or six now.”

Ruby sat listening to the people around her. Something had happened that had brought everyone out and to the diner. Something that involved the police and that random car. She thought for a moment and wondered if it could have been her brother in that car. Shaking her head, she pushed the thought from her mind. It was a waste of time thinking of someone, who only got in the way of her happiness. She sighed. It had been years since she thought of him and started to wonder what he might be doing.

Just as her mind began to drift back to her past, she was interrupted by the smell of bacon and eggs. Looking down to her table a large plate with hashbrowns, eggs and bacon sat staring at her. Its warm aroma filled her senses and made her stomach growl with hunger. Sitting in front of that was a tall glass filled with coffee. Ruby smiled and looked to Nikky who moved to sit in front of her.

“Thanks, Nikky,” Ruby said.

“No worries love,” Nikky replied, “You looked like death. So I got the chef to whip you up something. On the house of course.”

Nikky winked after she finished. One of the many perks of being friends with a waitress was free food. Not that Nikky ever gave it to her for free all the time. Ruby did pay for most of her meals. However, on days like today, when Ruby was like the walking dead, Nikky would offer her a warm meal. As Ruby ate, she wondered if it was okay for Nikky to be sitting on the job.

“Relax,” Nikky said almost like she knew what Ruby was going to ask her. “Everyone is okay. I can take a few minutes to chat with my friend.”

“It’s really busy today,” Ruby started, “I’ve never seen this place so full.”

“Right!” Nikky replied, “It's weird, we had a line up before I even got the coffee pot on.”

“Why?” Ruby asked, her curiosity growing.

“You haven’t heard?” Nikky asked, her voice sounded alarmed like she was really shocked. “There was a double homicide last night.”

Ruby’s eyes grew wide. A double homicide. That would make it the total murders now six in the span of a few weeks. Ruby had seen the headlines in papers and magazines about them. There was no pattern and nothing linking the victims. Almost every cop in New York was looking for the culprit. And each time they turned up empty-handed. Ruby had kept a few of the headlines, thinking it might link up with something from her past. However, much like the cops, she turned up empty-handed.

“Do they know who was killed?” Ruby asked in a quiet tone.

“Apparently, it was two lawyers,” Nikky stated, “They worked for some big firm, I forget the name. But apparently, they went out to celebrate a big win for their firm. And now, well you know.”

Taking in Nikky’s words, Ruby wondered if it could have been the two who had been at the bar last night. Shaking her head, she was sure it wasn’t them. They would have gone straight home to drink more. However, something felt odd about it.

_“Police have confirmed the identities of the two male victims in last night’s murder. Myles Anderson, 30, and Cameron Foster 31 both suffered severe wounds in the neck…”_

Ruby froze with her fork inches from her lips. Myles and Cameron. Glancing at the screen hanging in the corner of the diner, she saw them. Both were young, good-looking guys who had the world ahead of them. Looking closer to the photos, she dropped her fork and gazed widely at the images. She knew them. They had been in the bar that night. They were out celebrating something that had happened that afternoon. Ruby had kicked them out after they had stayed longer than the last call.

“Ruby? What’s wrong?” Nikky asked as she waved her hand over Ruby’s face, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I...They were at the bar last night,” Ruby whispered, “I saw them. I kicked them out. I thought they’d make it home…”

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not your fault,” Nikky said softly, “They were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nothing you can do about it.”

She was wrong though. Ruby could have called them a cab. She could have saved their lives. But, no. Instead, she closed the door behind them and left them to fend for themselves. A sudden rush of sickness fell over her as she glanced down to her food. How could she have done something so foolish?

After saying a quick goodbye to Nikky, Ruby darted out of the diner. She headed back home, where she might feel better. Maybe a hot shower would help. Or perhaps a run in Central Park might be better. No matter what, she wanted to clear her mind. Nikky was right about one thing, there was nothing she could do about it now. The only thing she could do was try to forget about it.

*******

Kai stood in the shadows watching as the police set their parameter. Around them, the city’s residences had started to gather to see the aftermath of the night's events. Six people have turned up dead as of today. And no one on the police force knew why. Nothing linked the victims, except for the method of death. Two large marks on the side of their necks as well as a long slash across it. Kai had seen similar marks in the city before. Several people had turned up dead before Kai had figured out that a Vampire had been behind it. And no doubt this one was the same.

Vampires were killers by blood. They would stop at nothing until they got what they wanted. Kai, however, saw to it that they didn’t. Well, them and other supernatural beings. He was a trained hunter. His last name was feared by many in the night world, thanks to his parents. The Blackwell’s were a family of hunters. They swore an oath to protect the people from the likes of monsters. Having been taught at a young age by his Father, before his untimely death. Kai had taken up the family business a few years after their deaths.

He trained hard for years hoping for a chance to come face to face with the monster that left him and his sister orphaned at a young age. He had gotten close, or so he thought. After traveling around the world for answers, he was led here. To New York City, after a tip from one of the Helsing's that the vampire he was looking for had been spotted there. It also meant a chance for him to see his sister once more.

He let out a breath. He hadn’t seen his little sister in years. Not since she abandoned the Hunters way of life and turned her back on him for a normal life. Since then, he’s had little contact with her. Even though he didn’t care for her reasons, he still missed having her by his side. He still missed seeing her.

He watched as the police carried two body bags out of the alleyway and into the corners car. There wasn’t much he could do now until he examined the bodies. Which might prove trickier than usual. The New York police department had several Morgues. Which meant these bodies would end up anywhere. Stretching his arms, he felt his stomach growl. It had been a few days since he had an actual meal. Canned food didn’t count as food to him.

“Excuse me?” Kai asked one of the bystanders, “Do you know of any places to eat that are close by?”

“The Midnight Diner is just up the road a few blocks. They have the best breakfasts.”

Thanking the man, Kai headed out for the diner. His body felt excited about an actual meal. The next thing on his list was finding a place to stay, and maybe finding his sister.

“I’ll be with you in a minute,” Nikky called as she heard the familiar ring of the doors bells.

Tossing the rag in the bin on the booths seat, Nikky headed to the door. She paused when she saw a young, rugged-looking man standing there waiting. He was tall and thin and wore a dirty pair of jeans with an even dirtier black leather jacket. His caramel colored hair was messy like he had just got out of bed, but his hazel eyes held her attention. They were gentle, yet strong and fierce. She felt her heart skip a bit as she gazed at him.

“Table for one?” She asked.

“Yes ma’am,” He replied.

His rugged voice sent shivers down her spine. Nervously, she led him down the aisle and to a booth. She offered him a cup of coffee and a menu and left him for a moment. She stood behind the counter with a rag in her hand staring at him. Her heart raced as she watched his eyes dart over the menu. She had never seen someone like him before. Sure there was the odd rugged guy that came in. But they didn’t share the same handsomeness he did. Placing the rag back in the sink, she headed back over to him.

“Have you decided?” She asked.

“Everything looks good,” He replied, “I’m not sure. What’s your favorite?”

“Um,” Nikky said. It was the first time anyone had asked her that. Truth was, everything was good. It was hard to pick one, “The eggs benny is good.”

“I’ll have that then,” He said.

He smiled sweetly at her making her heart flutter more. Quickly jotting down she rushed over to the kitchen and told them to hurry. When she returned to him with his meal, he smiled once more, and that’s when she saw something in his eyes. It was a twinkle, just like Ruby did when she was really happy. Shaking her head, she thought nothing of it. Lots of people had twinkles in their eyes when they smiled. She was just over thinking things.

“Say,” He began, “You’re from here right?”

“Yeah,” Nikky replied, “Why?”

“Would you happen to know where this girl lives?” He asked and pulled out an old photo of a young girl, “She’s a lot older now, but her face should still be the same.”

Nikky’s eyes grew wide. The little girl in the photo looked exactly like Ruby would have when she was younger. Looking at the young man holding the photo, she wondered why he would know her?

“Who wants to know?” She asked. There was no way she’d give out her friend's address to some random guy. No matter how good looking they were.

“I’m her brother, Kai,” He replied, “I haven’t seen her in a while, and thought it’d be nice to catch up.”

Nikky felt a little relieved. That would explain why he shared the same aura as Ruby. She had no idea Ruby had a brother. Ruby mainly kept her family out of their conversations. However, maybe Ruby was an only child. And this, Kai fellow was a stalker. Glaring at him, she pushed the thought away. He couldn’t be a stalker. Nikky smiled and gave him very detailed instructions to get to her place.

“She might be in a bad mood though,” Nikky continued, “She didn’t sleep well last night. I think she might have had another nightmare.”

“Nightmare?” Kai asked, “What about?”

“Ruby doesn’t talk about them much. The first time it happened though,” Nikky paused unsure if she should tell him.

“Please, Nikky. What nightmare? I might be able to help,” Kai begged.

“She said there was a fire. Screams and some figure,” She replied, “She saw a doctor a while back. And got some sort of prescription, She thought she was better. I guess they're starting up again. I’m really worried about her.”

“I’ll see if there’s anything I can do for her,” Kai said.

She watched as Kai waved her farewell. Her heart still fluttering after he was a few feet away. No one had ever left a lingering feeling before. Smiling to herself, Nikky went back to her work. Perhaps Kai really could help her. For Ruby’s sake, Nikky hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex  
> A/N: Sorry about the wait. I was having slight issues with the next chapter and didn't want to post this until I had that one complete. There's that and my hectic work schedule. Things should be better next week.

As the hot water washed over and the steam began to fill the bathroom, Ruby stood staring blankly at the water as it spiraled down the drain. Her muscles had loosened to the point of actually feeling relaxed. However, her mind was still on the two men who had been killed. A small voice whispered to her. It was her fault. All her fault. If she had only called them a cab. They’d still be alive. Ruby balled her hand into a fist and punched the wall beside her.

“It wasn’t my fault,” She said aloud.

It was clear to her that the shower wasn’t helping clear her mind. Still, the warmth that surrounded her was pleasant. Standing for a few more minutes, Ruby let out a breath. There was one other thing she could try. Only, it would make her shower pointless. Shaking her head, she turned the taps off and dried off.

The ends of her hair dripped as she walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She made her way across the hall and into her room. A cool breeze caressed her skin as she stood studying the newspaper clippings on the wall. Something must connect them to that night. But what?

Throwing on fresh clothes, she turned to her mirror behind her door. Her tight black jeans hugged her legs and her white tee clung to her stomach. At least she would look presentable for work. Which just so happened to be in six hours. She groaned when she realized how early it was. Perhaps a walk in the park would be a good time killer.

As she reached for her coat she heard a knock at the door. Funny, she wasn’t expecting anyone. She waited for a moment thinking it was just one of those ding-dong-ditchers. However, when another knock broke the silence, she was sure there was someone waiting on the other end. She walked down the stairs cautiously. More knocks followed as she inched closer to the wall. Ruby reached out to the wooden bat that lay against the wall by the door. She always knew one day she would need it but never expected to use it.

“Whatever your selling,” She began, “I don’t want any.”

“I’m not selling anything.”

Whoever was behind the door was male. His deep voice lingered in the air. And for a second, Ruby thought she knew who it belonged to. She reached for the knob and waited.

“Go away,” She demanded.

“Open the door, Ruby.”

As she did, she saw a young man wearing old jeans and an even older leather jacket over a grey T-shirt. Everything about him was a mess right down from his caramel brown hair to his black combat boots. Slung over his shoulder was a large bag, more than likely full of dirty clothes and other things. Ruby let out a sigh as she stood staring at him.

“Is that really any way to greet your brother,” He replied and took note of the bat in her hand, “Nice to see you still have the instincts.”

“What do you want Kai?” Ruby barked as she tossed the bat to the wall.

“You’re really not going to invite me in?” Kai asked.

“No,” She replied.

“People will, not only stare but talk, you know,” Kai sneered.

Rolling her eyes, Ruby stepped aside allowing her brother to come in. She slammed the door shut and walked over to her fridge. Even though it was early, she needed a drink. Kai usually came with bad news. It was something she didn’t need at the moment.

“What do you want Kai?” She asked again.

“I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop in and see how my little sister was doing,” Kai replied.

“You came, you can see that I’m doing just fine. Now leave,” Ruby demanded.

“Are you really fine?” He asked, “I hear you’re having nightmares again.”

Ruby froze. How did he know about that? And frankly, how did he find her? She made sure not to have her name listed in any phone books. She even changed her number. So how was it he was here? It wasn’t because he missed her. That was for sure. Kai usually only looked out for himself. That happened shortly after Ruby was old enough to care for herself. But Kai had somehow made apparent that Ruby was always by his side.

She hated always being in his shadow. Hence, why she left. His cocky attitude was going to end up killing them both one day. And Ruby wanted to live long enough to settle down with someone and start a family. Turning back to the fridge she pulled out a bottle of red wine. Popping the cork off, she took a swig.

“A little early to be drinking, hey sis?” Kai asked.

“I don’t really care what you think,” Ruby hissed, “How the hell did you find me?”

“You know, I had the nicest breakfast this morning,” He started, “At this quaint little diner. I think its called The Midnight Diner. And I met the nicest waitress. Nikky? I think that’s what her name tag said.”

His smug attitude got her blood boiling. Nikky was far to nice of a person for him to just use her like that. She glared at him, as he stood there with a smirk on his face. It pissed her off more. Kai knew that his cocky attitude pissed her off and pushed further.

“She was so sweet,” He continued, “She gave me exact directions to your place. She even told me that you hadn’t slept well. She’s worried that your having nightmares again. What nightmares?”

“It’s none of your business Kai,” Ruby snapped.

“I’m worried about you,” He said softly.

_Lies._

Ruby felt her blood boiling more. Her body grew hotter with each passing second. taking deep breaths, she hoped to calm herself. It didn’t work. It only made things worse. Her mind raced with thoughts of how smug Kai must feel. How big he felt, standing there acting like the older brother he was supposed to be. It pissed her off more. The lies, he didn’t care. If he cared, he would have come when she had asked him to. After the first nightmare.

The first nightmare was one of the worst ones. It had felt so real to her and left her feeling scared and alone. There was no one she could trust except for Kai. She had written to him asking him to come and see her. She needed to talk to him about it and tried to make it that he’d come immediately. When he didn’t, she had to seek out someone else. She had trusted him. And he failed her.

Her vision focused on Kai who came rushing toward her. His eyes were full of worry. This time he meant it. Confused, Ruby looked down at her feet and noticed pieces of glass laying on the ground surrounded by a purple liquid. A sudden stinging sensation crept up from her hand. When she looked at it, she saw small drops of crimson falling from her clenched fist.

She jerked her hand back after feeling Kai’s gentle touch on her skin. She looked to him with anger in her eyes. Even though she didn’t know when it happened, she knew he was partly to blame. Why was it, whenever he was around she would always get hurt.

“Ruby? Are you okay?” He asked.

The sincerity of his voice made her chuckle. Of course, she wasn’t okay. She was far from okay. She was dealing with the lack of sleep she had, from a nightmare she didn’t understand and to top it all off, her brother shows up out of the blue and suddenly she’s bleeding. Why would he even ask such a ridiculous question? She wasn’t okay. Her body began to tremble as tears began to swell in her eyes.

“No Kai,” She barked, “I’m not okay. I haven’t been okay for a while. But it doesn’t concern you. I can take care of myself.”

Pushing past him, she darted out the door. She wasn’t sure where she was going, but she was sure it would be further away from Kai.

“Ruby wait!” Kai called as he ran after her. He stopped at the porch and looked out to the street. She was nowhere to be found.

*******

Ruby wandered the streets gripping her injured hand tightly. She cursed at herself for darting off like that. It was her home, it should have been Kai leaving. She cursed again, this time at Kai. Why did he show up? Was it connected to the murders? Shaking her head, she tried to move past it. She took a moment to look around at where she was. Her feet had headed in the direction of the Diner. To Nikky.

However, with it being close to lunchtime, Ruby was sure Nikky would be too busy with customers to help her out. Letting out a breath, Ruby crossed the street and headed for a nearby park. One she thought might be far enough away, that Kai wouldn’t think to look for her. It was a short walk, but once she was there, she found an empty bench and sat down.

Her body still shook with the anger she felt towards Kai. However, her mind had turned from that back to Myles, Cam and the other victims of the killings. The two guys were sweet from what she remembered. Cam was constantly flirting with her and Myles usually kept to himself. The two were just regular hard-working joes, who didn’t deserve what happened. Letting out a breath, Ruby tilted her head up and gazed at the gray sky.

Funny, she thought for sure the weatherman had said it would be sunny for the next few days. Not that the rain bothered her much. It just meant, she’d have to fix her hair yet again. Making it the third time in one day. She sighed as her mind thought of going back home to find Kai still there.

“The nerves of that bastard,” She said aloud, “Who does he think he is visiting after all these years?”

“Perhaps he just missed you.”

Ruby jumped at the sound of another person's voice. She had thought she was the only one in the park. To her surprise, when she turned her gaze to where the voice came from she let out a gasp. The man standing before her was a young man, no older than she was. He wore a black blazer over a black and silver striped shirt with a few of its buttons open exposing his pale skin. Ruby tried her best not to stare, but couldn’t help herself. His dark eyes held her attention, that was until she managed to catch a glimmer of his hair.

His hair trapped her in a trance. His blonde locks held fiery tips and as the wind picked up, it resembled that of fire. Flashes of her nightmare rushed before her and in a panic, she rose to her feet. Her breaths shortened and her heart raced against her chest. Its loud beats drowning out the surrounding noise around her. She stood helplessly as her body trembled in place. Why now of all things?

Clenching her eyes shut, she prayed the feeling would pass. When she felt her breathing and pulse return to normal, she let out a deep sigh. Lowering her gaze to the grass below, she felt embarrassed that he had seen that. Lifting her gaze to see him, she was shocked to see an empty place where he stood. Perhaps, her mind had played a trick on her. Maybe he was just a figment of her imagination.

The moment Ruby walked into the bar, she was surprised to see it already half full and the other waitresses running around filling orders. She was more than happy to start a few hours early, anything to prevent her from going back home. The only thing she needed to take care of was her hand. The bleeding had slowed since she left her house. But that didn’t mean it had stopped completely.

Entering the employee break room, she rummaged through the cupboards and drawers until she found the first aid kit. As she fumbled with the cloth bandage, she let out a sigh. The actors in any movie made bandaging oneself easy. Just as she thought she had found the right way, she heard the door open. Looking behind her she saw Reid, one of the bartenders. His eyes widened when he saw her bloodied hand.

“What the hell happened to your hand?” He asked.

“It’s nothing, I just cut it by accident this morning,” She replied.

Out of all the bartenders that worked there, Reid was one of the nicest. Especially towards her. He too had moved to New York looking for a new start. When he first started working with her, He was shy around her, but as time worked its magic, Reid had become close to her.

Ruby watched as Reid took the bandage from her and began to wrap it around her hand tightly. She could tell he was worried by the look in his eyes, honestly, she was a little bit too. After all, she had just broken a full bottle of wine with her bare hand mere hours ago. She mainly blamed Kai for what happened, even though she knew he wasn’t fully responsible.

“Honestly,” Reid said, breaking Ruby out of her train of thought, “You should be more careful Ruby.”

“Sorry,” She said softly, “If it hadn’t have been for my damn brother showing up out of the blue, this probably wouldn’t have happened.”

“You have a brother?” Reid asked as he stared blankly at her.

Ruby hadn’t told anyone much of her past. Not even Nikky knew she had a sibling. Well, until today that is. She would have liked to keep it that way. But, since the cat was out of the bag now, she had no choice to tell him. She took a breath before briefly explaining her relationship with her brother to Reid, making sure to leave out every detail of their family history. When Reid agreed to keep it to himself, she smiled and told him she’d meet him out there.

During one of their quiet moments, as Ruby cleared off some dirty tables she couldn’t help but think of the man she had seen. He was handsome and well toned. She thought for sure he might have been a model, with the way he had stood with his head slightly tilted to the left. When he looked at her with his smoldering gaze, she couldn’t help but blush. He seemed calm and reserved unlike most men in the city. He exuded a mysterious aura, one that kept Ruby in a trance of. Blushing, she shook her head and continued clearing the tables.

“Ruby, You’ve got a customer waiting for you,”

Placing the rag in the bin beside her, Ruby quickly rushed to the front of the bar. Half expecting the man she had seen at the park, her excitement dimmed the moment she saw who was asking for her. It was bad enough that Kai had gone to her house. But to see him at work was another. She had thought for sure he might have taken the hint and left.

“What do you want Kai?” She said bluntly.

“I wanted to see if you’re alright,” He replied.

“I’m fine. See,” She said as she lifted her bandaged hand to him, “Now leave.”

Grabbing his sisters hand, Kai began unraveling the bandage. Ruby’s anger grew as she struggled to get her hand back. All of that work Reid had done to help her, was now being tossed to the floor. When the last bit of the cloth slithered to the floor, Ruby felt her blood boiling once again. Kai had no right to do that, and she was going to make sure he knew it.

“You healed a lot quicker than I thought,” Kai whispered.

Ruby paused for a second, hearing a slight hint of fear in his words. Tearing her hand from his, Ruby took a moment to examine it herself. Standing in shock, she noticed the scratch had disappeared. Tracing her fingers along where the cut should be, she felt no trace of it.

“What the hell?” Ruby gasped.

“Too quick,” Kai muttered to himself.

“Kai, what the hell?” Ruby barked.

“I have to go,” Kai said as he headed toward the door.

Ruby watched as Kai walked away from her. Her heart beat loudly in her ears. What did he mean? Why was he leaving? Nothing had been explained. Looking down to her hand, she traced a finger along where the scar should have been. And there was Kai, being his usual self and not caring about anyone. Her anger grew as Kai reached the exit. She couldn’t let him leave without some sort of explanation.

Without hesitation, she darted after him. Passing through the small crowd of people who attempted to walk in, Ruby kept Kai in her sights. Once she stepped out to the brightly lit sidewalk, she glanced right and then left to see Kai slowly walking away. Taking a few steps, Ruby tried to shorten the distance between them.

“Don’t you walk away from me Kai,” She called, “You haven’t explained anything yet.”

When she noticed Kai had stopped in his tracks, she felt a small glisten of hope. Maybe, jut maybe he had changed. Maybe, he would tell her. Taking a few breaths, she waited for him to answer. As the clouds over her passed by, she began to wonder if he really had changed.

“Answer me, Kai,” She demanded, “What the hell did you mean?”

“It was nothing. Forget it,” Kai said.

His voice sounded shaken like he was afraid of what he knew. Standing there staring at him, Ruby felt something change inside her. Her heartbeat had calmed, but her blood began to boil making her body feel hot. She wanted to force the answers out of him. However, when she heard Reid calling for her to come back to work, the feeling passed quickly. And just as a crowd of people blocked her view of her brother, she hoped that he might have stayed. Unfortunately, that was not the case. When she looked back, he was gone.

“That’s just like you,” Ruby whispered to herself as she walked back into the bar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex

The night seemed to drag on for her. She had wrapped her hand back up hoping to keep up the charade of being injured. Reid had kept quiet after Kai’s visit and kept his distance from her. Which, was kind of a relief for her. She was still pissed with what Kai had done and didn’t feel like dealing with anyone. But, there was still work to be done. Work that wouldn’t get done if she kept thinking of him. Letting out a breath, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.

She pretended to be happy so her customers would feel welcomed and happy as they ate and drank. Deep down, however, that’s what she wanted. She wanted, no needed a drink. And a strong one at that. Once her customers were dealt with, she leaned against the back counter behind the bar. With everyone happy, she was now left with the one thing she couldn’t and shouldn’t be dealing with.

The thoughts of the morning and afternoon events played over and over in her mind. She tried to piece what little information she had together. She only knew two things, she had broken an entirely full bottle of wine, wound up with a cut on her hand because of it, and had been miraculously healed all within a few hours. It wasn’t physically possible for that to happen. And yet it had. Just what was going on?

“Ruby?”

And why did Kai seem so afraid to tell her? Did he think something would happen? It didn’t make sense. Nothing seemed to add up. The more she thought of it, the more it drove her nuts.

“Are you just going to stand there and ignore your best friend?”

Snapping out of her thoughts, Ruby looked up to see Nikky sitting at the bar with a smile on her face. Ruby couldn’t help but smile back. Nikky was a much-needed break from everything.

“Can she drink with me?” Nikky asked looking at Reid with pleading eyes.

“You might as well,” Reid replied as he looked at Ruby, “You’ve been through a lot today. And it’s only fair since you did start early.”

“Aw thanks, Reid,” Nikky said before Ruby could reply.

Smiling, Ruby thanked Reid for understanding and told him she’d help out if it got too busy. Not that it seemed to be. But still, Ruby felt she owed him, not only for helping bandage her hand but for leaving her be. Walking around the counter, she sat next to Nikky and ordered a glass of whiskey. Whiskey wasn’t her favorite drink, to be truthful, she really enjoyed the colorful fruity drinks. However, with how she was feeling at that moment, called for something with a bit more kick.

The two sat in silence for a while. Nikky sipped slowly on her cocktail while gazing admiringly at Reid. Ruby knew that Nikky had a soft spot for him, it was the one thing she wasn’t good at hiding. Ruby smiled as she took a small sip of her whiskey. Her mind still whirling with her thoughts about the day's events. There had to be some explanation for Kai’s behavior. She just didn’t know what.

As their night wore on, Ruby had moved onto her favorite drink ‘The Hurricane’, a combination of rum, lemon juice, and passion fruit syrup served in a tall hurricane lamp shaped glass. She stared deep into the red drink before her, as the ice slipped as it melted, she couldn’t help but feel entranced by it. Taking a sip she let out a breath. Its fruity sensation left her mouth tingling for more.

“That’s the spirit girl,” Nikky slurred.

By now, Nikky had had a few drinks more than Ruby had. There were a few empty upturned glasses in front of her, and they just kept coming. Ruby wasn’t the one to get wasted drunk, but lightly buzzed. As she watched her friend down another drink, she looked to her half empty glass. Maybe, just this once she would let go and get drunk. After all, she needed to feel something other than the mystery that surrounded her and her brother.

Ruby tossed the plastic straw out of her glass and took a long swig of her drink while Nikky cheered her on. The alcohol hit her fast and her body begged for more. Ordering another alongside Nikky, the two girls drank in unison.

Hours passed by quickly as the girls had rows of empty glasses in front of them. They laughed and smiled talking about the stupid things that happened to them. Nikky had mentioned meeting a strange and yet handsome man that day. She sounded like a school girl with an innocent crush. And as she began to describe him, Ruby froze as she remembered what Kai had said.

“He was really sweet though,” Nikky slurred, “For a rugged looking guy.”

“Don’t get close to him,” Ruby urged, “He’s nothing but trouble.”

“What makes you say that?” Nikky asked.

“He’s my brother,” Ruby replied as she stared into the last sip of her drink, “He’s nothing but trouble. It's best you stay away from him.”

“Now that you mention it,” Nikky recalled, “He did show me a picture...Oh, that means he found you?”

“Oh, he found me all right,” Ruby said sarcastically.

She really didn’t want to talk about him. She could feel her anger burning inside waiting to burst out. However, as she tried to keep her anger in check, she looked over at Reid. His eyes were wide, maybe from how much they drank. The truth was, Ruby was a little shocked as well. She had two small glasses of whiskey to start, three hurricanes, and a few other cocktails. She should be as drunk as Nikky was, yet she only felt slightly buzzed. She watched as Nikky stumbled out of the bar stool and staggered her way to the bathroom.

“Had enough?” Reid asked as he collected their glasses.

“Honestly, I think Nikky has,” Ruby chuckled.

“What about you?” Reid asked, “You feeling okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ruby said, “A little buzzed but otherwise fine.”

“A little buzzed!” Reid gasped, “You had some strong drinks there Ruby, are you sure that’s all you feel. Get up and walk in a straight line.”

Rolling her eyes, she did what he asked. Placing one foot in front of the other, she walked in a perfectly straight line. Unconvinced, Reid asked her to say the alphabet backward. Again, Ruby did what she was asked. She had told him that she really felt fine. She would be fine walking home. She would be fine in the morning. Nikky, however, would most likely wake up with a killer hangover. Good thing for her, Ruby’s home wasn’t far.

When Nikky emerged from the bathroom, Ruby let out a sigh. Nikky’s once long and straight hair, now looked like she had just gotten out of bed. Her jacket was only on one arm and the other dangled behind her. She looked like the living dead, with dark rings under her eyes. Ruby walked to her side and placed her arm around her.

“Let’s go home, Nik,” Ruby said softly.

“No way,” Nikky shouted, “I’ve still got plenty of partying left in me. I can...go...all night.”

Hearing Nikky’s slurred voice only confirmed Ruby’s motive. It was time for them to part ways with Ried and the bar. Ruby took one last look at Reid and thanked him for letting her take the rest of the evening off. Leading Nikky toward the exit, Ruby adjusted her friend's arm before they made the treck back to her place.

*******

Under the light of the crescent moon, Wonho wandered the silent streets. It had been ages since he last stepped out from his castle hidden in the forest and took a stroll in the city. In fact, the last time he had he was immediately hunted by the Blackwell’s. Liam’s grandfather was the first to try and subdue him. However, Wonho was cunning, and luckily for him, they didn’t have nearly enough weaponry as they do now. What with their silver bullets. As he walked by a familiar street, he paused to reminisce of a time when his life was a little less complicated.

He was young and foolish. Always picking fights with every hunter that crossed his path. Most had barely escaped with their lives intact. Those that didn’t, Wonho would take them back to his castle and drain the rest of their blood. Back then, blood wasn’t tainted as much as it is now. They would drink on rare occasions back then. Now, they get drunk for the thrill of it. To feel something they had lost. Even though Wonho craved it, he made a promise to himself to never partake of the blood of an intoxicated person.

One, their blood left a foul taste in his mouth, that lasted for days. Two, the blood was thicker and harder to drink than a non-intoxicated person. And three, rather than it being a bright red color, it was darker and almost black. However, on nights like this, when the sky had a few clouds lingering overhead, and the moon was only a sliver in the vast blackness of the night, the only people who were out, were those who had gone out partying.

Letting out a sigh, Wonho walked past bar after bar. His senses tingled with the smell of blood. Blood that had been unfortunately tainted. It appeared to him, that this night would end up like most nights. He’d have to make his way into the hospital and steal one, or a few, blood packs. At least until something would come up.

With his destination in mind, he made his way through the streets until he came across a house with a strange and yet familiar fragrance. A breeze filled with a rosy and citrus smell drifted through the air causing him to stop for a moment. The air danced around him filling his senses, making him wondering why it smelt so familiar to him. Glancing at the building he noticed a silhouette in the window. A slender feminine figure stood with her back to him. Something about the way she stood there casually drew his mind in.

Taking a step closer to the house, Wonho kept his eyes on the silhouette. Not many people would stand as straight as she was. Most had a slight slouch in their posture. Not her. She had either a rough childhood, or she had been taught to keep her back straight. It wasn’t until she opened the window that he figured out who she was. Her long mulberry hair danced with the wind that rushed into the window. Wonho stood silently for a moment taking in the floral scent that came as she leaned closer out the window.

She seemed lost in thought, as her gaze never left the horizon. Her heartbeat was slow but steady. As he gazed at her, a heavy feeling weighed on his mind. Something about her was different. Before he could process what it could be, he heard a strange, yet, loud noise coming from down the road. Adverting his gaze away from her, he quickly looked left. The air grew thick around him, something was off. Bidding a silent farewell to the girl, he darted off to find the source of the sound.

Finding his way to an alley tucked away between two apartment complexes, Wonho quietly hid in the shadows. Before him, stood a dark figure towering over two girls. One sat with her head hung low with her hair covering her face. The other sat with tears streaming down her face begging her friend to wake up. Her heartbeat was frantic and scared as much as she was. Whoever was standing in front of her, held her fear tightly.

“Please wake up,” She cried.

“She can’t hear you, love,” The figure replied, “Nor can she help you. No one is going to come for you. Now, listen well.”

The figure crouched down and held the girl’s chin tightly with this thumb and finger. For a moment, her eyes grew wide, and she wanted to scream. However, that instance of pure panic and fear disappeared the longer she gazed at him. As Wonho, stayed hidden, he knew exactly what was happening.

The girl's eyes grew dark as her body fell limp. It was as if he had frozen her with a single glance. Which, was exactly his intention. Vampires had a way of calming their prey, so they wouldn’t make much noise as they sank their teeth in. Mostly, they wouldn’t use that technique unless they absolutely needed to. Most would twist their words to sound more appealing to their victim in hopes they’d give in, or, while things would get heated, Vampires would tilt the neck and go in for the kill.

Wonho felt slightly jealous of the vampire before him. Two meals in one night. The air filled with the aroma of crimson blood drove Wonho into a hunger so fierce, that if he didn’t leave soon, he’d jump at the chance to finish off that poor girl. Leaning his back against the concrete wall behind him, he placed his hand on his forehead. The smell was getting too much for him. His thirst grew the more he heard her heartbeat slow and finally came to a halt.

When he looked back to the girls, Wonho was surprised to find the vampire had vanished. A typical move they would do. Walking toward the two victims, Wonho crouched down and examined their bite marks. The holes in the neck were much larger than most vampire bites. Almost twice the size actually. Taking his finger, he traced along the fresh wound. Disappointment filled his mind when he found no leftover blood. Not that he was one for sloppy seconds, and was actually glad he didn’t give in. He couldn’t help but want to taste fresh blood again, instead of going to the bagged kind. Still, it was better than nothing.

“Freeze!”

For a moment, Wonho had let his guard down. For a moment, he had let his emotions get the better of him. And there was no mistaking what was behind him. The stagnant and musky air crept up to him, making him want to gag. Hunters scents were all the same. Filled with anger toward the supernatural world, and thirst for vengeance. Rising to his feet Wonho kept his back toward his enemy.

“End of the line for you Vamp.”

Vamp. A disgusting word that the Hunters used to shorten what he was. Wonho hated it. He had been called Vamp for years, as the rest of his kind. He wouldn’t have taken long to rid himself of those creatures who dared insult him. However, his hunger made him weak. He didn’t want to waste his energy on someone who wasn’t worth his time. However, something nipped at him. The hunters' smell, though musky like the others, had an underlining scent that reminded him of another hunter from his past. Shaking his head, Wonho took his leave of the hunter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex

“Ugh...Why did you let me drink so much?” Nikky groaned as she leaned closer to the toilet bowl.

“You told me not to stop you,” Ruby replied as she leaned against the window sill.

Nikky had finally sobered up enough to form full sentences that Ruby could comprehend. Although, it didn’t take much for Ruby to understand her when she was drunk. Nikky was tough no matter how you looked at her. However, she was vulnerable when she was drunk. Nikky cried out as she threw up whatever was in her system in the toilet, complaining each time that it was Ruby’s fault. She should have stopped her halfway through their night. But she needed it too. She needed to feel something other than the anger that she had felt for her brother.

However, with her rotten luck, Ruby had only walked away with a light buzz and a dull feeling of anger. She didn’t understand why. She had gotten drunk months ago. Not that she recalled much of what happened that night. But the hangover the next day told her she had had one hell of a night. So why, after all those drinks, had she only gotten buzzed? As if her life wasn’t confusing enough as it was.

“When the hell did I eat that?” Nikky called.

“There’s a tall glass of water on the counter Nik,” Ruby called back, “Make sure you drink the whole glass. And whatever you do, don’t fall asleep in there.”

“Har har,” Nikky replied, “You’re funny. As if I’d sleep in here.”

Little did Nikky know that she had in fact spent a night in Ruby’s bathroom. It was the night of her 27th birthday. Ruby had taken her out to a party at the bar, Reid had helped organize. Nikky had gotten a little more wasted than she was now, and ended up passing out in the middle of Ruby’s bathroom floor.

Ruby smiled as she remembered how she stayed outside the bathroom waiting for Nikky to emerge and crash on her couch. With the clocks thunderous ticking filling the room, Ruby had drifted off to sleep.

Ruby hoped that Nikky would be smart enough this time to at least make an attempt to the couch. However, with her huddled over the toilet, Ruby was a little doubtful. Turning, she opened the window behind her. The rush of air that flew through the window was cool, unlike most summer nights. Even the city outside seemed quiet. Almost too quiet. However, it was early, or rather late.

Leaning out of the window, Ruby felt her mind begin to wander. The questions began to surface with even more questions. As she gazed out to the buildings before her, she tried once more to piece together the puzzle of what was happening to her. All of the things that had happened, were happening for a reason. But what was the reason? And why? What was Kai hiding? And why had he shown up after so many years? They had to connect somehow.

The stress that came with not knowing the full answer drove her mad. Kai had the answers. Maybe not all of them. But most of them. But why was he keeping her in the dark? Who was he trying to protect? Shaking her head, she tried to think of another reason why Kai would have shown up. Earlier that day, he had mentioned something about tracking down the vampire who killed their parents. Was that the real reason why he was here? To get revenge?

Revenge was never something Ruby was interested in. Although, she understood where her brother was coming from. Growing up, she had felt the same way. She wanted the monster to pay. And stopped at nothing to make it happen. However, the older she got, the more she grew tired of being behind Kai. Their countless searches turned up nothing but more misinformation and more questions. Much like now. Ruby wondered just how sure Kai was.

Letting out a breath, Ruby felt the weight of her thoughts grow heavier. Why was everything with her family so secretive and confusing?

_“Help me please,”_

Ruby froze as she leaned back inside a little. The voice was small like it was coming from far away. And yet it sounded clear as day to her. Jolting her head back out the window, she looked in both directions. When she couldn’t see anyone, she wondered if it had all been in her head. As she leaned herself back in, she felt a strong gust of wind blow from below her window. Looking down she saw a piece of garbage twirl down to the cement sidewalk.

“Weird,” Ruby said as she closed the window.

“What is?” Nikky asked as she stood in the doorway to the bathroom.

Nikky’s face had returned to its colorful self, making Ruby feel slightly better. Shaking her head she told her it was nothing to worry about. That she must have heard a cat chasing a mouse outside. Nikky didn’t buy it, Ruby could tell by the doubtful look on her face. However, when Nikky rolled her eyes and walked over to Ruby’s large white sofa.

“Whatever,” Nikky replied as she sat down, “Get some sleep, Ruby. You need it as much as I do.”

“There’s aspirin in the cupboard by the fridge,” Ruby stated, “If you wake up with a headache take two of those with water. Sleep well.”

“Hey Ruby,” Nikky said as Ruby headed up to her room.

“Yes,” Ruby called.

“Thanks for looking after me,” Nikky said softly, “I know I can be a handful when I’m drunk. And I must have made a fool out of myself in front of Reid. So thanks for you know. Not leaving my side.”

“I’ll always have your back Nikky,” Ruby replied, “You’ll never be a burden to me. I love you, you know. You’re like the sister I’ve always wanted. Now shut up and get some sleep.”

As Ruby entered her room, she couldn’t shake the feeling that someone had called for help. The voice was so clear and yet seemed so far from her. She had thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her. After all of the stress that happened, she wasn’t surprised to think she might be going crazy. However, it wouldn’t be the craziest thing to happen.

Tossing her white dress shirt to the floor, she turned to her full body mirror hanging behind her door. Her white tank sat just above her abdomen revealing a large diagonal scar. Tracing her finger along the scar, she began to grow lost in thought. Her aunt and brother told her that the scar was just the outcome of a horrible car accident that left them as orphans. It didn’t make any sense then, and it didn’t make much sense now. The scar itself would have been too deep for anyone to survive. So how did she?

“No use thinking about it now,” Ruby whispered to herself. “Kai won’t tell you anything. He made that perfectly clear.”

Stripping down to just her panties and tank top, Ruby crawled into her bed. The soft mattress welcomed her with a cool embrace that relaxed her muscles. She lay for a moment, mind full of thoughts and memories of her blurred past. Staring at the ceiling, she began to count the dots. It was something her doctor had told her. He said it would help her sleep. It helped a little. As she counted, she felt her eyelids grow heavy. Slowly, she drifted to sleep.

_The room was dark with only a sliver of light peaking through a crack in the blinds. The place felt familiar to her. Like she had been there before. Taking a breath, Ruby began to wander the long hallway. Through the small amount of light, she could see the walls were covered in black soot. Along the walls were outlines of doors and picture frames that seemed undamaged by the fire._

_Continuing down the hall, Ruby tried each door she passed. None would budge. Letting out a breath, she stood back for a moment to collect her mind. There was something about this house that called to her. There were secrets in there she needed to find. Shaking her head, she wandered down the hall._

_Again, each door she tried seemed to be locked from the inside. When she came to the last door, she was hesitant to try it. All of the others were locked, why would this one be any different? When she tried it, to her surprise, the door clicked open. Pushing the door open wide, she peered inside._

_The room was small but big enough for a small child. To one side of the room, there was a bed covered in black soot, next to it sat a small table with the remains of a book sitting on it. Opposite to where the bed was there was a small dresser with a few of its drawers open. Ruby felt strange when she stepped inside. It felt as though the room had been hers at one time. She walked toward the dresser and stepped on a stuffed bear. Or at least what looked like a bear._

_Kneeling down, Ruby reached out for the bear. She was stunned when she picked it up. It still felt soft and new, even though it was covered in soot. Holding it close to her, she wondered if the little girl was missing it. She stood for a while studying the room. Taking in each spec of ash, every placement of the things in the room. Whatever happened and whoever was in this house, left in a hurry. And for good measure._

_“HELP ME!”_

_Ruby froze when she heard the scream. There was no doubt in her mind that the voice she heard belonged to Nikky. She recognized that scream anywhere. Darting out of the room, Ruby raced down the hall hoping Nikky would be all right. Rounding the corner, she found herself at large stairwell. Kneeling at the bottom of the steps was a girl, no older than five. Confused, Ruby cautiously stepped down. She swore the voice she heard was Nikky’s._

_Reaching the foot of the stairs, Ruby waited to see what the girl would do. The girl sat motionlessly and made no sounds. A moment ago she sounded so scared. Ruby felt her heart beating quickly in her chest. There was something very wrong with this picture. Taking a step back, Ruby glanced around for a way out. However, from what she saw there was none._

_Her hunter instincts were on high alert as she waited patiently for the girl to move, or to do something. Just when she thought that maybe the girl was just nothing more than a doll, Ruby took a step to her left and let her guard down for a second. In that second the girl lunged toward her so quickly that she appeared as a blur. Ruby cursed at herself as she fell to the ground. The small girl was stronger than she looked, as she sat weighing Ruby down._

_Ruby tried to wiggle herself free, but with no luck. As she gazed up to her opponent, her heart skipped. The girl was a spitting image of her when she was that age. The only difference was her eyes and the shiny white fangs that pierced through the girls smile. Ruby felt in a trance as she held the girl's gaze. Never before had she seen a vampire’s eyes like that. Her iris was crimson red surrounded by nothing but blackness._

Ruby shot out of bed full of sweat, body trembling with fear, and her heart racing a mile a minute. Throwing her blanket to the side, she rushed for toward the bathroom. Running cold water over her face, Ruby tried to get a hold of her reality. Looking at her reflection, she saw the girl’s face in a flash before it quickly vanished.

“It was just a dream,” Ruby said trying to convince herself that it was indeed just a dream.

However, it had felt so real. The fear she had felt, the weight she had felt from that girl. Even that place seemed too real for her. Stepping out of the bathroom, Ruby dug through one of her dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of black tights and a black tank top. The only thing that she thought might help was an early morning run. Or at least that’s what she hoped for.

The run was something she definitely needed. The rush of the cool wind that brushed past her as she rounded the corner was refreshing. Even the smell of the nearby food vendors was refreshing for her. Her mind focused on one thing, keeping the pace up. However, as she ran through the park, she wondered if Nikky would be okay alone for a while.

Ruby had left a note for her and made sure to mention that she could help herself to anything in her kitchen. Not knowing how long she was going to be gone, Ruby thought it would be best to let Nikky know she would be out for a little while. This way, Ruby could spend as much time out in the open air and clear her mind before facing her friend and the day ahead of her.

As the hours passed, Ruby took a break and sat under a tree letting the shade cool her down. However, with her break came the rush of thoughts once more. She couldn’t escape it, no matter what she tried to do. They were always there. Lurking in the shadows. Leaning her head against the tree, she let out a breath. All she asked was for one moment without her mind spiraling into the void.

“That looks like it hurt,”

Snapping out of her thought, Ruby looked up to see a young man staring at her. She felt breathless as she gazed at him. His pale skin was smooth and accented by his dark dress shirt that a few buttons open exposing a little bit of his chest. Her eyes trailed up his face and stopped as his fiery hair. She recognized him as the guy she had run into the other day. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Ruby quickly glanced away.

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked.

As far as she knew, she wasn’t injured in any way. Maybe it was how she was slouching against the tree. She stood to face him but found herself losing her thoughts once more as she gazed into his brown eyes.

“That scar,” He replied, “It looks like it hurt.”

Glancing down, Ruby realized she had her scar out for all to see. It was no wonder people had looked at her strangely. Letting out a breath, Ruby realized she had left her sweater sitting on her bed back home. Of all the things she had forgotten, it had to be that.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” Ruby said softly. “They say I was lucky to walk away with just a scar.”

“Oh,” He replied, “What happened?”

“My aunt, and frankly my entire family, said I was in a bad car accident with my parents,” Ruby started, “The car rolled into the ditch and piece of the windshield cut me along my stomach. I was rushed to the hospital with my parents. They didn’t make it.”

“I’m sorry,” He said softly.

Ruby paused for a moment. It was the first time in years she had told anyone that story. Hell, Nikky didn’t even know about it. So why the hell did she tell a complete stranger? Looking back to him, she took a breath. There was something about him. Something that made her feel comfortable. What kind of person could make someone feel like that? As she pondered that thought, she felt her face grow warm. Her mind thought of what Nikky might say in this situation, “love at first sight”. Shaking her head, Ruby tried to push the thought away. There was no way that was why she told him.

“Is everything okay?” He asked.

“Yes,” Ruby said quickly. Almost too quick. The truth was, she wasn’t really sure if she was okay or not. “I’m sorry. I was rambling too much, I don’t think I told you my name.”

“You didn’t,” He said and smiled.

“I’m Ruby,” She replied, “Ruby Blackwell. And you are?”

There she goes again saying something she hadn’t said in years. Her last name always left a sour taste in her mouth. And it reminded her that she was indeed the younger sister to Kai Blackwell. They were the last of the Blackwell name. The last Blackwell hunters. She felt her skin crawl as soon as the words slipped through her lips.

“Wonho,” He replied, “I’m sorry to have interrupted your run. And for prying into your past. Let me make it up to you. Let me buy you a drink tonight.”

“Tonight?” Ruby repeated.

“You don’t work do you?” He asked, “Or was that too forward of me?”

“No, no,” Ruby replied, “I’m not working tonight. That was a bit forward. And you know what. I’ve been having a pretty crappy week so far. So why not.”

Wonho smiled and told her he would meet her at the gate to Central Park. As he walked away, Ruby was left wondering just what happened. She never said yes to anything, especially to drinks with a total stranger. Even though he was extremely handsome, something gnawed at her to proceed with caution. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex

****Wonho paced the floor, mind buzzing with thoughts. Why did he ask her out for drinks? It wasn’t like he didn’t know who she was. Thanks to her confirming that. Stopping in mid-stride, Wonho let out a breath. To think that small child he had saved all those years ago, had grown up to such a beautiful young woman. Her skin was smooth with no imperfections he could see. Though it was slightly more pale than other humans, which might have been because of him. His blood did flow through her, so it was a matter of time until something in her changed.

Even the softness in her gaze held him in a daze. All thoughts had vanished from his mind, in the split second, her silver eyes had trapped him. Most of the time, Wonho could see into a person’s soul the moment he held their gaze. However, with Ruby, there was something blocking him. He thought it was because he had already known what happened in her past. Regardless, he still should have seen something. Shaking his head, he tried to think past it.

There was something there between them. He could feel it’s faint pull on him. Now, maybe it was because his blood flowed through her veins that he felt such a strong pull toward her. Or maybe it was something else. No matter what it was, Wonho wanted to get close to her.

As Wonho searched through his clothes for something suitable to wear, his mind shot back to the night with the hunter. That sweet metallic smell had lingered in the air longer than he wanted, not to mention he had been standing over two dead bodies. The arrogance the hunter displayed irritated him. And that underlining smell, it bothered him still. No matter, Wonho couldn’t think of that right now. Although, there must have been a reason why the hunter was there in the first place.

Bringing his focus back to his clothes, Wonho let out a sigh. Everything he owned was name brand, and far too eccentric for an evening of drinks. However, he needed something. Looking to one of his black dress shirts that had ‘Louis Vuitton Paris’ over it, he deiced on that with a pair of black skinny jeans. It wasn’t flashy but it also looked as though it was a normal thing to wear.

Now the only thing for him to do was wait. With a little under two hours left until he would meet her, Wonho couldn’t shake the thoughts of those girls laying in the alley. Quickly changing, he decided to do a little digging. With any luck, he might find something left behind from that other Vampire.

The streets were full of people, all pushing and shoving people as they tried to get past one another. Wonho hated crowded streets, he hated how people were so concerned with themselves that they couldn’t be bothered with what was around them. Weaving through the crowds, he came up to the alleyway.

As he entered, he noticed a figure moving in front of him. Covering himself in the shadows, Wonho watched as the figure crouched down and examined the wall where the girls had been. He carefully traced his fingers along the wall cursing quietly to himself. Wonho saw no badge on him and nothing indicating what he was. That was until he moved. Something in his pocket glistened in the light blinding Wonho for a moment.

A sudden feeling of nausea rushed over him. Gripping the wall beside him, Wonho let out a breath. Looking back to the person, he tried to find the object that blinded him. There, hidden in his back pocket was a small dagger with a silver hilt. That would explain the nauseating feeling he was experiencing.

Wonho wondered if it was the same hunter as the night before. Leaning back in the shadows, Wonho waited for the hunter to finish and leave. With time passing by quickly, Wonho hoped that he would finish up soon. Luckily for him, the hunter turned shortly after and left. As he passed by, Wonho made a mental image of the man, his caramel hair, rough facial features, and strong stride, he made sure to remember them well.

After a few seconds of waiting, Wonho emerged from the shadows and headed toward the end of the alley. There wasn’t much there to examine. No blood on the walls or the ground. There wasn’t much of anything. Unless the hunter had taken it already. Crouching down, Wonho took a closer look. Only to find his hunch was right. There really was nothing left there. Whoever that Vampire was, had more than likely come back to clean up his mess.

“Damn it,” Wonho said.

Vampires had remained hidden from the world since the incident with the Blackwells. After that accident, Hunters from all parts of the world began hunting vampires in search for the rogue vampire who attacked them. Thus, they decided to go into hiding and only went out when they absolutely had to. Looking to the sky, Wonho let out a sigh. So why did this vampire risk it? What was his goal?

Getting back to his feet, Wonho wandered back out into the street. It had gotten late and he only had an hour left until he had to meet with Ruby. However, his mind was elsewhere piecing together a puzzle that was missing most of its pieces. He began to wonder how well this night would go if his mind hung onto the puzzle.

Even though he no longer had a heart, he felt it ache within his chest. He felt caught off guard when the sharp pain erupted. He hadn’t felt like that in centuries. Clenching his chest, he took a few breaths. There was no reason for him to be feeling like this. And yet the thought of leaving Ruby waiting at the park pained him. Why? Pushing forward, he headed for the park.

*******

“I can’t believe you’re blowing me off for a guy you just met,” Nikky whined.

Nikky sat crossed-legged at the corner of Ruby’s bed watching as Ruby tossed clothes to the floor. Ruby had gone through her entire dresser and had moved to her closet looking for something suitable to wear for her night out. Ruby knew she didn’t have that many ‘cute’ and ‘girly’ outfits. But surely she thought she had something other than jeans and a T-shirt.

“If you’re just going to sit there and whine,” Ruby began, “You can leave.”

“Hell no,” Nikky teased, “As if I'm going to leave and have you go to your date wearing jeans. You’re going to be wearing something so cute, you’ll stop his heart.”

Ruby chuckled, it was nice seeing Nikky so pumped about her night out. However, she wouldn’t call it a date. Truth be told, Ruby wasn’t entirely sure why she even said yes to him. It was like her voice spoke before her mind thought of rejecting him. And somewhere deep in her heart, she felt a tiny bit excited. It had been a while since she had gone out for drinks with anyone besides Nikky or Reid.

“Tell me again,” Nikky said, “Who is it that you’re ditching me for? There had to be a special reason you said yes to him.”

“His name is Wonho,” Ruby sighed, “He’s...well he’s handsome for one thing. And he’s not loud like you are.”

“Very funny,” Nikky replied flatly, “Listen, you’ve got nothing in your closet, let me whip home and get you something nice okay.”

Before Ruby could reject her offer, Nikky had already jumped off the bed and darted out the door, claiming she wouldn’t be too long. The silence filled the room after Nikky left, leaving Ruby alone with her thoughts. She still couldn’t wrap her head around why she said yes so quickly. Sure, Wonho was handsome. But he was a complete stranger to her. Or was he? He had felt strangely familiar to her. She just couldn’t figure out why.

Crossing the floor to her bed, Ruby sat at the edge and placed her arms behind her. Leaning back, she let the silence engulf her. Though she hated the silence, once in a while it was nice to recollect herself.

_You killed them._

Sitting up quickly, Ruby looked around her room. There was no one there except for her. Yet that voice sounded so close and so loud. Her heart began to hammer in her chest and her breathing fell in short breaths. It was nothing. There was no voice. There was only her in her room. She repeated those words in her mind hoping to calm herself down.

_You burned them alive._

“Shut up!” Ruby shouted.

The voice wasn’t real. There was no one else in the house. There was only her. Placing her hands over her ears, she tried to conceal the voice. Feeling her heart beating ferociously in her ears, Ruby tried to concentrate on that. Her chest felt tight and her breathing became short and rapid. She panicked and raced to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on her face, she let out a few deep breaths.

“You’re okay,” Ruby whispered to herself, “There’s no one here but you.”

As she focused on her reflection, she noticed something strange. Her skin began to grow pale and her eyes became clouded in black with the iris glowing a magnificent scarlet color. It smiled at her as it mouthed the words ‘it’s all your fault they’re gone’. Tripping to the ground, Ruby let out a scream.

“RUBY!”

In the distance, she heard footsteps racing up the stairs. Two sets. Two people. She heard her bedroom door open and the footsteps grew closer to her. She wanted to cry out for help, but her voice was trapped within her throat. Fear had gripped it as she heard her reflection repeat those words. Her body trembled against the side of the tub.

“She’s in here,” Nikky called and ran to Ruby’s side.

Feeling Nikky’s warm touch on her arm snapped Ruby out of whatever nightmare she was having. Looking to her friend, Ruby wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly.

“It’s okay,” Nikky said softly, “I’m here.”

“What happened?” Kai barked.

“What the hell is he doing here,” Ruby demanded as she moved away from Nikky.

“I ran into him on my way back,” Nikky explained, “He was going to come and see you...When we opened the door we heard you scream. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I think I saw a rat or something.” Ruby lied.

It was better that Nikky didn’t know much else about her nightmares. At least until she could figure them out herself. However, out of the corner of her eye, Ruby saw Kai’s disapproving look. He knew she was lying and she hoped he wouldn’t call her out for it. Instead, he let out a breath, turned and headed downstairs.

“I brought you this,” Nikky said trying to ease the tension out of the air.

Looking at what Nikky was holding, she was shocked to see something so white. Ruby wasn’t one to wear white. Her closet and dresser were living proof of that. Everything she owned was black or navy. But seeing her friends bright smile, Ruby shared a soft smile and took the bag from her.

When Nikky left the room for her to change, Ruby took a few minutes to collect herself. What she had seen was just a figment of her imagination. Something her mind had concocted from the nerves she was feeling. Or was it? Slowly she approached the mirror. She studied herself for a few seconds waiting to see if it would change again. When it didn’t, she let out a breath and changed.

“Nikky,” Ruby called, “Are you sure this is okay?”

Ruby emerged from the bathroom wearing a short blue marble skirt that fell to her thighs and a white tank top. Ruby had never been one for skirts or dresses. So as she stood there waiting for Nikky to say something, she felt a little embarrassed.

“Holy shit,” Nikky said, “Damn girl.”

“Isn’t this a little much?” Ruby asked.

“No,” Nikky replied, “You want to make a good first impression. Besides, you haven’t been with anyone since...well, since I don’t know when. I want you to go out and have a good time okay. Just don’t do anything I would do, okay.”

“Okay,” Ruby sighed.

After Nikky fixed her hair, Ruby walked down the stairs to find Kai sulking in the kitchen. His sour face looked at her with a disapproving stare. Ruby felt her irritation rose to the point she wanted to do something or say something to him. However, as she looked at the outfit she wore, she decided he wasn’t worth it. This time.

“You shouldn’t be going out like that,” Kai sneered.

“Screw you,” Ruby barked, “I can do whatever the hell I like.”

“Ruby,” Kai warned as he grabbed her arm tightly, “Be cautious who you spend your time with.”

Ripping her arm out of his grip, Ruby glared at him before walking out the door. Her anger boiled in her as she walked down the street. How dare he say that? Letting out a groan in frustration, Ruby stopped a few blocks away from her house. As if she wasn’t going to be careful around Wonho. Her heart fluttered at the thought of his name. Wonho wasn’t like most of the guys in New York, that was for sure.

He was graceful when he walked and his sultry voice left goosebumps whenever he spoke. He was on a whole other level compared to the others. And that air of mystery around him, probably made him more desirable from most of the women he’s been with. Shaking her head, Ruby tried not to think of the past.

As she rounded the corner toward Central Park, she saw him. His hair made him stick out like a sore thumb. She waited for a few seconds, as she looked him over once more before she crossed the street to meet him. He looked out of place standing there waiting. But seeing how dressed up he was, she felt a little relieved to see she wasn’t the only one trying to make a statement. Smiling to herself, she made sure to remember the way he looked right now.

“Wonho!” she called as she approached him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex

“Wonho!” Ruby called.

Hearing her soft voice call to him, Wonho turned to see a young girl walk toward him waving while she did. Had it not have been for her mulberry hair, He would have mistaken her for someone else. He eyed her carefully, making sure that she was really standing there dressed like that.

“Sorry,” She started, “I may have overdressed. To be fair, this outfit is my friends. She let me borrow it for tonight. I’m not one to wear this kind of outfit. Sorry, I’m rambling.”

Wonho smiled. She was nervous, he could tell by the way her heart was beating. It was hard to believe that, only hours ago he had seen her wearing leggings and a tank top, with sweat dripping down her forehead. And no she stood before him wearing a skirt and tank top. Her hair hung down past her shoulders in waves.

“It’s alright,’ He said softly, “No need to apologize.”

He wanted to make sure she would be comfortable around him. He anticipated her every move and tried to keep himself from causing her to fear him. What little innocence she still had within her, he wanted to keep it safe for as long as he could.

“Shall we?” He asked.

“Let’s,” Ruby replied.

They walked slowly down the road. With each step, he could hear her heart skip a beat. At a glance, he could see her whisper something to herself. Smiling to himself, Wonho thought it would be best not to draw attention to her awkwardness. Continuing on their way, Wonho led her down a few streets hoping that they would make it before the place filled.

After Dark Bar & Lounge was a high-class lounge, where people would sit, drink, and talk. It was usually packed with high-class businessmen and women. Wonho had overheard a conversation about after leaving Ruby earlier in the afternoon. Having scoped it out after hearing about it and after seeing how ‘trendy’ and ‘comfortable’ it looked he had instantly decided that was where he would take her.

As they rounded the corner and came up to the bar, Wonho knew Ruby must have known about given her shocked expression. As he studied her, he wondered if maybe it was a bad decision bringing her there.

“Are you sure?” She asked, “I hear this place is pricy.”

“We can go somewhere else if you’d like?” He asked.

He felt a little disappointed asking her that. He wasn’t sure why. After all, they were only going out for drinks, they didn’t need to go to the most extravagant place. However, when he had gone there earlier, he had felt excited to see her under the dim lights. Shaking his head, he looked back at her hoping that she didn’t notice anything. Confirming she hadn’t, he let out a breath. He didn’t quite understand why he suddenly felt like that or why he had a sudden sense of nervousness wash over him. Perhaps, he was only picking up what she was feeling.

“No,” Ruby said, “I’ve always wanted to go here.”

Taking her hand in his, he felt a sudden spark. Looking at her, he saw her wide eyes. She had felt it too. He apologized quickly saying that it must have been from the satin shirt he was wearing. She smiled at him and he felt it again. A warm feeling where his heart would be beating like crazy. He led her inside and asked the host for a table on the roof. There was one thing Wonho had remembered from the conversation, and that was the rooftop of After Dark was one of the best in the city.

Wonho was pleased with the host's decision to place them in one of the corner tables. Though they were a bit secluded from the other customers, he felt it was better this way. They would be able to hold a conversation without having to speak loudly to one another.

As their waiter left to fetch them their drinks, Wonho couldn’t help but admire Ruby. Her eyes glistened the moment they had arrived and hadn’t stopped when they sat down. Her smile was wide with excitement and disbelief that she was actually there. As Wonho watched her, he couldn’t help but feel there was something else on her mind. Although, there would be plenty of time to discuss that after they’ve each had a couple of drinks.

The first drink the sat in silence, unsure where to start. Wonho sipped his drink quietly waiting for the right time to speak. Looking up over his glass, he could see Ruby staring blankly into her cocktail. She felt more distant than earlier like her mind had gone elsewhere. Yet, he couldn’t look away. The concentration on her face as she glared at the ice cube in her glass made his fictional heart race.

“Why did you invite me out for drinks?” Ruby asked.

“There was something…” Wonho paused for a moment to think about why he really asked her out. “I wanted to apologize for ruining your workout. And interrupting you before.”

“Before?” Ruby questioned before realizing what he had met. “There was nothing to be sorry about. You really weren’t interrupting me. I was taking a break.”

“You always look that mad when you take a break?” He asked.

Ruby’s face fell red with embarrassment. She hadn’t realized she had looked that angry before.

“I’m just dealing with a lot,” She stated.

Placing his cup on the table, Wonho felt the air around them shift. The waiter returned to collect their empty glasses and fetched them some more. Wonho kept his gaze on her, as her mood shifted to a more serious expression, he felt the need to press her for more.

“You can tell me,” He said softly, “Your secrets will be safe with me.”

He wasn’t sure why he wanted to push her to tell him. In fact, it really wasn’t any business of his what she was going through. But, in a sense it was. He could feel her crying out from the dark. Wanting answers to some question that had been on her mind. Still, he couldn’t have her find out just yet. Shaking his head, he tried to put his agenda on hold for the time being.

“It’s not really a secret,” Ruby began, “Well, maybe it is. I don’t know. Weird shit has been happening lately. And then my stupid older brother shows up out the blue warning me to keep my guard up. Honestly, he can just but the fuck out. He has no right telling me what I can and can not….Oh crap...Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Wonho said, “It seems you hold some deep hatred for your brother.”

“I do.” Ruby said, “He wasn’t really the best brother in the world.”

Her words trailed off and she stared deeply into her glass once more.

“We can change the subject if you’d like,” Wonho replied.

“It’s fine,” Ruby began, “Its nothing but sibling rivalry. I lived in his shadows for years after our parents died. I left when I was old enough to be on my own. What really pisses me off, is that he was never really there for me. Like a brother should have been.”

Wonho felt her sadness and anger through her words. A brother should be there for his sister. He should be willing to move mountains and break down walls for their sisters. For a moment, Wonho felt frustrated with her brother. Although Ruby could take care of herself, deep down, Wonho knew she could have used him. In fact, hidden deep within her words, she was crying out for him. The brother who cherished her. Maybe not a brother. But someone whom she could trust to lift her up when she was down and unsure of the world around her. It may be a challenge, keeping his nature hidden from her, but, for her, he was willing to take that chance.

Pushing his chair away from the table, Wonho approached her. Ruby was still in a heavy trance staring deep in her half-full glass before he made his presence known. Keeling down, Wonho placed his hand gently on her thigh.

“I can’t change your past,” He began, “I can’t undo what your brother had put you through. But I can promise you, I’ll never hurt you. Nor will ever feel alone again.”

Sure part of that promise may have a gray area to it, but for the time being, Wonho needed to keep her in the dark until he could confirm something.

“And what will you get in return?” Ruby asked, “There’s always a catch to those promises.”

Wonho had to give her a little credit. She was smart. She knew he wanted something, but he couldn’t say yet.

“Nothing,” he replied, “I will always be here for you. So please, tell me everything.”

“If I tell you,” She started, “You’ll probably think I’m crazy.”

“Try me,” Wonho dared.

There was nothing she could say that would make him think she was anything but normal. Taking his seat, he waved the waiter down to order another round. Their night was now only beginning. He sat and listened to her speak about her past. The past her relatives had fabricated. How her scar was the result of a tragic accident leaving her and her brother in the care of their aunt. She grew up homeschooled and was kept hidden in the shadows of her brother. This much he already knew.

“I may have repeated myself,” Ruby said as she realized what she had told him.

“That’s okay,” Wonho said and smiled, “Please continue.”

Ruby took a deep breath before she spoke once more.

“I was alone at first,” She began, “Until I stumbled into The Midnight Diner and met Nikky. She was the first person who actually welcomed me to this crazy city. Hell, she even managed to get me a job at the bar.”

Wonho smiled as Ruby looked happy speaking about her friends. It was, however, shortlived. Her eyes grew dark and her head lowered. She was remembering something that pained her. He felt her heart race as her eyes began to dart from side to side. She was contemplating telling him something.

“You don’t have to say anymore if you’re uncomfortable,” Wonho reassured.

“I...I just don’t really know how to put it into words,” Ruby whispered.

“That’s fine,” Wonho replied, “I know it’s hard trusting someone you just met. And you don’t have to tell me everything in one day.”

“I don’t really know why?” Ruby replied, “But it feels easy to talk to you. Is that weird?”

“No. Not at all,” Wonho said.

“Then enough of the seriousness,” Ruby declared, “Let’s have some fun.”

*******

As the night sky hung over the city, alone Vampire walked the streets in search for his next meal. The two from the night before hadn’t lasted long since he was unfortunately interrupted. Not that it mattered much to him, he would find his next meal soon. Either that, or it would come to him. And sure enough, as he rounded the corner, he found one.

A young man, in his late teens, was wandering the streets with his headphones in, music blaring, and a bottle of vodka hidden in a brown paper bag in his hand. He smiled as he let the music and the alcohol take him to a world unlike the real world around him. It made him unaware of the dangers that were around him. That was coming for him.

The Vampire smiled and walked in front of him causing the boy to stop and take his headphones out of his ears to apologize.

“No problem,” The Vampire said, “I’m wondering if you can help me find something?”

“Sure,” The boy said. “What are you looking for?”

“Well,” He began, “I’m looking for a place to have a good meal. Would you mind showing me somewhere with a good view?”

The boy nodded and led him back down the road and toward a pier that connected Manhattan with Brooklyn. The Boy told him it was one of the nicest spots in the city, next to Central Park. The vampire smiled and thanked him.

“Oh! How rude of me, I should introduce myself,” He said, “I’m Lucian. And you?”

“Logan,” The boy said, “It's nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Lucian said, “And thanks again for showing me this wonderful spot where I may enjoy my meal.”

Logan looked a bit confused with Lucian’s words. He had shown him where to go for a nice meal, but Lucian carried no food with him. Was he looking for a place to eat then? Not that there were any places open now. Shaking his head, He said his goodbyes to Lucian and headed back. However, before he even made it a few feet away from Lucian, Logan felt a strong tug on his shoulder. He was pulled back into the arms of Lucian.

Lucian could see Logan’s heart race with fear. Blood filled with fear was considered a delicacy to him. Something in the chemicals seemed to make the blood tastes sweeter. However, most Vampires didn’t see it. Lucian had considered himself a far superior species to the others of his kind.

“There it is,” Lucian squealed, “The finest meal in the finest spot in New York. My thanks once more Logan, for providing me with such a wonderful meal.”

Before Logan could open his mouth to protest, Lucian opened his mouth wide and drained him of every ounce of blood he had. Tossing the lifeless body to the ground, Lucian let out a howl. His body raged with energy. Logan’s blood was even better than he imagined. Even with the after taste of vodka. He didn’t care though. As long as it kept him going for a few days, he was fine.

After a few moments, Lucian felt his excitement vanish. It was always like this. With each victim he had. With every drop of fear in their blood, the feeling of ecstasy would only last a few minutes. He longed for the blood that would keep him feeling like that for hours. Like that little girl 21 years ago. Her family had fear littered all over them. But that child, he had a small taste of her blood when he had caught her off guard during their brawl. There was something different about her blood. The rage that girl felt mixed in with fear was something fantastic. He longed for more. For years he had tried to recreate the taste, but nothing worked.

“I’ll find you,” Lucian declared, “I will get my revenge for you ruining my fun that night. And I will taste that sweet, sweet blood of yours. I’ll hear you screaming for me to stop, I’ll even leave you with an inch of your life left to watch you suffer.”

Tilting his head back he let out a laugh so loud that it carried over to Brooklyn and other parts of Manhattan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol

After they finished their drinks at the lounge, Ruby suggested they go somewhere fun. After their serious talk, she felt the need to unwind and let loose. She knew of this nightclub not far from where they were called “The Shadows”. It was probably one of the better ones in the city, although there were countless ones scattered throughout. Ruby had remembered Nikky had mentioned it being one of the hottest places for people their age.

Ruby expected Wonho to disapprove and want to go elsewhere. She was surprised to hear him agree to it and followed behind her as they left. The nightclub was only a few blocks away, so she suggested they just walk, to sober up a little before getting more drinks there.

The crisp evening air was warm compared to where they had been sitting earlier. As a gentle breeze raced over them, Ruby could feel her heart racing. She had never been to this club without Nikky. And yet she was on her way there, with someone she had only just met. She had never felt more nervous than was at this very second.

Wonho walked beside her inches away from her. His stride matching hers to make sure she could keep. Ruby could feel a slight chill coming from him. At first, she thought it was just the wind blowing between them. Occasionally, she would brush her arm against his, not intentional, and would quickly bring her arm back from the shock of how cold he was.

With only a block left to go, Ruby and Wonho waited at an intersection. Her rapid heartbeat filled her ears drowning out any sound that surrounded her. She felt suffocated as her anxiety began to rise and in the back of her mind, she swore she had heard someone say something. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself.

“Ruby?”

Wonho’s voice came through the suffocating loudness of her heart bringing her back to the world. Letting out a few breaths, she smiled and tried to play it cool. Her acting might not have been that great, but it seemed to work as Wonho pointed to the glowing pedestrian sign signaling them it was safe to cross. As they crossed, Ruby prayed that nothing would go wrong and how much she wanted to let loose.

The exterior of The Shadows Nightclub was nothing more than an old building with a few other stores attached to it. However, those other stores were nothing more than cosmetics done by the owner to mask the interior of the club. Near the entrance was a line that stretched for about thirty people. They wore expensive suits and elegant dresses signaling their wealth. Some looked down to their phones as they waited, others talked to one another about some current event. Ruby, hoped that they would be able to get in as the other option was all the way downtown.

Patience wasn’t one of Ruby’s strong points. She was the complete opposite actually. She hated waiting especially when she was with someone. Still, she tried her best to wait patiently. That was until she saw one of the bouncers checking the IDs of those who stood in line. Ruby smiled widely at the girl who walked slowly toward them.

The girl was young but a little older than Ruby. Her long pastel purple hair was done up in a ponytail that hung just above her lower back. Her black and white suit was clean and kept free of any dirt. There was only one person who had that color of hair in that line of work. Zoey Miller, one of Nikky’s good friends. Much like Nikky, Zoey was spunky and honest. Zoey wasn’t afraid, to tell the truth, no matter how harsh it would be.

Zoey smiled as she checked everyone's IDs while ignoring the snide remarks about her being a female bouncer. It wasn’t common to see a small woman working as a bouncer, but Ruby knew that small girl was trouble if you pissed her off. In fact, it was Nikky that told her about that bouncer, Zoey’s, fight with one of the customers.

“Well, well,” Zoey said, “It’s been a while, Blackwell. How the hell are you?”

“I’m doing well,” Ruby replied, “How ‘bout you Zee?”

“Can’t complain,” Zee replied, “Where’s Nik? Is she on her way?”

“No,” Ruby replied and leaned closer toward her, “I’m actually on a kind of date right now.”

Causally, Ruby motioned her eyes toward Wonho so Zoey might consider letting them in before everyone else. Zoey eyed Wonho and gave an approving wink. Ruby’s heart skipped when she turned to him hoping he hadn’t seen Zoey wink at him. His gaze, however, was fixed on the evening sky and he looked as though he was deep in thought. Ruby studied his features for a moment. The way the light hit his pale skin seemed to accent his perfectly sculpted face. Her heart fluttered as she reached out to him to pull him from his thought.

“All right,” Zoey said, “You two can go in.”

“Thanks,” Ruby said as the groans from the other people echoed around them.

The club was dark and illuminated by large purple lights. Even the walls by the booths were lit up by small lights, making it look as though the wall contained stars. Around them, the bass thumped loudly and people swayed to the beat on the dance floor. Ruby led Wonho down the way past a few booths with a couple of people talking and enjoying each others company. Across the room, Ruby found an empty booth for the two of them to sit.

Ruby had originally planned on just drinking and having a good time, but the moment she walked in and saw the people dancing, she began to doubt her intentions. She hadn’t considered if Wonho would ask her to dance or if he even wanted to. She grew more nervous than she was before they arrived. Sitting down, she waited for a waiter to come an ordered one of her usual drinks - the hurricane.

Another few rounds of drinks and Ruby began to feel a bit more relaxed. She watched as Wonho casually sipped on his drink, his eyes darted from the table to the people dancing a few feet from them. Ruby’s heart jumped, was he signaling for them to go out and dance? Her mind spiraled, she hadn’t danced since she was young. She wasn’t sure if she remembered how. Nervously, she took a long swig of her drink. There was no way she was going to be sober enough to remember making a fool of herself in front of him.

The bass thumped loudly around them, enclosing any other sound. Ruby couldn’t help but slowly sway back and forth as she sat. It was one of those songs that no matter how many times you heard it, no matter how many times you tried to stay still, your body wouldn’t listen. Closing her eyes, Ruby let the music take her. The sense of not worrying about the world around her and only caring about the moment happening in that instant felt refreshing.

Looking across the table at Wonho, Ruby felt an intense heat fill her cheeks. Had he seen her swaying? Seeing his smile made the world around her go still. The music became a silent hum in the background as her eyes met his. She found herself trapped in the mystery that was Wonho. His physique wasn’t like anyone she had seen before. He was perfectly balanced, both in muscle and weight. Not that she ever paid much attention to that.

At first glance, Wonho looked as though he could rip apart anyone that got in his way. Ruby even thought that at first. However, their conversation at the lounge wasn’t at all what she was expecting. He was a gentle soul, who held an incomprehensible past. She wasn’t sure what possessed her to go out with him in the first place. Something had tugged at her until she allowed herself the pleasure of letting a stranger in.

As the world fell back in focus and the music blared in her ears, Ruby had only blinked and he was gone. Had she stared at him too long? Had she freaked him out? Suddenly, she felt sick. He probably thought she was freak and took off while she was in dreamland. Letting out a breath, Ruby lowered her gaze to the dark tabletop.

“Ruby? Is everything all right?” Wonho asked.

Looking to her right, she saw Wonho standing with a couple of drinks in his hands. Ruby smiled to herself, thinking how stupid she felt thinking he had just left without saying anything. Taking one of the drinks, Ruby took a long sip. The alcohol hit her quickly, leaving behind a tingling sensation behind. Her body felt light and her mind felt even lighter. The slight buzz wasn’t enough, she wanted more. Needed more, if she were to get on the dance floor with him.

She was a bit surprised that Wonho agreed to dance with her. After a few more rounds, Ruby felt confident she was drunk enough to make a fool of herself in front of complete strangers. She took Wonho’s hand, passing off his icy touch as poor circulation, she followed him to the dance floor.

The lights bounced around the floor, lighting up small portions of the floor. It was crowded, yet no one bumped into the other. Everyone had their place and they stayed mostly in place. That was until the bass dropped. People began jumping and swaying with the beat. Arms flew and voices shouted at one another. The bright tune echoed in the room, filling every inch of space with a loud, but sweet sound.

Ruby smiled as Wonho led her closer to the center of the room. As she walked, she couldn’t help but move with the music. As the reached the center and the song changed to a more slower paced rhythm, Ruby felt her heart skipped. Her eyes darted around the room as the singles dispersed from the floor leaving only a few couples behind. The women danced seductively around their partners. Ruby swallowed her breath slowly. Her mind screamed at her to run back to the table, to have another few drinks. But just as she moved to flee, Wonho’s grip tightened and he pulled her closer to him.

Her eyes locked with his and suddenly her pulse and breathing slowed down to its normal pace. As the bass hammered in her ears, she took a deep breath before allowing the music to once more take control. She swayed slowly hoping she wouldn’t get too carried away. As the others around them grinded against their partners, Ruby and Wonho stayed facing each other.

She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the song’s underlying tone, but she felt compelled to move closer to him. She did, a few inches that is, but nonetheless she was closer to him. Cool air circled around them, making her body cry out for some sort of warmth. The closest person to her was him. She fought herself, telling herself that it was just the alcohol urging her to make a move. She hardly knew him. And hardly knew how he felt about her. You don’t just jump the gun with someone you just meet.

It was as if he read her mind. One moment they were inches apart and now, he stood mere millimeters away. A sudden rush of nervousness fell over her. Her heart beat rapidly within her chest, as Wonho brought his face closer to his. The feeling of his cold breath left chills on her skin. She shivered at the thought of being this close to him.

*******

“I can’t believe Ruby abandoned me for some guy,” Nikky groaned.

She sat slouched over the bar twisting her drink in her hand. She was happy for Ruby going out and enjoying the company of someone else. However, she was pretty bummed about being left behind. Lucky for her, Reid was working at the bar, so she had at least some company.

“And instead of spying on her, you’re here drinking your sorrows away,” Reid said, “I’m impressed.”

“Don’t be,” Nikky replied, “I’m one drink away from finding her and checking out who this hot guy is.”

“Ruby would be pissed if you did,” Reid said softly, “My shifts almost done. If you want I can keep you company until Ruby calls?”

“That could be hours,” Nikky groaned, “She might not even call me until the morning.”

“Then we’ll hang out until then,” Reid said.

Nikky’s heart skipped. She had never been alone with Reid. It had always been the three of them - her, Ruby, and Reid. She had always had a soft spot for him. Reid wasn’t the strongest looking guys, but he wasn’t weak. He was kind-hearted by nature. He never draws any attention to himself, so most women pay him no mind. Not Nikky. They had been casual friends before Ruby showed up. But never had the guts to do anything about it. Maybe this was her chance to get to know him better.

“All right,” Nikky said sweetly, “It’s a date then!”

“All right,” Reid replied.

She watched him carefully mix a few more drinks before returning to wipe the bar down. She couldn’t help but find him more attractive when he was working. His focus was so sharp and invested into whatever it was he was doing. Her eyes followed him where he went, hoping that he wouldn’t leave her behind. Taking the last sip of her drink, she let out a breath. Her body felt numb after the effects of alcohol, but her mind remained sharp, although it had other things in mind.

When Reid returned shortly after finishing his last duty, he stood beside her with his arm held out. Nikky took his arm and felt her heart skip once more. He led her out into the streets and down the block a few ways. At first, Nikky was too nervous to say anything. She couldn’t help but stare, she had only seen Reid in his bartenders uniform that seeing him in a pair of black jeans and a white top. She watched as he ran his hand through his hair getting it out of his eyes.

Passing by the park, Nikky wondered where Reid might be taking her. The park would have been a nice place to wait and see if Ruby would call. However, it seemed Reid had something else in mind. They passed by a few restaurants and a few coffee shops. Nikky’s mind grew more and more curious as they walked by the diner.

“I’m not taking you anywhere weird,” Reid said.

“I wasn’t thinking that,” Nikky lied.

Truth was, she was starting to think something weird was going to happen. It wasn’t like Reid to be so silent about anything. Nikky wanted to trust him but something just seemed off about it.

After a few more blocks, they came up to the harbor. Nikky’s eye lit up with the glow of the evening sky hitting the dark murky water. The harbor was one of the best spots in New York to have a casual bite to eat, or just take in the sights. Her heart leaped with excitement. They walked part way on the pier, taking in the ambiance. There were only a few other people wandering around, making the quietness of the place seem more inviting. Nikky felt her heart race, what if something happens?

Rounding one of the corners, Reid came to a sudden stop causing Nikky to bump into him. Peering from behind him, Nikky tried to see why he stopped. To her surprise, she saw Kai talking to a few police officers. They had tapped off the entire section of the dock and a blue tarp was draped over what Nikky could only believe was a body. Her body trembled with fear and she wanted to tell Reid she wanted to leave. She almost did, until Kai noticed her.

“What are you doing here?” Kai called as he approached them.

“We’re...um…” Her voice felt caught in her throat.

What were they doing there? They were just out for a nightly stroll. They hadn’t meant to come across this mess.

“We’re not causing any trouble,” Reid declared, “We were just out for a walk and came across this.”

“This isn’t for civilians,” Kai barked, “Leave.”

“I could say the same thing,” Reid replied, “I don’t see a badge. So what gives you the right to be here?”

Nikky had never seen this side of Reid before. She wanted to leave and find Ruby, anywhere but where they were now. Looking to Reid, she hoped he would pick up on her silent pleas and leave. As he placed a gentle hand on hers, she felt a bit relieved. Maybe he would just leave, and they could forget they were ever there.

“Where’s Ruby?” Kai asked, his gaze directed at Nikky.

“She’s still on her date,” Nikky said. Her words were short and light, and she prayed she didn’t sound as scared as she felt.

Nikky couldn’t hold Kai’s gaze, but from the corner of her eye, she noticed Kai had mumbled something under his breath. She tugged at Reid’s arm and told him she wanted to leave. Noticing Nikky’s fearful gaze, Reid agreed. They left quickly and as Nikky turned her head to get one last glance at Kai, she saw him mouth ‘another one’.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Reid said as the scene fell out of view.

“It’s okay,” Nikky replied softly, “There was no way you knew something happened there.”

“Still,” Reid said as he turned to face her, “I shouldn’t have let you look at that for as long as you did. I’m sorry.”

Nikky felt her heart melt in her chest. Reid really was a gentleman. People like him were rare and Nikky had her fill with rotten men. She wasn’t sure what possessed her to do it, or why she didn’t stop herself. She leaned in closer had kissed him on the cheek. She let her lips linger there for a little while, letting the warmth from Reid’s cheek move to her lips. Her heart thumped loudly in her ear and her body began to move on its own until Reid held her wrists gently.

“We shouldn’t,” He whispered, “You’ve had quite a bit to drink. It wouldn’t be right of me taking advantage of the situation like this.”

Moving her head away from his cheek, Nikky felt her face turn red. She didn’t mean to linger that long. Her eyes held his tender gaze, and for a moment, she felt the world around her disappear as he spoke softly to her.

“Besides,” He began, “I would hate for you to do something you might regret. No matter how much I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol   
> A/N: This chapter contains some mild smut. I'm in no way good at writing this kind of genre...so I apologize if it sucks...

He wasn’t sure how they ended up in his little one bedroom apartment. He hadn’t expected his night to go the way it had. He had only wanted to talk about her and what she was going through. However, as the night wore one, he found himself drawn to her more and more. It was the little things he noticed at first. The way she twirled her hair when she was nervous. The way her voice changed when she spoke of her move to the big city. It was the way her eyes held his, pleading for him to only look at her.

He hadn’t planned on letting the night go this far. But the moment she dragged him out to the dance floor, he knew he was going to be in trouble. There were things he still didn’t quite understand. Like, for instance, why he felt so drawn to her. Why he felt the need, and want, for this night to end up exactly where they were.

When the rhythmic beat played over them, their bodies had moved on their own. He held her close to him as they swayed. And the moment she turned to face him, Wonho felt weak. Her face was flush with red from the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Her glossy filled eyes held his gaze. He could sense she needed it and knew after the way she spoke of her brother, the anger and hate he felt from her was intense. That was only one of the factors of her drinking. The other was her nerves.

Throughout the night, Wonho kept tabs on how she was emotional. Most of the night, her heart beat faster than most and increased whenever their eyes met. At first, he had thought nothing. That was until she had leaned in closer. There were a lot of factors in how they ended up there. It might have just been the alcohol talking. Although he wasn’t that drunk, and seeing the lustful gaze Ruby displayed, Wonho couldn’t help but give in to the temptation. Thus leading them to his small apartment.

Bursting through his door, he pushed Ruby in and into the closet adjacent to the door. He held her there as his tongue tangled with hers. He quickly led her into the kitchen, without breaking his hold on her he leaned her against the breakfast nook in the center of the kitchen. Her quiet breaths were met with short moans that begged him for more. With each kiss, Wonho felt her heart race within her lips. It wasn’t long until he moved her from the kitchen and toward his bedroom.

As he stood there, holding her against the wall, her soft breathing filled the space around them. Wonho paused for a moment, to wrap his mind around what was happening. He might not have known why she stood there on the dance floor with those inviting eyes. It was like he had been placed under her spell. Leaning his head into her neck he began to kiss it gently. Her body felt hot against his icy touch and she seemed to tense up with each kiss, as if the coldness of his touch was too much for her.

Wonho could see the blood in her veins pumping faster than ever. She was excited, her gentle touches to his arms helped him pick up on that. He wondered just how far she would go before she might realize just what they were doing. However, hearing her soft, quiet moans, his thoughts slowly disappeared.

The more she touched him, the more he wanted her. He had never wanted anything in his life until her skin touched his. He could feel himself getting lost in the moment as she traced her fingers along the seam of his shirt. Her eyes never left his as she tackled one button at a time. Her fiery touch sent sparks through him and begged for more. Once the last button was free, she stood there for a moment taking in the sight.

Wonho had never felt shy once in his life. Until he stood there with his shirt open and his chest exposed. Years ago, this wouldn’t have bothered him. In fact, it shouldn’t have bothered him now. But it did. Her silver eyes hung over him, eyeing every inch of his bare chest as if she was making sure to etch everything in her mind. After, a few seconds more of her lingering there, she reached up to the collar of his shirt and proceeded to remove it from his shoulders.

They stood there silently, studying each other. She looked lost, with her face a soft pink. Her fingers traced along the crease of his pecs and down to his abdomen. Her body trembled at his touch. Holding her chin with his thumb and finger, Wonho tilted her face toward his. He wanted to gaze at her. Her eyes locked with his and twinkled with the small lamp that sat on a table next to them.

The soft yellow glow illuminated her skin. Lowering his head down to her, he hovered for a moment before pressing his lips on hers. She let out a breath once he moved for a second before his lips found hers once more. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck as she leaned closer to him. Wonho slid his arms down her side before stopping at her thighs. With one quick movement, He lifted her and pushed her back against the wall. As their tongues twisted with one another, Wonho felt her legs wrap around his waist.

Her soft moans were like a sweet melody in his ears. He moved from her lips and down to her neck so he could hear them better. Her breaths were short as he licked the side of her neck. He felt her body shiver with each kiss he placed on her neck. He moved his face from her neck to look at her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was opened slightly. Almost like it was inviting him in. Leaving the warmth of her neck he returned to her lush and full rosy lips.

Without missing a beat, he pulled her from the wall and carried her to his bedroom. It was a small room with a king-sized bed sitting perfectly in the middle of the room. Next to it, sat two small square tables, each with its own lamp. He kicked the door lightly behind him. Hearing the door click shut he crossed the floor and placed Ruby back on the floor. His hands slid up her back and rested on the hem of her white tank top. Slowly, he lifted her shirt up and over her head revealing a white lace bra.

He moved his fingers along the scar on her stomach before he removed her skirt. He watched as she lifted her arms to cover herself. However, he stopped her before she could. Pulling her closer, Wonho leaned in and kissed her softly. He held her for a moment before he felt her tugging at his jeans. Smiling as he kissed her, he moved his hands down to help her.

Once free, Wonho lifted her and placed her on his bed. He started slowly once more, kissing every inch of her. Her moans grew louder as he moved down to her scar. It seemed to be the most sensitive spot on her, as the moment he kissed it her body shivered. Moving back up her body, Wonho fell back to her neck. Her pulse thumped against his lips and suddenly he felt an almost uncontrollable thirst. He saw her veins through her skin, pulsing quickly with the beat of her heart. His mind became clouded as his body wanted to drain every ounce of her. As he opened his mouth, he felt a strong push.

Landing on his back he was surprised to see Ruby sitting on top of him. She leaned down and began kissing the nape of his neck and moved down to his bare chest. He arched his body with hers as she continued to moved down. Her warmth covered him like a blanket. He let her move lower and lower until he felt his mind blanking on what she was doing. He let out a soft breath as she moved back up his chest.

He moved his body with hers, as their lips met once more. Each movement in sync with one another. They wanted it to last for as long as they could and started off slow. But once they found their rhythm, it was harder for them to keep a steady pace. Their bodies grew faster, their moans filling the room around them. The creeks of the bed grew louder the faster they went. Wonho was lost in the moment as Ruby cried out as drew closer to her climax. He held her tightly as he thrust harder. His lips found their way back to hers and trapped them. Her moans came out as small squeaks as he finished.

The room was soon filled with a stillness that if a pin dropped, it would echo around them. Their breathing had calmed to a steady pace. Ruby lifted herself off, slid her leg over his body and laid quietly on her side. Her heart beat quickly in her chest, and for a moment she felt better. That was until she realized what she had done. It wasn’t like her to just sleep with a random stranger after a couple of drinks. But there she was, sweating and out of breath.

Looking at the man lying next to her, Ruby let out a soft breath. He rolled over slowly as if he knew she was watching. Her heart had crept its way from her chest and felt caught in her throat. His body, though pale, seemed to glow from the sweat dripping off of him. Her body felt hot from his lingering touch. She watched as his eyes moved from her lips to her eyes. He showed her a soft and gentle smile as he traced his fingers along her cheek. At that moment, she didn’t feel regret for what she had done. Feeling his fingers trail down her cheek and to her back, she felt his icy palm rest there for a moment before pulling her closer to him. As they lay there in silence, Ruby drifted off to sleep in his arms.

*******

Lucian sat slouching in a booth in a bar he couldn’t remember the name for. After his little meal at the harbor, he thought a nice glass of wine or some other form of alcohol would be a nice little treat. Even though he couldn’t get drunk, he loved watching the wasted college girls stumble over to him and mumble something to him. He felt agitated with himself. He still hadn’t found the girl from his past. The one whose smokey red eyes reminded him of the bloodshed he caused all those years ago.

He was once a nobleman and thought the world owed him everything. Every little thing was handed to him on a gold plate with sealed eyes and smiles. Everything he ever wanted was his without question. If he wanted the company of a woman, he had to only choose who and/or how many he wanted to be with. His greed knew no bounds. In fact, it still didn’t know any bounds. He still got whatever he wanted. And just like back then, the women he was with ended up drained of life.

For centuries he had dealt with the feeling of not feeling much of anything. His emotions faded and he became as cold as ice. Everyone he ever knew had fallen victim to his pleas of comfort. His home became still and silent after he was finished. But his thirst for more grew too much for him. Slowly his mind became warped and twisted with the hunger for more.

It led him to them. The family out for a picnic and enjoying the summer heat. Everything looked perfect. Their minds were on one another and not on the shadows that lurked around them. Everything was ripe for the taking. Until he discovered what they were. Hunters. He did manage to injure one, the small girl, before fleeing. Her blood was sweet, almost too sweet.

He wandered the forest for years. Lurking and waiting for something to come out. He came upon a manor hidden deep within the forest. It held the same smell as the family of hunters he had the pleasure of meeting prior. Things escalated quickly and he came face to face with a creature he had never seen before. She appeared as a small girl, innocent and sweet. However, the air around her was thick, heavy and dead. She had small white fangs and her eyes glared at him. Through all the commotion, he had managed to get one hit on her. Her blood was a deep red, almost black, color. But tasted sweet like the small girl from the picnic. But before he could get another taste, she went berserk.

Years had passed and she had gone missing from him. He longed to find her. To taste the insanity in her blood. And perhaps with time, her blood would taste even sweeter. If not, he would make it. He had learned a few tricks to get humans blood to taste different. Fear tasted sweet like honey and caramel. Lust tasted like dark chocolate melted on strawberries. Those two had become his favorites, so far. He spent his time fine-tuning his techniques for the moment he ran into her once more. He would make her fear him and have her begging for more. Hell, he would have her begging for him to kill her.

“What’s gotten you so happy?”

Lucian looked over to the brunette girl slouched beside him. Had he been smiling the whole time? Not that it mattered. The more he thought of that creature and what he would do to her the more excited he became.

“Luc? Baby,” She slurred, “Did I make you happy?”

His excitement became short lived with the sloppy voice from the girl beside him. Looking back at the girl, his smile faded. She was nothing but a nuisance to him. She was nothing more than another victim. However, killing her in such a public place would prove troublesome for him. He needed to take her somewhere quiet. Somewhere hidden from the public view. To his surprise, the girl picked up on what he was doing.

She grabbed his arm as she rose from her spot. She motioned toward the bathrooms and winked at him. Not really where he was thinking and with not wanting to go far, Lucian let her lead the way.

The nice thing about the bathrooms was it was quiet. In that sense, there weren’t many people there. Those that were, quickly fled the moment they saw him. After the last straggler left, Lucian walked to the door and locked it. Letting out a breath, he turned back to see the girl sitting on the counter with her legs spread. Annoyed, Lucian walked over to her slowly.

“Baby,” She slurred, “Come here, you look tense.”

He felt her legs wrap around his waist and pulled him closer to her. He was at his wit's end with her. The alcohol she had consumed covered her in a putrid stench. What annoyed him the most was her voice. Its high pitch squeak would remind anyone of nails on a chalkboard. Still, she had the decency to bring him somewhere a little more private. And for that, he needed to thank her.

“I must thank you,” Lucian began, “For going somewhere private.”

“Anything for you,” She whispered.

“However,” He started as he ran his finger down her cheek, “I’m afraid you’ve misread the situation.”

He held her throat tightly in his hand. Her body shook in fear as her hands gripped his arm tightly. He watched as the color in her face changed from red to white. Her heart raced under in grip as she fought desperately for air. For a moment, he thought about draining her blood. But the vile taste of the alcohol she drank would prove too much for him. But he couldn’t let her live. Loosening his grip, he leaned in closer. Her body trembled when he moved her hair from her neck with his free hand.

“It’s too bad,” Lucian whispered, “You probably would have survived. Unfortunately, I can’t let you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol

_Ruby wandered through a dark hallway. A heavy metallic scent filled the air around her making her feel sick to her stomach. Still, she pressed on. There had to be a reason why she was there. There just had to be. The hallway seemed to go on for ages, that even the pictures she passed began to repeat. It was strange, yet so familiar to her. In the back of her mind, she knew why._

_It was the same hallway from her childhood. And the pictures on the walls were of her family. Her aunts and uncles. Cousins and grandparents. Even her family portrait was there. She paused when she came across it again. Everyone looked so young. Her mother, her auburn hair hung over her right shoulder and dangled just above the small child she held. Next to her was her husband. He looked strong, but also tired. As if he had been working long and late hours. In front of him stood a small boy. Ruby recognized him right away as Kai. He was the only one she knew who had grinned like that. His box grin was wide and showed his white teeth minus a few in the front._

_She smiled as she traced her fingers down the portrait. Gazing at the photo, the nostalgic feelings crept up on her mind, of happier times. However, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimmer of light. As she walked toward it, her nostalgic feeling was soon replaced with the feeling of fear. As she grew closer to it, she began to see its color change. The white glow turned into an orange hue that flickered like a candle. Strange. She didn’t remember her family having many candles in their home. The odd one maybe. But none that shined that brightly._

_She felt drawn to it. As if it called out to her._

_Ruby felt her heart race as she stood in front of a partially opened door. The orange glow had disappeared the moment she had stopped. Something in her mind screamed at her to leave. That something was amiss. But she couldn’t move. She felt frozen in place. Taking a breath, she opened the door to find her parents laying silently sleeping. Stepping in, Ruby made sure she stayed quiet as to not wake them. They looked so peaceful as they slept._

_She stood at the foot of their bed admiring them when something caught her eye. She took her eyes off her parents for a second, and when she looked back she saw her mother’s face staring right at her. Ruby felt her heart leap from her chest as she stepped back in fear._

_“What have you done?” Her mother howled._

_“I...I haven’t done anything,” Ruby replied as she took a step back._

_“We should have never…”_

_Before her mother could say anything more, Ruby noticed a large red spot forming on her mother's stomach. Ruby’s body began to twitch as she watched her mother fall to the ground lifeless. Before she could feel any sorrow, her anger took hold of her. Her body burned as every muscle in her body tensed with the fear of what she had done. It was her fault they died. There was nothing she could have done. Falling to her knees, she let out a scream._

“NO!” Ruby screamed.

Wonho rushed back into the room where he had left Ruby. He thought she was sleeping peacefully and he had only left for a moment. He watched as she twisted in the sheets crying out in pain. Her body moved in ways he had never seen a human move before. But hearing her cries for help, he felt compelled to help her in some way. But how, he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t even sure what had happened to make her twitch like that.

It was when her body came to a sudden halt that he rushed back to the bed. He couldn’t see her pulse and her body grew cold quickly. He reached out to her. As he did she shot up quickly. Her eyes fluttered opened and revealed a crimson red iris’ surrounded by nothing but darkness.

“Ruby?” Wonho asked.

Her face snapped quickly to face him. Her eyes, full of hunger. For a moment, Wonho didn’t recognize her. The air shifted around them and he felt an impending danger coming from her. It was almost as if she felt the same thing as he did. She quickly shot out of the bed and stood there watching him. Her head cocked to the side as she waited. And without a moment of hesitation, Ruby lunged toward him.

“Ruby,” Wonho called as he caught her and tossed her back to the bed, “I’m not your enemy.”

Ruby sat there for a second before lunging toward him again. Again, Wonho tossed her aside, this time to the wall. He couldn’t hurt her. But he couldn’t just let her keep attacking him. Whatever this creature was, it wasn’t Ruby. Wonho stood watching as she stood on the opposite side of the room swaying back and forth. She smiled at him revealing pearly white fangs as she did. In a split second, Wonho felt his breath shorten as she lunged toward him once again.

Falling to the ground, Wonho gazed at her, as she sat over him. Her eyes showed nothing but hatred. Just as she placed her fangs at the nape of his neck, something in the air changed. It felt light once more. He felt her body tremble over him as she fell limp. Wonho wrapped one arm around her, in an attempt to comfort her, and maneuvered around until they stood. He held her there for a moment, welcoming her warm touch. Until she pushed him away.

“What…” Ruby said.

Her voice shook with fright. She looked at him and then around the room. The blankets on the bed had been tossed to the side and the mattress had been moved slightly to the right. The walls had even been scuffed a little. Looking back at Wonho, she stepped back.

“Ruby,” Wonho said softly, “Relax. Everything’s going to be alright. Just breathe.”

“I...I can’t…” Ruby replied as she rushed to collect her clothes.

Wonho stood watching as she rushed to get dressed. He wanted her to stay there with him. But, as he watched her, he couldn’t help but walk over to her slowly and help her. He slid her skirt up to her hips. Her body still shook with the shock of what happened. He couldn’t blame her. He just wanted her to know that she was safe there.

Helping her with her shirt, Wonho let out a breath as he slid the white top over her head. Pulling her arms through, he stood there quietly observing her. She had tried her best to conceal her tears, however, Wonho had heard her soft sobs as he helped her. He gazed at her as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“You don’t have to leave,” Wonho said softly.

“I’m sorry,” She mumbled before kissing his cheek and then darting out.

The crisp morning air nipped at her bare skin as she ran down the street. She wasn’t even sure where she was, but she knew she had to go somewhere else. Somewhere that wasn’t in his presence. She couldn’t stay there, not after what had happened. After a few blocks, Ruby found herself losing her balance. Her mind spun with images what had happened. There was something dark inside her. Something that wanted out. Her body shook as she fell to her knees as she thought back to how Wonho’s room looked.

It was a mistake for her to go that far with him last night. It was a mistake to think her nightmares had stopped. Placing her hands over her eyes, she let out a few tears. There was no way what she was going through was normal. No way anyone would understand. As she sat crying on the sidewalk, she couldn’t help but want to be back in his arms. Of all the people. She should be wanting to see Nikky or Reid. Not that they would know how to help. She wasn’t even sure if Wonho could help her. What she did know, was that last night when he held her, she felt safe.

Just when she was gaining the strength to get up and find her way home, she felt a soft and gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she was surprised to see Wonho standing there with an umbrella. It was funny, she had been so focused on running that she hadn’t even felt the rain.  What as funnier, was the fact that she had just been thinking about him, and there he was.

“At least let me walk you home,” Wonho said softly.

“I’m…”

“Don’t say it,” He said abruptly, “You don’t have to apologize. We don’t have to talk about it. But I won’t have you walking home in this weather alone. And dressed like that.”

She couldn’t argue with him. There was no winning against him. She learned that lesson last night. Still, Ruby was grateful he had shown up. After all, she didn’t exactly know where they were.

They walked in silence, as the sound of the rain hitting their umbrella filled the ears. Ruby was lost in thought and afraid to speak. Afraid that Wonho might resent her for what happened. Which made little sense. If he did resent her, why would he be there right now walking her home? Shaking her head, she tried to focus on something else. Stealing short glances at him, Ruby couldn’t help but turn red as she thought of what they had done prior.

His skin had felt so soft and cool against hers. And the way he had kissed her. So gently and carefully. Almost as if he thought she might break from his touch. There was so much about him that she didn’t know but wanted to know. As she kept her eyes on him she was unaware of what was around her. She felt a strong tug on her side and suddenly she pressed against him. Looking to her side, Ruby saw a group of drunk men walking by them.

“Thanks,” She whispered.

Wonho remained silent as they continued their walk. Ruby wasn’t sure if he was upset or what and was far too scared to ask him. His eyes had narrowed on the men that had passed them by as if he were warning them not to come closer. Even after they had passed, Wonho kept his grip tight on her.

The silence around them was starting to drive her nuts. She couldn’t just let it go. No matter how much she wanted to. She wanted to forget everything that happened. She was afraid that it would happen again if she let herself loose like that. Letting out a breath, Ruby dug up the courage to apologize to him. However, before she could even open her mouth to speak, Wonho had dropped the umbrella and slammed her into a concrete wall.

He stood for a moment with his gaze focused on the ground. His breaths were short and quick like he had been running a marathon. Ruby didn’t know what to do or what to say. Her apology was now lost as she stood watching him pant. Placing her hand on his cheek she hoped he wouldn’t feel it shaking.

When his eyes met hers, she swore she saw them change color. Without hesitating, Ruby leaned toward him and placed her lips over his. Seeing those eyes, those eyes filled with sorrow and fear broke her. To be honest, she wasn’t sure if it was pain that she saw in them or something else. But whatever it was, it forced her to move.

As the rain fell over them, it felt as though nothing was really there. There were no buildings, no people, no animals, nothing but them. Deepening the kiss, Ruby moved closer to him. She needed to be close to him. His arms wrapped around her and squeezed her tightly. When she moved away to look at him, his gaze seemed somber.

“Sorry,” She said, “I didn’t mean to kiss you without…”

Before she finished, Wonho trapped her in another kiss. Perhaps her small gesture meant something more to him. She felt her heart slow and steady itself after Wonho released her and collected the umbrella. She walked beside him quietly wondering what he was thinking about.

Their walk seemed longer than what it had been last night. However, she did have other things on her mind. And now, as they stood at the foot of her home, Ruby felt slightly disappointed that they had made it. If that incident hadn’t have happened, she would still be in his apartment, probably sleeping soundly. Lowering her gaze, she let out a breath.

“Ruby,” Wonho said, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Ruby asked, “It wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I should be the one apologizing. I…”

She paused. What could she even say to make sense of it when she didn’t even know what was happening to her? She couldn’t lie to him after what he had seen. Though as she thought about it now, nothing made sense. She had been sleeping, and then suddenly she felt a burning sensation in her body. Her world fell dark with only specs of blue standing before her. And when she woke, she was lying on top of him. How could she tell him that?

“Really,” Ruby said and hoped her voice didn’t sound as shaky as she thought it was, “I...I don’t know what came over me...I…”

Her mouth seemed to be in gear before her mind was. She needed to stop speaking before she’d say something she’d regret.

“It’s okay,” Wonho replied, “You don’t need to explain. But know, whatever it is that you’re going through. You’re not alone. I’m here. I’ll be here for you whenever you need. Don’t be afraid to come to me when you feel scared or alone.”

Ruby stood there in awe of what he was saying. His voice was low and quiet as if he only wanted her to hear it. Still, she just didn’t know what to tell him. She had kept most of her nightmares a secret, even her past was a secret from Nikky. But maybe with Wonho, she’d be able to share a little bit of it.

“RUBY!” Nikky called from the door, “What are you doing, get your ass inside or you’ll catch your death…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol

After his run-in with Nikky and that guy she was with, Kai couldn’t shake the feeling something bad was about to happen. He had spent a better part of his night examining the body looking for any clues that would lead him to the Vamp. As the police entered the scene, Kai felt it was best to flee before the cuff him on suspicion.

A few hours later and he had heard of another murder in the bathroom of a bar. Not that that had anything to do with him. But he had checked it out anyway. To his surprise, there was a young girl sitting on the bathrooms counter with bruises on her neck. He had thought it had just been a spat between girls before he took a closer look. He had noticed the way she was sitting as if she was with someone. Her legs were spread wide enough to show her pink panties and her lipstick had been smeared. Upon a closer look, Kai found two small wounds on her neck, making him believe it had been the same Vamp.

Kai was now convinced there was a vamp on a killing spree somewhere out in the city. He wasn’t sure of its next target, but he knew it wasn’t going to be his sister. No matter how good Ruby was at defending herself, she was no match for this Vamp. He darted out of the bathroom with his phone in his hand dialing his sister's number. When he was met with her voicemail, he hung up and tried again.

It was on his third call that he hung up before he could hear her greeting. Lowering his phone, his mind wandered back to his past. To their childhood. To that one night, Ruby was having a fit at their aunt's place. He had never seen vampire eyes like that. As he stood in the alleyway behind the bar, Kai felt his fear creeping up on him. What if she was the cause of this? What if she had snapped and gone on a killing spree? His hands shook as his mind traveled back in time.

_He had just finished another training session and sat on the ground catching his breath. He felt more powerful than ever and was ready to tackle his next mission when his aunt came strolling in. Naomi Blackwell was the second, well third best hunter in the Blackwell family -next to his parents. She was slightly taller than Alice and had short grey hair, which she’s had since birth._

_Kai had always respected her and looked up to her. However, seeing Naomi there worried him. She usually never went into the training room if he was there. Rising to his feet Kai greeted his aunt. There was something about the way she stood there with her gaze never leaving him. He grew more curious the moment Naomi stood in a ready position. Her left arm was stretched out and her hand motioned for him to come to her._

_Kai had trained with his aunt countless times. Since his fathers passing, Naomi took it upon herself to continue his teachings. He smiled and ran toward her. This time the outcome would be different. This time, Naomi would be the one on the ground. Given that Kai was still only a young adult, and Naomi was a little better than him, his confidence didn’t change. This time, he was determined to win._

_Their fight lasted a little while. Kai knew his aunt was going easy on him but didn’t care. He was enjoying the time with her. He threw a fist at her only to have her catch it and toss him to the ground._

_“You’ll never win if you keep getting distracted,” Naomi declared, “You need to focus or else you’ll wind up dead.”_

_“I know, I know,” Kai groaned, “I was just so into it. I thought for sure I would win.”_

_“And that’s where you lose,” Naomi replied, “If you keep letting your mind play tricks on you and let it trick you into believing you’ve already won, your opponent will find your weakness.”_

_“Yes aunty,” Kai replied, “Were you holding back?”_

_Judging by his aunt's surprised expression, Kai was right. She was holding back. And she still beat him. Letting out a breath, Kai wondered why she would have held back. Something must be up. He stood there waiting for an answer._

_“You love your sister right?” Naomi asked._

_“What does Ruby have to do with it?” Kai asked, “She’s not here. She’s not the reason…”_

_“Do you love your sister!” Naomi barked, “Answer me.”_

_“Sure. She’s my sister.” Kai replied._

_“Would you do anything for her?” She asked, “To save her?”_

_“What are you talking about?” Kai asked._

_His heart raced in his chest with Naomi’s questions. He felt dread lurking behind each question. Her quiet and demanding tone made it worse for him. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear anymore, let alone answer them any more. Fear clung to him when his aunt turned away from him. It was as like her next question would break her if she asked. Still, he didn’t understand her reasoning for questioning him._

_“Answer the question,” Naomi demanded, “I need to know if you’d do anything to save her.”_

_“You know I would,” Kai replied, “I love Ruby. She’s my sister. As her older brother, it’s my duty to protect her from everything and anything. But why are you asking me this?”_

_“There may come a time,” Naomi began her voice shaking with sadness, “When you’ll have to protect her from herself.”_

_“What do you mean?” Kai asked afraid to hear her answer._

_“Kai,” Naomi said softly, “You remember what happened when you were a child and that vampire attacked you and your family. Your father went to a vampire for help with Ruby. There may come a time when she turns. And you’ll be faced with a tough decision. I need to know you can do it. I need to know you’ll everything you can to help her. Even if it ultimately means ending her life.”_

To this day, Kai held onto those words, hoping that it wouldn’t come to that. However, after Ruby left, Kai had grown more worried about her. And now, as he stood there trying to reach her, his darkest fear was slowly turning into reality. He had repeated to himself that he would do whatever was needed to save his sister. Even if it meant killing her. However, he wasn’t convinced.

Though Ruby hated him for leaving her in his shadow, he still loved her. He had done that simply to keep her out of the spotlight. A dumb mistake on his part. By doing that, he had pushed her away and let her leave without going after until years later. And now, he might have to do the one thing he knew he couldn’t do.

“Damnit,” Kai yelled and picked up his phone.

His fingers moved quickly to find her number. Pressing her contact, he listened to the rings. When her voicemail came up, he hung up and ran toward her house. If anything happened to her. If anyone hurt her there would be hell to pay.

He rushed to her house to find the lights out. She must have still been out with whatever-his-name-was. Cursing, Kai had no choice to sit there and wait for her to come home. He sat on the steps to her house and watched the quiet street before him. As time drug on, Kai found himself trying to stay awake. It proved difficult what with all of the silence around him.

“Kai?”

He had just closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes, the sky was grey and the rain had started to fall. He looked up to see Nikky wearing a blue raincoat over her work uniform. Her hair was damp, but not from the rain, and put up in a ponytail. She looked adorable standing there staring at him with her head slightly tilted to the side. He smiled as he rose from the step. He wasn’t sure how early it was, or why she was at Ruby’s but he was thankful for the company.

“What are you doing outside Ruby’s?” She asked.

“I was waiting for her,” Kai replied.

“She didn’t go home?” She asked, “That little devil. I bet she stayed with him.”

Kai felt his stomach drop. Ruby stayed with whoever he was. His ill feeling was soon diminished with a sudden rage that took hold of him. How could she?

“I know where her spare key is,” Nikky said as she walked past him up the stairs, “Why don’t we go inside and I’ll make you a nice cup of coffee.”

“Fine,” Kai replied and followed her inside.

As Kai waited for Nikky to bring his coffee, he took a seat in the living room. Ruby didn’t have much, but what she did have was friends who loved her. Leaning back in his chair, perhaps he let his mind get the better of him. However, in the back of his mind, he remembered the incident with the wine bottle. She was getting stronger. She was probably still having nightmares. Pulling his phone out from his pocket, he dialed her number.

_You’ve reached Ruby, I’m either busy and can’t come to the phone, or I have it turned off for personal reasons. Either way, you know what to do._

“Damnit Ruby, answer your phone,” Kai yelled as he hung up.

“Still no answer?” Nikky asked as she walked over with two coffee cups, “I’m sure she’ll be home later.”

“Thanks,” Kai said as he took one of the cups from her, “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“In a few hours,” Nikky replied, “I wanted to see if Ruby was home before going in.”

“Ah,” Kai replied, “You just wanted to hear about her night, is that it?”

“You caught me,” Nikky said.

Her small giggles made him smile. Nikky was different than most of the girls he had been with. She was bubbly and warm-hearted. Her smile seemed to light up the dim room they were in. For a second, Kai thought how nice it would be to settle down and start a family. He could grow to like moments like this. Moments where the stillness didn’t bother him. Where he felt relaxed and without a care in the world. He wouldn’t have to worry about any night creature running around. 

“Ah, there she is,” Nikky said as she pointed out the window, “And that must be…”

Kai seemed to tune out the last word Nikky had said the moment he laid his eyes on them. Ruby stood in front of a young good looking man. His chiseled features had been etched in his mind since he was small, and there was no mistaking that firey colored hair. Kai rose from his seat after his mind began piecing together the pieces. That man that Ruby smiled with, that she locked lips with that the vampire who had saved her when she was a child.

Kai could feel his body shaking with fear and anger. Why? Why was he there with her? Why was she so close to him? What was his endgame? Kai watched helplessly as Ruby spoke with him softly about something. He wanted to rush out there and pull his sister away from him in fear of what Wonho would do to her. But his body refused to move. He screamed at himself for being so afraid to step out there. Cursed at himself for not knowing who she was seeing in the beginning.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nikky rush to the door to greet Ruby. Just like those moments in the movie where people begin to move in slow motion, Kai was witnessing it in reality. Nikky seemed to move at a snail's pace to the door. As her body inched further away from him, Kai wanted to scream out to her to stop. That she had no idea what that man was capable of. But there he stayed. Motionless. Afraid.

“Ruby,” Nikky called, “What are you doing? Get your tiny ass inside right now, or you’ll catch your death of cold. You to mister. You get your butt inside too. You’ll get sick.”

“It’s all right,” Wonho said.

Kai winced at the sultry sound of Wonho’s voice. It was calm and alluring, just like it had been back then.

“I’ll leave her with you,” Wonho said, “I’ll see you later Ruby,”

“Wonho,” Ruby called, “Thank you.”

Kai watched from the living room as Wonho walked away from the stairs stopping at the window. Kai felt his breath shorten as Wonho turned and held his gaze. Wonho’s gaze pierced through his and sent shivers down his spine. And the gentle smile that Wonho showed him made it worse. Kai didn’t like the uneasy feeling he felt after Wonho left and began to dread seeing his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol

Ruby could tell Nikky was excited to see her. The glow in her eyes when she saw Wonho begged her to tell her everything that had happened. And she would. Everything except the blackout episode. Nikky didn’t need to hear about that. Turning back to the closed door, Ruby half expected Wonho to come barging through the door. But, when she saw the fiberglass door shut tightly behind her, she knew that wasn’t going to happen. Wonho probably had other plans that needed to be taken care of. Gazing down to her soaked clothes, she let out a breath. She needed a warm shower and a change of clothes.

“Sorry about your clothes,” Ruby said softly, “I didn’t think it’d rain this much.”

“Don’t be,” Nikky said with a smile on her face, “That’s why you have a dryer. Now, go warm up with a nice hot shower. When you finish, I want to hear everything.”

“Shouldn’t you be going to work?” Ruby asked.

“I guess,” Nikky groaned. “You better come and visit then.”

“I will,” Ruby said.

“Okay,” Nikky said, “See you later. See you later Kai.”

As Nikky darted out the door, Ruby stood there dripping and thinking about what she said before she left. Thinking nothing of it, Ruby headed for her room, only to stop at the entrance to the living room. She thought she had seen Kai standing there glaring at her. To her disbelief he was. She stood for a moment debating whether she should argue with him or not. She chose not to and headed up to her room.

Ruby let out a soft breath as the water rushed over her. The heat that fell over her was inviting and comforting. There was nothing like a hot shower after standing in the rain for a few hours. As she began washing her hair, she thought back to Wonho’s apartment. The nightmare she had must have triggered whatever it was that followed. Placing her hand on her chest she felt a sharp pain. One that reminded her of the pain she had felt at Wonho’s.

Shaking her head, she tried to think of something else. With the memory still fresh in her mind, it was hard for her to focus on anything besides that. Finishing her shower, she got out and wrapped a towel around herself. Her mind felt trapped in an unending maze of questions. With little answers, Ruby was beginning to wonder if she’d ever know the truth.

“Ruby,” Kai called.

“What?” Ruby barked.

For a moment, she had forgotten Kai was still in her house. Perhaps she should have told him to leave. Besides, what could he possibly want now? Maybe he wanted to lecture her on how late she had stayed out. Or maybe he wanted to tell her that she shouldn’t sleep with strangers. As if he even cared. Wiping a small spot on the mirror, Ruby gazed at herself. She was hoping she’d see someone other than a tired 28-year-old. At least it wasn’t that black eyes girl from before. Shaking her head, Ruby hoped she’d never see her again.

“Ruby, can we talk?” Kai asked.

For once, Kai sounded sincere. Like he actually wanted to talk and not argue. She waited for a moment. Wondering if she should or not. It wasn’t like they had the best of relationships. Now was probably the worst time for him to try and make amends. After everything, he had put her through. All those years living in his shadow. No one acknowledging her or her skills.

“Please,” Kai begged.

“What could you possibly want to say to me?” Ruby barked as she opened the door, “Are you going to yell at me for staying out so late? Or that I shouldn’t have slept with someone I just met? Well, guess what Kai, You’re not Dad. You don’t have a say in what I can and cannot do. I’m old enough…”

Ruby paused when she saw Kai’s soft expression. He looked truly frightened like he had seen a ghost. Perhaps, her anger was misplaced. Taking a breath, Ruby calmed herself.

“I’m sorry,” She said, “What do you want to talk about? Would you mind if I got dressed while you did? I don’t want to stay in a towel all day.”

“Sure,” Kai replied.

She couldn’t believe how agreeable he was being. This wasn’t like Kai. Actually, it was. Only it was like when he was a child. That look on Kai’s face. Those wide eyes that looked like they would overflow with tears at any second. His soft tone was exactly like when he was a kid and when he would ask her to play with him. That was until he started his training. Then he turned into a total ass.

Still, it was nice to see Kai act like that. Like he was worried about her. She smiled as she passed him and headed into her room. Going to her closet she pulled out her shoji screen - a three-panel wall made of paper used to divide a room. She placed it just outside her closet so she could drape her towel over it and look for a suitable outfit to wear. When she had everything set up, she called out to her brother to join her.

Hearing his footsteps enter her room carefully, she wondered if he really did have something on his mind. He was unusually quiet, which made her all the more worried. Kai wasn’t this quiet unless there was something bothering him. The question was what?

“Is everything all right?” She asked, breaking the heavy silence that hung over them.

“No,” Kai whispered, “Not really.”

“It’s not like you to beat around the bush,” Ruby said, “What’s wrong?”

“Ruby you know I care about you, right?” Kai began “I may not show it. But I do.”

“You do have a strange way of showing it,” Ruby said as she tossed out a shirt.

“And you know I’m only looking out for you?” Kai said.

His voice sounded unsure and shaky. Like the next thing, he would say would really hurt him. Ruby walked around the shoji and gazed at him. He sat on the foot of her bed, face buried in his hands. He looked like he was trying to find the right words to say. Ruby walked toward him and knelt down in front of him.

“Listen,” She started, “I know you care. But you have to realize that I’m a grown woman now. I don’t need my big brother’s protection anymore. Not with people or with creatures. I can handle myself. So you don’t have to worry.”

“You don’t get it,” Kai said, “I’m the only one capable of protecting you. You have no idea what’s out there.”

There it was. That over-bearing, over-protective personality of his. Ruby stood up and glared at him. He was the one who wasn’t listening. He was the one who didn’t get it. The more she stood there glaring at him, the more she felt her anger grow.

“Listen here,” She barked, “I don’t need your protection. I never did. If you don’t remember all those years of training, I was far better than you. So thanks, but no thanks.”

“NO!” Kai shouted, “You don’t understand…”

“Then make me,” Ruby yelled, “Tell me what I don’t understand. Tell me why you’re the only whose capable of protecting me. You saw him, didn’t you? Wonho. He can protect me. I don’t need you.”

“Enough!” Kai barked, “Wonho won’t protect you. What’s he going to do? Is he going to charm them to death with his killer good looks? God. You can’t even tell what he is...Can you? And you call yourself a hunter.”

That was it. The last straw. Kai could say whatever he wanted about her. But to say that about Wonho. She stood there fuming with anger and ready to blow. She could see that Kai knew that as he stepped back and fell back onto the bed. She could feel her blood boiling in her veins. He had no right to say that. No right to say his name like that. She wanted him gone. Taking a step toward him, she took a breath.

“Leave,” She demanded.

“No,” Kai said.

“I said leave!” Ruby shouted, “I don’t want you in my house. I don’t want you in my sight. I want you gone and far away from me. And away from Nikky and Reid. If I see you near them, Kai I swear I’ll kill you.”

In a huff, Kai stormed off leaving Ruby exactly how she wanted to be. Alone. Her body shook with the aftermath of what happened. She stood there for a while thinking about what he said. About how he was the only who could protect her. It was nothing but bull shit. Something he told himself to make him feel like the bigger person. Ruby had hoped that their conversation would have gone differently. She would have preferred it if they just talked about other things and not about the past.

She turned to her closet. Leaning against the wall was a sword that had been past down in the Blackwell family. It had been given to her mother after she had married her father and then given to her when she was old enough to wield it. It was the last thing she had of her mother and father aside from the photos. And the only thing that kept her tied to the Hunter life. She let out a breath and headed out to see Nikky. Gossipping about her night was going to be far better than sitting in an empty house angry.

*******

“You did not?!” Nikky shouted.

“Not so loud,” Ruby whispered, “Do you want the entire restaurant to hear you?”  
  


“Hell yeah I do,” Nikky declared, “I want everyone to know my girl got laid last night.”

“Shut up,” Ruby said as she hid her now bright red face.

Ruby had made sure to tell Nikky the entire story of her night, except for what had happened earlier in the morning. There was no reason to worry about her. Besides, seeing Nikky’s large smile was enough for Ruby. It was far better than Kai’s smug face when they fought. Thinking back to him, Ruby felt her anger spark back up.

“Did Kai talk to you?” Nikky asked, “He seemed rather eager to speak with you. He said he called you all night, but you didn’t answer.”

“Oh? He called me?” Ruby replied and dug out her phone.

Sure enough, she had missed several calls from him. He even left a couple of voicemails. Those she would look at much later.

“Yeah. He waited outside your house all night,” Nikky said, “I think he was really worried about you. I don’t blame you. He looked pretty spooked when we saw him.”

“You saw him?” Ruby asked, “Wait, who you were you with?”

“Reid,” Nikky started, “I went to the bar last night and hung out with him. I got a little drunk and we walked around the city. That’s when we saw Kai. There were cops around and a body hidden in a body bag. It was really creepy. And I bet Kai was really worried about you.”

“That ass hole,” Ruby said.

Ruby noticed the looked on Nikky’s face as she spoke more about how it was nice of Kai to be so worried about his sibling. Little did she know about the fight Kai had with her. Still, Ruby couldn’t help but think that there was something else Kai wanted to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol

As Ruby sat playing with the plate of food Nikky had brought her, her mind swayed back to the moment at Wonho’s apartment. She just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong with her. And no matter how many times she tried, she couldn’t find the answers and the only person who knew the answers, she refused to see. Well, for the time being. Her last conversation with her brother hadn’t ended so well and still burned in her blood.

Letting out a breath, she placed her fork on the plate. The Diner was busy, much like it was every day. And, as usual, the constant chatter from the other customers was of what they had done that weekend and what their future plans were, as well as the current events. And it seemed the only current events that were on everyone’s mind was the murders that had been taking place over the last several days.

Everyone had heard a different story. The truth had been twisted somewhere along the way much like it does with anything. But if you looked hard enough, it was there hidden in the darkness. Ruby hadn’t been paying too much attention to the news, not with how crazy her life had gotten. However, she felt there had to be some sort of connection between them. Ruby tried her best to ignore the voices, that was until she heard the news about the latest victim.

The police had found a girl sitting on the bathroom counter in some pub downtown. Since it was on the rougher side of town, Ruby had avoided going there. The streets were usually filled with garbage and people sat on the side of the road begging for money. From what she had heard, the police still couldn’t find any evidence that linked any of the victims together. All that connected them was the method. Throat slit and two pin holes in the neck. However, the girl from last nights murder was different. Her neck had been snapped and two holes had been found on her neck.

Ruby let out another soft breath. All of this talk of murder had thrown her off her appetite, not that she had much of one anyway. Taking her eyes from her plate, Ruby looked at her friend, who stood at a booth smiling at a couple of guys who were laughing at something she must have said. It never ceased to amaze her how well Nikky got along with everyone. Placing her plate a few inches further on the table Ruby got up to leave.

No matter how hard she tried, her mind just wouldn’t let go of everything. She thought back to Wonho and how he must have felt. He should have been freaked out or something. But instead, he was calm. Like he was expecting something like that to happen. With her running out scared, she hadn’t thought of him coming after her. Yet he did. Seeing him, with his kind eyes made her feel safe. No one, not even Nikky or Reid, ever made her feel like that.

As she turned the corner, head still full of thoughts and still lowered to the ground, she wondered about skipping work and just staying home to sort through things. Just as her mind fought back and forth about what to do, she felt the air shift. It took her a moment to realize that she had bumped into someone. Taking a step back, Ruby apologized before the man turned to face him.

“It’s all right,” he said.

Ruby’s eyes widened as she gazed at him. He was handsome, just about as handsome as Wonho. His eyes were narrow like a cat and his skin was pale like a ghost. He wore a white turtleneck sweater that had a red-neck piece and dark red cuffs. His jeans looked stained with red wine or something similar to it. His sense of fashion was questionable given that it was late summer and was usually too hot to wear sweaters. The more she stared, the more she realized that maybe it wasn’t so strange seeing him in that kind of outfit. With the light rain that sprinkled down, it did make it a tad cooler out. But not enough to warrant wearing a sweater.

Taking a moment away from his choice of clothes, Ruby trailed her eyes up to his face. Something about him reminded her of something from her past. A past, she couldn’t quite remember. The more his eyes held hers, the more she felt her body tremble. His crooked smile sent shivers down her spine. Her heart began to race in fear. A fear she hadn’t felt since she was a child. Just who was this guy?

His smile twisted into something crooked and sinister. Ruby’s breath grew shorter the longer he smiled at her. She knew that smile knew those thurst-filled eyes. Somewhere deep inside, she knew him. When his eyes twinkled with a red glow, Ruby took another step back. Her heart raced faster than before. She was in danger and needed to leave. Yet, she remained there. Frozen in fear.

“I..I should really watch where I’m going,” Ruby said praying her words didn’t sound as shaky as she thought they did.

“Really,” He said, “It’s all right. No need to apologize, love.”

His voice was smooth and soothing. And the way he spoke resembled that of someone from a different era. Still, Ruby couldn’t shake the fear she was feeling. Her body grew hotter as she stood there praying for someone to come to her aid. When she realized no one would, she quickly thought of an excuse to leave.

“Sorry,” She said as she looked to her phone, “I’m going to be late for work. Sorry again.”

She still had a few hours until her shift, but the words just came so naturally to her that she didn’t even think about it. Her body took off quickly as she darted past him. And out of the corner of her eye, she saw his eyes shimmer red once more.

She ran as fast as she could. Around the next corner and down the street. When she felt she had placed enough distance between them, Ruby steadied her pace. However, it didn’t stop her heart from racing or her short breaths. She bent over and placed her hands on her thighs and took a few deep breaths. It didn’t work. She felt more anxious and scared than she had been before. Her mind kept asking her what if he was right behind her? What if she hadn’t gone as far as she thought? She looked to her side quickly and let out a long breath. He wasn’t there.

Ruby stood there for a while catching her breath and trying to calm herself before her shift. When her nerves finally settled and she felt confident enough, she left. The walk there was quiet. A few people walked past gossiping about something, and a few cars passed her by. However, her thoughts seemed to drown out the noise. She tried to figure out where she had seen that guy before. He looked so familiar, well at least his eyes did. Shaking her head, she thought it’d be best to leave it be.

“You’re early again I see,” Reid said as Ruby walked in.

“I know,” Ruby replied, “I’m just going to stay in the back until my shift starts.”

She walked past the bar hoping that Reid wouldn’t ask her why she looked so out of breath or why she showed up early again. If she told him, he would more than likely tell her she needs an escort or worse. He might try and get Kai to watch her. And Kai would only make things worse.

The break room was one of the most peaceful places in the bar. Little noise made it past the thick doors and walls making it the perfect place to be alone with one's thoughts. Ruby stood in front of her locker and opened it to find her spare uniform waiting for her. She should have just gone home and changed after seeing Nikky. It was her every intention to do so. That was until she ran into that stranger. His gaze still haunted her and gave her chills. Once she finished changing, she stood at the mirror in the small staff bathroom.

Her face looked more pale than usual and her hands still shook slightly as she tried to wipe a bead of sweat off her brow. How could she still feel so scared after distancing herself? It frustrated her that, no matter how hard she tried to remember where she had seen him before, she couldn’t. It wasn’t for a lack of trying. She was. But something was blocked in her memory.

“Damn it,” She whispered in defeat.

Her night seemed to drag as she brought countless drinks to several tables throughout the night. The constant yelling from people from across the bar was starting to drive her nuts. What tipped the scale was she could hear loud crunching from a table from the other side of the bar and questioned if anyone else could hear it. Pushing the thought from her mind, she placed a drink on the table full of college students.

“Hey, when do you get off? Wanna hang with us later?”

Ruby rolled her eyes. The drunk jocks weren’t her type. Never had been and never would be. Besides, they were far too drunk to even stand. Alcohol had been spilled all over them as well as the table. Annoyed, she turned and left. She wasn’t dealing with them.

“Are you okay?” Reid asked as she placed her tray hard on the counter, “You seem a little edgy tonight?”

“I’m fine,” Ruby lied, “Just those idiot college kids.”

“Say no more,” Reid replied, “I’ll deal with them later. Care to help me back here?”

A break from people seemed like a great idea to her. She ran behind the counter and stood next to Reid and began mixing drinks. The more she mixed, the shorter the night seemed to be. She wasn’t sure why and she wasn’t going to question it. Seeing the slight smile on Reid’s face brought a smile to hers.

“You should work back here more often,” Reid said, “It’s a lot more fun when there are two people.”

She knew he could tell she was still feeling tense. She couldn’t help it. She had been like that for weeks. She hid it from Nikky well, but for Reid, it was a little harder to hide it from him. He seemed to know what she was thinking before she did. Most of the time, Reid paid no mind and kept to himself. However, when Ruby was really tense, Reid would try his best to take her mind off of whatever was bothering her. This night, wasn’t one of those nights. Still, Ruby smiled and nodded.

As the crowd died down to only a few, Ruby felt the stillness of the room wash over her. Finally, she’d have some peace of mind. Or at least she hoped so. She began cleaning the tables that had been empty and left in a mess. Focusing on wiping the table, kept her mind focused on something else. That was until her mind clicked with a thought. She paused for a moment to concentrate on the thought and bring it closer to her.

His eyes. Those deep red thirstful eyes. The darkness that surrounded them. And that white crooked smile. In the back of her mind, she could hear the screams from her nightmares. She could feel the heat from the flames that engulfed the home. They were connected somehow and she felt so close to figuring out how. Yet, she still seemed far from it. She placed the thought back in the back of her mind and went back to wiping the tables.

“Ruby?” Reid called, “Are you finished over there?”

“Yeah,” Ruby called as she tossed the rag in the bucket before heading back to him.

“Why don’t you take a break?” He offered, “Have a drink.”

“I’m all right,” Ruby lied. The truth was, she wanted that drink.

“I insist.” Reid declared, “Sit there and drink this. When I come back, I had better see at least a little bit of that drink gone.”

Ruby took a seat exactly where Reid told her to, right in front of where he had been working. He had placed a hurricane glass filled with the bright red drink she loved. Smiling, she slid the drink closer and took a small sip before she watched him disappear to the back. It had felt like hours had passed since Reid had left. The music and sounds of the customers became a dull hum in the background as she stared deeply into her glass. All her thoughts seemed to fade for a moment as she welcomed the silence around her. She was finally feeling a little calmer thanks to Reid and his excellent service. However, it seemed to be the calm before the storm.

“Ouch! Damn it!”

Her calm silence had been interrupted by one of their customers. The girl’s shrill voice was enough to break a Munk out of their vow of silence. Ruby turned to see what the commotion was and was even more surprised to see a blonde girl standing up from her table and gripping her hand tightly. There were two other girls with her and panicked as they tried to find something to wipe up the alcohol that was spilled as well as the shards of glass that had shattered on the ground.

Ruby rose from her seat and headed toward them when a strong metallic aroma filled her senses. She froze in place and tried to figure out where the smell was coming from. She looked everywhere and when she turned back to the girls, she brought her attention to the blonde holding her hand. There was liquid dripping from the palm of her right hand that slid down from between the fingers of her left hand.

Suddenly, the world around her fell dark with only swirls of oranges, red, and blues filling the places where people stood. Ruby could hear their hearts beating quickly as they ran around scare. With the smell of the girl's blood filling the room, Ruby found herself growing more and more lost. And thirsty.

Her body seemed to move on its own. Drawing close to the thing it craved. She approached slowly, hoping to not alarm the girls. As she drew closer the smell of blood became stronger as well as her thirst for it. It was like everything around her had disappeared and the only thing that mattered was the girl in front of her. Her blood flowed quickly through her body with the rapid beat of the girl's heart.

Ruby stood a few feet away from them. Her eyes fixated on the blonde. The girl's friends stood behind her afraid. Ruby slowly reached out to them in an attempt to grab the girl.

“Ruby!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol 
> 
> A/N: I'm just gonna let you all know that next week there will not be a new chapter. I have a few friends coming up for a few days, and I'll be entertaining them. I hope to get a new chapter up for the following week.

Wonho watched as Ruby walked up to the stairs and into her home. The other girl standing in the door had her eyes glued to her. She looked worried but happy. She had offered him to come in or rather demanded that he come inside and dry off as well. But Wonho had something he had to do. Knowing that Ruby was home safe and in the care of her friend, he was more than happy to leave. As the door closed slowly in front of him, Wonho’s soft smile faded into a stern look.

She was going to be harder to handle from now on if she kept shifting. Wonho contemplated telling her. However, it wasn’t the right time. Not that there ever would be a ‘right’ time. For now, he’d leave it be as he himself needed to wrap his head around a few things first. One of which was the vampire running around the city.

As he turned to walk away, out of the corner of his eye Wonho noticed a young man in the living room window. He was scruffy looking with his hair curled from the aftermath of the rain. Even his clothes looked a little worse for ware. There was something about his caramel like hair and hazel eyes that held his attention for a moment. Then he remembered. The man standing there glaring at him was Ruby’s older brother. He was a lot taller than Wonho remembered, although he hadn’t seen him since the incident. He clearly didn’t look pleased to see him.

Wonho continued on his walk, his mind filled with questions of what to do and how to handle everything once the truth was out. He wasn’t sure if Ruby would believe him or not. How many people would believe in someone who tells them their a vampire? Or something like it. Truth was, Ruby wasn’t like a normal vampire. She was different. She had taken the blood differently than other humans had. But the question was why?

He wasn’t sure if it had to do with her age or not. If it was it made little sense. She would have turned then, and her parents would have killed her. Or locked her away somewhere. Maybe that’s what they did? As his mind pondered those thoughts, he paused to remember their home. 

It was a beautiful home, with acres and acres of forest around it. The ivory pillar held a black steel gate with the symbol of a sword and rose in the center. Wonho had always loved how it looked when the sun fell. He had kept his distance from the hunters for years, but couldn’t help himself when he wandered the forest. That was when he had first met Liam, Ruby’s father. And after the incident, Wonho hadn’t seen them. That was until he had seen the golden embers over the horizon. When he arrived, the home was nothing more than burnt rubble.

Wonho lowered his gaze. He had thought that the kids had perished with the fire. That was until he bumped into Ruby. Granted, it took him a little while to figure it out. And once he did. Once he invited her out. He fell. Hard. Harder than he had ever before. He wanted to protect her, not only from the outside world but, from herself. He didn’t know what she was capable of. And if that morning was any indication of what was to come, he was going to have his hands full.

He wandered until he made his way into the park. The people stood staring as he passed them by. He had grown accustomed to the stares and whispers. Finding a bench, Wonho sat and looked up to the grey colored sky. Surely, there was something he could do. He sat for hours, deep in thought watching as the people passed him by wondering why someone as handsome as he was, was all alone.

Alone. A word he hadn’t heard in a long time. He had been alone for centuries. He didn’t care if he was alone. He enjoyed the silence that came with it. Enjoyed the solitude. However, as he sat there on the bench alone. He felt uncomfortable. Like something was missing. Looking to his side, he saw an empty place. An empty place that should be filled with her. Those short hours being with Ruby had given him a need he had never felt before. And now, being away from her, he felt empty.

He rose and stood for a moment. The air around him grew colder and the people who were once wandering around seemed to have vanished. The eerie silence surrounded him and made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Something was wrong, he just wasn’t sure what. Looking to his left, he saw a young man walking by wearing a white turtle neck sweater, with a red collar and darker red cuffs. Wonho watched him for a moment, the young man's smile gave Wonho weird vibes. As he passed by, Wonho knew the reason why. The smell of blood lingered on as he passed as if he had just fed on something.

Wonho’s eyes widened and he darted off in the direction the man had just come from. Where? Where was his recent kill? He searched all over the city but came up empty-handed. Wonho stood in the middle of the street looking all around him for any sign of an attack. When he didn’t, his mind quickly went to Ruby.

He darted back in the direction of her home. When he arrived to find the house dark and without a soul in it, he tried to focus on her. He needed to know she was safe. Closing his eyes, he breathed in slowly allowing the silence to once again cover him. His ears became alert to every sound around him, from the soft drips of the ran that hit a puddle next to him to a person eating a piece of lettuce a mile away. He narrowed his focus, trying to pin-point Ruby’s location.

Standing in front of her home, Wonho felt a strange and dark feeling lingering toward him. He had felt that feeling before, mere hours ago in his apartment. Ruby was on the verge of shifting. Wonho felt the darkness creeping closer to her. Letting out a breath, Wonho moved quickly, making it seem like everything around him stood still. He needed to make it in time before Ruby would do something she’d regret.

“Ruby!” He yelled as he burst through the door.

Her hand was reaching out to another girl and her eyes had become clouded with darkness. Wonho noticed the other bystanders and their scared expressions. He let out another breath, he had made it. Barely. He rushed toward her and stood behind her. She felt cold as he stood inches from her, just like she had felt that morning. Twice in one day. Something had to have triggered it. As he looked to the blonde girl with blood dripping from her hand, he figured that was the cause of all of this.

“Come back,” Wonho whispered as he placed his hand over Ruby’s eyes and pulled her close to him.

He hoped that, just by being next to him, would bring her back. He watched as her arm lowered back to her side, and felt her go limp against his body.

“Ruby? What happened?”

Wonho looked to the young bartender who rushed toward them. He looked frightened for her. Wonho held her tightly out of reflex as he watched the young man look to the other girls.

“Are you three okay?” He asked.

“No,” The blonde said, “What the fuck is wrong with her? Is she on some kind of drugs?”

“I looked like she wanted to eat us,” Another girl added.

“I...Ruby...She’s not like that…” he replied, “I’ve called for an ambulance for your hand.”

“We won’t be coming back,” The blonde blurted out, “Unless that psycho is fired. Right now!”

Wonho could feel the girls fear in her words and looked to the bartender, who looked to Ruby with a somber look.

“I won’t do that,” He declared, “Ruby isn’t like that. She wasn’t going to ‘eat’ you. She was probably reaching out to help you.”

“I fucking doubt it,” She replied, “Come on. We’ll wait outside. Away from that psychopath.”

Once the girls had left and the door closed shut behind them, Wonho looked to the man standing beside him. His body trembled but not with fear. No, this time Wonho sensed anger. But not toward Ruby, or himself. His anger was toward the girls who had called Ruby a psycho.

“Is she all right?” He asked as he looked to Wonho.

“For now,” Wonho replied, “I’ll take her home and…”

“No,” He blurted, “Take her back to your place.”

Wonho was confused for a moment. Even though the safest place for her was with him at his apartment. Wonho thought it would be best for her to wake up in a familiar place. However, seeing the look on his face, Wonho felt compelled to do what he asked.

“All right,” Wonho replied.

“Good,” He said and smiled, “If her brother saw her, he’d freak and cause more trouble for her.”

As Wonho held Ruby in his arms, he wondered if he should tell her the truth or not. No matter how he looked at it, she was going to be even more confused than before. He looked back to her friend, Wonho could see that he had calmed a little.

“I’m Reid by the way,” He said, “I’m one of Ruby’s friends.”

“Wonho,”

“She’s okay right?” Reid asked, “She’s not...what they said she was?”

“She’s not,” Wonho replied.

She was something a lot more dangerous. But he couldn’t tell him that. Hell, he couldn’t even tell her just yet. There was no telling how she would react to that. But, he knew he couldn’t keep it a secret for long. Sooner or later, he would have to tell her the truth. For now, his only focus was taking her back with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol   
> A/N: I'm back! well, sort of. It was a busy couple of weeks let me tell you. haha anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! I should be back to my normal uploading schedule next week!

Reid let out a soft breath. The last person had finally stumbled out and now he was left with nothing but silence. It had been ages since he had felt the calmness of the pub. But after what happened with Ruby, he wondered if anyone would come back.

The tables were soaked from the countless drinks that had spilled throughout the night. Even the crumbs left behind had stuck to the table like cement. It would take hours to clean all of this up himself. He thought of calling in another employee. But with it already being so late, He had decided to tackle the mess himself.

His mind felt numb with the thoughts that circled above him. He had never seen Ruby like that. That vacant stare, the slow movements. Everything about it made little sense. She wasn’t some sort of monster. She wasn’t like that. Was she? After all, he knew very little about her. Ruby kept her personal life to herself. Well, most of it anyway. Reid’s hands shook as he thought of her attacking those girls.

“She wouldn’t do that,” Ried told himself, “She’s not a monster.”

His words, though shaky, held the truth. His truth. Reid would never consider Ruby to be a monster. She was just...different from everyone else. And being different wasn’t a crime. Shaking his head, he continued cleaning.

Time ticked by slowly as he rubbed down the soaked filled table. Though his body was busy with the task at hand, his mind, however, wouldn’t let the thought of what happened go. He tried to think of something else, anything else, like planning his second date with Nikky. He smiled, Nikky was such a sweet girl. Whenever she came in with Ruby, his stomach would fill with butterflies and his heart would beat a mile a minute. He was shocked when she agreed to a do-over. This time, Ried was determined to have nothing ruin their night.

With his mind tackling two things, Reid started to feel a bit dizzy. Taking a seat in the booth he was cleaning, he leaned back on the leather seat. He wanted to make both of them happy. He wanted to make whatever was happening to Ruby disappear so she could be happy once more. With no knowledge as to how to really help her, Reid felt lost. He wondered if Nikky might know something. But shook his head. If Ruby didn’t tell him anything, the chances of her telling Nikky were slim as well. He was right back to square one.

“Damn,” He said.

Placing his hand over his mouth, he tried to narrow down his options. As long as Ruby was with Wonho, she was safe. And as long as Nikky was at home, she was safe, and Reid would do his best to keep it that way. Rising from his seat, Reid walked over to the bar. Since there was no one around, and closing time wasn’t for another few hours, Reid felt it would be an appropriate time for a drink.

Walking around to the other side of the bar, Reid grabbed a short glass and a good bottle of whiskey. He hated the taste of whiskey, it always burned his throat and left a bad taste in his mouth. However, it was the only thing he could think of that might help ease the thoughts, while keeping him a tad bit sober. Pouring the amber liquid into the glass, he took a deep breath before taking a sip. Just like every other time, the drink burned its way down his throat and into his stomach. Reid coughed a few times as the liquid settled into place.

Looking out to the empty pub, Reid couldn’t help but think of the time he had first met Ruby. Nikky had brought her in and begged him to give her a job. Reid didn’t know what to do. But seeing those pleading emerald eyes, he couldn’t help but agree. He never regretted that day. He had watched Ruby grow from the silent waitress to the waitress full of spunk that wouldn’t take shit from anyone. She would laugh and smile with the regulars who hit on her and politely turned them down. Ruby was one of the best waitresses he had ever hired. And now, she was going through something he didn’t know about. Something he couldn’t help with. His anger with himself grew and he slammed his fist into the counter.

“Whoa there. What did the counter ever do to you?”

Looking up from the counter, Reid saw Kai walking toward him. A feeling of dread fell over him as Kai continued to draw closer. Of all the people to show up, Kai was the last person he had expected to see. Kai looked a little worse for wear like he had been out drinking most of the night. And now he was here probably wanting to drink more. Reid took a deep breath and readied himself for whatever Kai was going to throw at him.

“Where is she?” Kai slurred.

“You’re going to have to be more specific?” Reid replied, “Who is ‘she’?”

Reid knew full well Kai was looking for his sister. And like hell was he about to give up where she was. She was safer away from her brother.

“Ruby,” Kai barked, “Where is she?”

“Not here,” Reid replied, “And she’s not hiding in the back either. So don’t even bother looking for her there.”

“Then where is she?” Kai demanded.

Reid had to stand his ground. Ruby wasn’t in any position to see her brother. Or to be bothered by his countless rules. Glaring at Kai, Reid hoped that maybe he could get him to leave without speaking to him. When Kai sat at the bar, Reid realized he was going to have to force him to leave.

“I sent Ruby home,” Reid began, “She was feeling under the weather, so I told her to take the rest of the night off.”

“That’s funny because she’s not at home,” Kai declared, “I should know. I was just there.”

“She’s with Wonho,” Reid said, “He came and took her back to his place.”

Reid could tell by the hateful look in Kai’s eyes that he didn’t like what he heard. In fact, Reid didn’t like telling him. But he didn’t have much of a choice. With any luck, Kai would take this information and leave her be, and maybe just leave in general.

“Why the hell did you leave her with him?” Kai barked, “She needs to be at home. Where she’s safe.”

“She is safe,” Reid began, “Besides, she doesn’t want to see you. I thought she told you countless times that she didn’t want to see you.”

“I’m her brother,” Kai shouted, “I can protect her.”

“She doesn’t want to see you,” Reid yelled back, “She hasn’t seen you in 10 years. And you suddenly stroll back into her life and expect her to treat you like whatever happened in the past didn’t happen. Ruby doesn’t need you. And, as far as I’m concerned, she has more family here than with you. Now leave!”

Reid felt his heart race with each word and his blood boil with anger. He was beginning to understand why Ruby hated him so much. Kai just didn’t get it. Ruby had everything she needed here. Reid made sure of that.

Reid watched as Kai rose from his seat. He stood for a moment before glaring back at Reid.

“I don’t care,” Kai said, “I’m her brother. I’m the only one who knows how to keep her safe. How to keep her from ever finding out the truth.”

“The truth?” Reid repeated.

Seeing the look of shock cover Kai’s face, Reid knew Kai had said too much. Now, Reid’s curiosity grew. What truth did Kai know? Did he know why Ruby had been acting weird? Before Reid could press him for more answers, Kai turned and darted out the door just as another customer walked in.

***

Ruby awoke to find herself blanketed in darkness and in an almost unfamiliar place. As her eyes adjusted to her new surroundings, she found herself in the bedroom at Wonho’s apartment. She was alone and the room was silent. It was almost eerie how silent the room was. Turning to her side, she half expected to see Wonho lying beside her. However, the spot beside her was empty. Not that she could blame him. She’d want to sleep elsewhere too if she had another freakout.

As she rose, she began to question how she got there. She remembered seeing Nikky, barely eating the meal she had, then that run-in with that guy. Her body shivered with the thought of his red eyes staring at her. She had gotten to work...her head felt fuzzy and began to ache. She remembered the girls who had cut themselves with glass and the strong scent of blood in the air.

Shaking her head, she tossed the blankets to the side and placed her feet on the floor. She tried to gather her thoughts to make sense of everything, but it was all blurry after the girls. Running her hands through her hair, she let out a breath. It was hopeless to force it out. The only thing she could do was piece it together slowly. And what better way to figure things out than to take a nice hot shower. And from where she sat, she could smell the awful stench of sour booze on her. How? She wasn’t sure.

Wonho’s bathroom was a lot larger than she had expected. The walls were white to match the sink and tub. Next to the tub sat a mannequin with a white robe wrapped around it. Which seemed pretty convenient to her. Next to the tub was the shower. The white brick tile surrounded the inside and there was even a small place to sit. The large square-shaped shower head dangled from the ceiling, there was even a handheld one as well sitting on the wall opposite of the bench.

Since she hadn’t heard Wonho, nor had she seen him in his apartment, she thought he might not mind if she took a quick shower. She stripped slowly as her muscles felt tense and ached. Why? She wasn’t sure. And she hoped the shower would help.

Sure enough, as the warm water rushed down her, she felt better. Even if it was just a little bit. She thought back to what happened after Ried had told her to take a break. She had sat deep in thought staring at the drink he had made her...Then the girls...one of them got cut on some glass...Ruby remembered the crimson smell that danced through the air. It called to her...She felt strange after that. Like something had taken over. She had felt so thirsty. But not for alcohol or water. That sweet smelling thick liquid that dripped from the girl's hand…

Her body trembled. She wanted to drink that girl's blood. But why? Who in their right mind would want that? She felt frozen as her eyes widened. The only creature known to drink the blood of humans were Vampires. Her heart began to race as her mind searched for an answer. She couldn’t recall ever being bitten by one in her life. But that doesn’t mean much. It could have happened at any time. She cursed under her breath. Then she remembered how many hidden traps she had placed in her home. There was no way anything could have gotten in. So why?

“Damn it,” She cursed as she slammed her fist into the shower wall, “What the hell is happening to me?”

Had she been cursed? If so, by who and how could she reverse it? Was there even such a thing as reversing it? She cursed once more. There had to be some sort of explanation for what was going on. This couldn’t be in her mind. People had seen her change...She had felt the change herself. She crouched down and slid her hand down the slippery tiles. Everything felt hopeless. Her body began to tremble once more with the fear of the unknown creeping up on her.

Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her and wet clothing clung to her skin. Her heart skipped when she looked to see Wonho behind her. The moment she noticed him, she felt a rush of emotions flood over her. She had tried her best to stay strong. And for so long, she had kept up the act like she wasn’t terrified or breakable. However, as Wonho’s arms tightened around her, Ruby lost all sense of strength. Her body trembled as the tears streamed down her face. She twisted herself around and placed her hands on Wonho’s soaked shirt.

She felt her tears stop and her body regained its stability. She didn’t want him to see her like that. No one had ever seen her like that. Except for Kai. She thought the walls she had built were strong enough to hold off anything. Yet, whenever Wonho was around, she felt exposed.

Wonho moved one of his arms and twisted around to turn the tap off, while his other arm stayed firm against her back. She didn’t want him to let her go no matter what. But, he was sitting fully clothed and now soaked because of her. Ruby kept her head lowered, ashamed of what she had made him do.

“I’m sorry,” Ruby whispered.

Wonho remained silent as he lifted her up to stand. Her heart quickened as she thought of how mad he must be with her. Feeling his gentle touch on her chin, she let him bring her eyes to his. His eyes were deep and full of worry. She felt her walls shatter once more as she tried to force the tears back.

“Wonho,” She whispered.

“It’s okay,” He said softly, “You’re safe. I’m here.”

“I’m sorry,” She repeated, “You’re soaking wet because of me.”

“Not the first time,” Wonho said, “And it won’t be the last either.”

Hearing those words, hearing the softness of his voice, made Ruby smile.

“Now,” He said, “Let’s dry off, and order some take out. We can talk about what happened...Or we can just sit in silence.”

She pondered for a moment. If she told him, Wonho might not understand. He might begin to fear and resent her. On the other hand, maybe, just maybe he might understand. She wasn’t sure what to do. However, with what had happened hours ago, Ruby felt she had no other choice than to tell him a little bit of what she was going through.

“All right,” Ruby said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol

They sat silently eating their meals. Ruby wasn’t entirely sure where she should start. Should she start at the beginning? When she got her scar? Or should she just skip that and tell him about the nightmares she’s been having? Her mind swarmed with thoughts of where she should begin that it started giving her a headache. Looking at him, she wondered if it would be okay for her to tell him.

She picked at her food. With everything that had happened, her appetite was the last thing on her mind. She couldn’t stand the silence any longer. And when she opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by Wonho’s soft voice.

“You don’t need, or have to, tell me everything,” He said, “You can leave out anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

She felt relieved when he said that. However, if she didn’t tell him, she’d feel worse than she already was. Even though their meeting was only a short time ago, Ruby felt she could trust him. There was something that drew them together. Call it fate, if you want to. Whatever it was, Ruby was glad that they had met.

“I’ve been having nightmares,” She began as she stared into her plate, “They’re always the same.”

She paused. Her mind screamed at her not to tell him. That he’d grow frightened of her. That he’d kick her out. Call her a freak. She took a few deep breaths and reminded herself that she needed to do this. If at least one person knew what was going on, then maybe she’d be able to piece together the puzzle.

“I wake up in a dark room,” She continued, “I walk down a long hallway and start to see family portraits. There’s this amber glow in the distance and the smell of smoke fills the room. When I run toward it, I start to hear screams. I recognize them, but I can’t place who they are.”

Ruby could feel her body tremble as she spoke. She saw the images of her nightmares flash before her. The glowing light, the flames. The screams. She felt and heard everything. She felt sick, but she needed to continue.

“When I get close enough to the light,” She said, “I can smell it. A strong metallic scent that masks the smell of the smoke. Then...I see it...blood. It covers everything...Some nights, I only see the flames and hear a voice calling. Other nights, it’s like that. I’ve even seen Reid and...Nikky.”

Ruby sat back in her chair with her hands hovering in front of her. There was no turning back for her now. She thought she’d feel relieved that she told someone. But now, as she sat there trembling, she wasn’t sure.

Silence filled the room around them once more and Ruby’s anxious feeling grew as she waited. Wonho had stopped eating when she started. He sat frozen in thought or fear, Ruby wasn’t sure which one. The longer the silence lasted between them, the more she wanted to hide away and pretend she didn’t just tell him about them.

“Those nightmares,” Wonho began, “They’re not nightmares.”

Ruby looked at him confused. How were they not nightmares? They were terrifying.

“They’re memories,” He said softly, “Memories that have been twisted by your fear into those nightmares.”

Again she sat stunned with his words. She didn’t understand, how could memories be twisted into nightmares. Unless she had witnessed something horrible as a child and her mind was trying to tell her something.

“I’m sorry,” He said, “It’s all my fault that you’re going through this…”

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked, “You haven’t done anything to warrant saying that.”

“That’s a lie,” Wonho replied, “I have…”

“You’re not the cause of my nightmares,” Ruby argued, “You couldn’t be. We only just met a few days ago.”

“That’s a lie too,” He said.

Ruby’s eyes grew wide. She had only met him the other day when she ran into him on a morning run. Before she met him she had had those nightmares. He wasn’t the cause of them, she was sure of it.

“Tell me again,” He asked, “How did you say you got that scar on your stomach?”

Placing her hand over her stomach she traced her finger along part of the scar. She looked to him with a gaze filled with fear.

“My aunt Naomi,” She started, “She...she said I was in a car accident...That the windshield broke and sliced my stomach...That the crash killed my parents…”

She couldn’t mask the fear in her words. Was what her aunt told her a lie? Had something else given her that scar and killed her parents? Her heart began to race and her breathing grew short. Had everything she’d been told a lie...And worse, was Kai told to keep it from her?

“I don’t blame you for believing her,” Wonho said, breaking her out of her thoughts, “You were so young when it happened...I...I wish I could take it back.”

“Take what back,” Ruby asked, “What are you talking about?”

“You weren’t in a car accident,” Wonho said, “And your parents weren’t killed because of it. Your aunt and your brother have been deceiving you.”

Ruby looked down to her hands that shook violently. She had always thought something about what Naomi had told her was off. There was no way a cut like that would heal that quickly. Suddenly, the pieces of the puzzle were slowly fitting into their rightful place. The question now was, could she handle what else he had to say.

“I’m so sorry Ruby,” Wonho said as his eyes met hers, “I know this hurts. I know this is confusing. And believe me, I don’t mean to make you feel scared. I...You need to know the truth.”

The truth. She had been seeking it for so long and now she was going to hear it. She found it hard to believe that Wonho knew what the truth was. And that he had met her long ago. But, stranger things could happen. She wanted to know more. Wanted to know what he knew. As she opened her mouth to ask him to continue, she felt her breath shorten, her heart race and her vision blur. She felt her body lean to the right and the table moved from below her vision to in front and finally above before growing dark.

*******

**_Hours Earlier at a bar across town_ **

Chugging the last little bit of his drink, Kai slammed his glass on the counter and ordered another drink. He couldn’t let go of his conversation with Ruby. How hard was it to understand that he was only trying to protect her? All those years ago, he had kept her hidden from the eyes of the other hunters. He had done so to protect her. And yet, she simply pushed him aside.

She walked out on him. She left herself wide open for an attack. She had no idea what dangers lurked in the shadows. She couldn’t even see what Wonho was. Kai slammed his fist on the counter again and cursed under his breath. Ruby made herself vulnerable around that monster. And now, it was only a matter of time before that beast would strike.

The more Kai thought about how Wonho could be using her, the angrier he grew. No matter how much he wanted to take out that creature. Kai was bound from a promise made long ago. In exchange for saving his sister, the Blackwells were sworn not to hunt him. To let him live and hunt as he pleased. For all Kai knew, Wonho was the one behind all of these attacks and was using Ruby to get back at him.

“Damn it,” Kai shouted.

“Is this really how you spend your nights?”

Kai froze when he heard the all too familiar voice. The icy undertones. The demanding tone. Kai knew all too well whose voice it belonged to. His mind urged him to get up and leave. However, his body remained glued to the bar stool. He wasn’t expecting to see her here. And of all the times for her to show up, it had to be now when everything was falling apart. Kai needed to keep his cool around her. There was no telling what she was capable of now.

“Cat got your tongue? Answer me, Kai.”

Her voice broke through his mind and caused him to sit straight in his seat. He turned slowly to see a person standing a few feet away from him. She wore black leather clothes and a black hooded robe that concealed weapons from his view. With him being unarmed put him at a huge disadvantage to her. Not that he really expected her to fight him.

“Well?” She barked.

“What are you doing here Naomi?” Kai asked.

He tried to mask his fear behind a strong tone. However, as Naomi lifted her hood up and exposed her gray pixie cut hair and ivory skin, Kai took quick notice to the smile on her face.

“Relax,” She said, “I’m not here for you. I’m here for the Vampire you can’t seem to kill.”

Kai’s eyes widened. She couldn’t mean Ruby. Naomi couldn’t possibly know what Ruby was going through. Could she? Maybe she was here to catch Wonho? Kai kept his guard up. There was no need to tell her about Ruby’s sudden shift in character.

“What vampire?” Kai asked.

“Obviously, the one that’s on a rampage,” Naomi said, “Even though it’s been quiet these past few days, it’s still out there. It’s still lurking in the shadows waiting for the right time to strike.”

“I can handle one Vampire, aunt, Naomi,” Kai replied.

“Sure you can,” Naomi sneered, “If you can, why haven’t you? This doesn’t have anything to do with Ruby, does it?”

Kai held his breath. Naomi was smart, she could pick up on anything. Maybe Kai was giving too much away with his expressions. Either way, Kai needed to leave before she asked any more questions about Ruby and used her authority to get the answers out of him.

“Of course not,” Kai scoffed. It did.

It was part of the reason he hadn’t caught that vampire. He cursed at himself. He had gotten so caught up with seeing his sister, that he let his guard down and forgot for a moment why he was really there. That vamp had been terrorizing the city for a while and Kai let him. All because he was more concerned with Ruby and her sudden shift.

“It’s happening isn’t it?” Naomi asked as she took a step toward Kai, “She’s changing. Isn’t she?”

“Like hell, she is,” Kai barked and threw his half-full glass toward his aunt.

Naomi always seemed to know the right words to say to trigger his anger. Kai wasn’t one to show much emotion. Naomi taught him that. However, if anyone said anything bad about Ruby, Kai changed. It was like someone flipped a switch in his mind. All other senses paused and his anger pushed through until it reached its breaking point.

Darting off his seat, Kai lunged toward his aunt. He was going to make sure she would regret saying that. Flinging his fist her way, Kai assumed he would be the victor. However, that wasn’t the case. Naomi had caught his fist and with her other hand placed on his belt, she tossed him to the side. Landing hard on a table, Kai let out a shout of pain as he fell through the crack he had made. Small pieces of the table clung to his shirt and jeans, but it didn’t stop him from trying to get back to his feet.

“You never learn do you?” Naomi said as she approached him slowly, “You’ll lose if you keep this up.”

She was right. Kai was going to lose. He knew that just as much as she did. As he stood facing his aunt, he let out a few breaths. He wasn’t as fit as he used to be. And he blamed himself for slacking. There was silence for a few moments between them. Kai tried to wrap his mind around what other reasons she could be here for but turned up with nothing except for Ruby and that rouge vamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol

****Kai couldn’t help but feel his Aunt’s icy glare from beside him. He wasn’t even sure how they went from fighting to sharing a drink. And yet, there they were with two whiskey glasses filled halfway with the amber liquid. Kai felt defeated in more ways than one. Not only had Naomi bested him in a hand to hand combat, but She also knew exactly what was happening with Ruby. Which he didn’t understand. Naomi hadn’t seen Ruby in 10 years, there was no way she should have known what Ruby was going through. Was there?

Taking a sip of his drink, Kai let out a short breath. Whiskey always burned down his throat. This stuff seemed worse than the other brands he had in the past. Still, it took the edge off, even if it was for a brief moment. He tried to think of a way to get out of this situation with Naomi and get to Ruby’s side to warn her. Not that Ruby would listen anyway. He just wanted to get to her before Naomi did. There was no telling what Naomi would do when she sees Ruby and what’s going on with her.

“Why are you really here Naomi?” Kai asked.

“I told you,” She began, “I’m here to handle that rouge Vampire you can’t seem to kill.”

Kai stayed silent trying to find the truth within her words. Namoi couldn’t be suspecting Ruby for the murders. However, Kai couldn’t say for sure if Ruby wasn’t the one behind it.

“If I find out that she’s behind it,” Naomi continued as she took out a small knife and twirled in on the counter, “I will kill her. You know that.”

Kai flinched as Namoi slammed the knife into the table. There was one thing Naomi was good at and that was keeping a promise. With Naomi’s declaration to kill Ruby if she was the one behind everything, Kai felt his worst fears creeping up to him. Kai rose to his feet and slammed his hands down on the counter.

“I swear to you,” He declared, “I’ll find that Vamp and kill it myself before you can get to it. Or Ruby.”

“All right,” Naomi said, “It’s a challenge then. I’ll give you...Five days. If you haven’t killed the beast, or I find out it really is her, I’ll kill her right in front of you. So you can see what happens when you make a mistake.”

Kai turned and darted out the bar. He ran as fast as he could, making sure to dodge the people as he passed them. He needed to get to Ruby before anything happened. He needed to tell her about her past, about Naomi’s plan, and get the truth from her. Even though Kai was certain his sister wasn’t the true cause of the murders, there was a sliver of doubt in his mind. He wasn’t with her the night of the first murder, there was a slight chance it might have been her without her realizing it.

“Damn it,” Kai shouted.

There was no time for him to doubt himself. He told himself constantly, that she wasn’t the one behind it. That it was some other vampire. His feet came to a sudden halt with the passing of that thought. Another vampire. Wonho. He was the only other vampire that he knew of that was in New York with his sister. His mind dove quickly into the darkness of his thought. Wonho was getting close to Ruby to teach her how to kill. He was using her.

Kai’s heart beat quickly in his chest as he searched his mind of anything that might dissolve his thought. When nothing came, Kai quickly darted back down the street and made his way to Ruby’s home.

The buildings blurred passed him as he made his way down the winding streets. Kai dodged as many people as he could, hoping that he would make it to Ruby’s before anything happened. Knowing Naomi, she would already be on Ruby’s tail. That is if she could find her. Ruby’s ability to disappear was one of the things Kai was grateful for, at least, in this scenario.

Turning a corner, Kai paused to get a good look at his surroundings. His heart pounded in his chest as he desperately tried to read the street sign. Fifth Avenue. He was close. Only a few more blocks and he’d be standing on Ruby’s doorsteps. Catching his breath, Kai drew in one large breath, before darting off again.

Upon climbing up the stairs to Ruby’s quiet little home, Kai noticed the lights out. Ruby wasn’t one to have lights on if she wasn’t in the room, so Kai assumed she must be in her room fast asleep. He knocked lightly at first and waited. Minutes passed and his impatience started to wear thin. He knocked once more a little harder than before and waited.

“Ruby,” Kai called as he knocked once more, “Damn it Ruby, open the door.”

His knocks became louder and louder the more impatient he became. She had to be home. As his fist slammed on the door one last time, Kai felt defeated. She wasn’t there. Which meant one of two things. 1. She was at work and safe, 2. Naomi had gotten to her first and was interrogating her. Kai shook his head, Naomi wasn’t that quick. He rushed back down the stairs and hurried to the pub.

He wandered into the bar, half expecting to see Ruby’s glaring expression. However, he was greeted with a silence that clung to the air like gum to a shoe. He stood for a moment wondering if he had taken a wrong turn somewhere. The bar was normally packed on Friday nights. This was something odd about the silence, one he couldn’t quite place. Although, with the quietness of the room, it gave him ample opportunity to talk to Ruby one on one. The only thing he needed to do now was to find her.

Kai searched the room for any sign of anyone else. Anyone that could lead him to her. His eyes fell on the bartender at the counter. He held a small glass, three-quarters full of some sort of liquid. Kai studied him for a moment. It took him a moment to realize that the blonde haired bartender was Reid. Kai approached him slowly until he saw Reid slammed his fist into the counter.

“Whoa there. What did the counter ever do to you?” Kai said.

As Reid turned, Kai could tell he had interrupted a deep train of thought. Regardless, Kai needed answers and the only one who had them at that moment was him. Hopefully, Reid was nice enough to give it to him without much hassle.

“Where is she?” Kai asked.

“You’re going to have to be more specific.” Reid replied, “Who is she?”

Kai didn’t have time for his silly games. Ruby was in danger, and he was the only one who knew where she was. Taking a deep breath, Kai tried to calm himself.

“Ruby,” He declared, “Where is she?”

Kai kept his gaze focused on Reid. He noticed Reid’s eyes shifted from side to side. Kai knew Reid knew where Ruby was. So why was he being so difficult? After a few moments of silence between them, Ried finally told him she wasn’t there. That he had sent her home after she said she wasn’t feeling well. Which wasn’t like Ruby at all. It would take a major illness for her to go home sick. Something big had to have happened.

“She’s not there,” Kai said, “I should know, I was just there. So where is she then?”

“She’s with Wonho,” Reid said, “He came and took her back to his place.”

Kai’s eyes widened with what he had just heard. Why on Earth would he send her with him? Wonho was nothing but trouble. As far as he knew, Ruby would have been safer staying in the back of this pub, not with him. Kai’s anger grew the more he stood there lost in thought.

“Why the hell did you leave her with him?” Kai barked, “She needs to be at home. Where she’s safe.”

His words were full of anger. No matter how hard he tried to keep his anger in check. The moment he heard Wonho’s name out of Reid’s mouth, he lost it. He couldn't even make out what Reid was trying to say. His eyes turned to his lips as they mouthed the word safe. How the hell would he know she’s safe with that monster. Whether or not she wanted to see him, he could protect her better than anyone. Better than Wonho.

“I’m her brother,” Kai shouted, “I can protect her.”

Again, Reid’s words were nothing but silence to his ears. Ruby was only safe with him. He was the only one who could keep her safe. Kai rose from his seat, anger boiling in his blood. He felt like he was going to explode at any given moment. And who better to blow up in front of the very person that kept his sister away from him.

“I don’t care,” Kai said, “I’m her brother. I’m the only one who knows how to keep her safe. How to keep her from ever finding out the truth.”

“The truth?” Reid repeated.

Kai stepped back and held his breath. He had said too much. He cursed under his breath, turned and darted out the door, sidestepping away from someone who crossed his path. The only thing on his mind was getting to Ruby before Naomi did. If he did, then maybe he would be able to tell her something he was dreading to do. The truth. That was unless Wonho beat him to it.

*******

Wonho sat a few inches away from Ruby. The room was filled with silence and a heavy feeling of dread hung over them. The moment he saw Ruby’s eyes haze over and her body leaned to the right, he acted quickly and rushed to her side. Having caught her mid-fall, Wonho positioned her in, what he thought, might be the most comfortable position. He watched her closely as a puppy would. He focused his eyes on her slight movements. Her hands shook as placed them to her face.

She was frightened and unsure of what to make of what he had said. In the back of his mind, he wanted to take it all back. He wanted to erase her memory of everything that happened and bring her back to her home. However, at the same time, he wanted her to know the truth. No matter how dark and terrible it was. After all, he was the reason why she was changing. Lowering his gaze, Wonho searched his mind for anything that might ease her suffering.

“I’m sorry,” She said softly.

Wonho lifted his gaze, surprised at her words. Of all the things she could have said. He knew she would have questions. He should have been the one to say that. He was planning on saying it at least a few times in his explanation. Yet, she was the one sorry. Why? She had done nothing wrong.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Wonho replied, “You’ve done nothing…”

“I’m sorry I blacked out,” She continued, “I seem to do that a lot lately…”

Her voice was low and almost too quiet to hear. Wonho wanted to approach her. But his body refused to move. She had more to say, he was sure of it. For the time being, he sat silently waiting for her to speak again.

“It’s hard to understand. Yet, I feel like I’ve known the whole time,” She paused to find her words, “The whole story of the car accident...It felt so dramatized...And being so young, I thought nothing of it. I...I just don’t understand why they would lie to me.”

“They did it to protect you,” Wonho replied, “They thought…”

His words felt caught in his throat as his eyes fell on her. Her body trembled as he heard soft sobs. There were no words for him to say to make her feel any better. Her whole world was falling apart in front of her and he couldn’t do anything except make things worse for her. He cursed under his breath.

“I’d understand if you want to go back home,” Wonho began, “You probably want some time to process all of this.”

For the first time in centuries, he felt a sharp pain in his chest where his heart used to be. He was amazed at how human she made him feel. And for once he wished he was. Just for a chance at a normal life. A normal life with her.

“I can’t go home,” Ruby declared, “Kai could be there...and I really don’t want to see or deal with him right now. I wouldn’t even know how to talk to him right now.”

“You’re welcome to stay here,” Wonho said, “For as long as you need.”

The truth was, Wonho didn’t want her to leave and felt relieved when she said she didn’t want to leave. However, he feared for the remainder of the night. He didn’t know how she was feeling aside from broken. And he felt if he said anymore, she might actually leave. For now, he felt it was best to leave it at that and hope she wouldn’t want to talk about it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol

****“Not good enough!” Lucian shouted as he slid his arm across the table.

He spent hours trying to figure out the perfect plan to lure his next prey in. However, no matter what he thought of, it didn’t seem right. He wanted everything to be perfect, especially when his next meal was as gorgeous as she was. He had thought of luring her out into an alley and attacking. But that seemed almost too barbaric. He then thought he would lure her to the pier, a beautiful view for a beautiful girl. Even that didn’t feel right. He looked to the floor at his scattered notes. Was there nothing worthy enough for her?

Bringing his attention to the sketch of the girl on the wall, he let out a breath. Even his sketch didn’t capture her true beauty. He had done his best to remember the fear in her eyes and the ghost-like appearance of her skin. However, if someone else were to see it, they would find it breathtakingly close to the actual person. Lucian took pride in getting every little detail right, right down to the way the light reflected off her face.

“I’ll find the perfect place,” He said as he crossed the floor toward the sketch, “I’ll make sure to savor every last drop of you.”

Passing the sketch, he made his way into his small living room. He let out a breath as he gazed at the stained and cracked walls. This place wasn’t his first option as a hideout. And since that Hunter was getting somewhat closer to finding him, Lucian needed to make sure to change locations every so often. This place, however, was far from what he was used to. Slouching in the run-down chair, Lucian grabbed the bottle of rum that sat at the leg of the chair and took a long swig.

Surely there was someplace in this city worthy of her. Worthy of his kill. His patience was wearing thin. Staring blankly at the wall, Lucian let out a deep breath. He couldn’t remember the last time he took his time with a victim. He had gotten so caught up with the thrill of the screams, and the taste of the blood that he had forgotten how thrilling it was going to be. How satisfying it would be to taste her blood.

His body twitched with excitement as he imagined her squirming under him. How she would beg for death. And how her eyes would fill with fear as he would drain every last drop. For a moment, as his mind wondered with the thought of gazing into her eyes as he’d watch the life drain from them, his mind quickly darted to the past. A past he hadn’t truly forgotten. A night he would never forget. The monstrous eyes he had seen in the dark room of that Manor. The anger and fear they held. He let out a muffled chuckle. Those same eyes he had seen in that girl.

Lucian took another swig of his drink before tossing the bottle to the wall. He was going to make absolutely sure that she was the one. He was going to make sure he’d replicate that night. Just to be sure she was indeed the creature he was looking for. A devilish grin formed on his face as he rose from his seat.

“First,” He said to himself, “I need to find out more about her.”

Lucian retraced his steps back to the sidewalk where she bumped into him. He stood spinning slowly as the light rain drizzled over him. She had to have come from somewhere. But where exactly. There were too many variables. He needed to concentrate. He needed to bring himself back to that day. Closing his eyes, he let the sounds of the cars passing, the peoples murmured voices, and the sound of the rain dull into nothing.

She had turned the corner, clearly, in another world, she had bumped into him. Taking a deep breath, Lucian tried to remember how she smelt. Still, there were too many variables. Narrowing his focus to only her, Lucian began to remember her scent. A mix of flowers and citrus fruits. But there was something more to the scent. There was a hint of freshly baked pastries. As Lucian opened his eyes, he smiled widely to himself.

Stepping quickly around the corner he saw it. A quaint little diner, with a name he surely wouldn’t forget. The Midnight Diner. He smiled as he crossed the street with the smell of baked goods and hot meals filled the air before him. That girl had shared the similar smell, it wasn’t until he opened the doors, that he knew he had found the right place. Turning back to see the street, He found the diner to be in an almost perfect location. It was tucked away nicely that tourists wouldn’t find it. However, it wasn’t the perfect spot for her.

“Good morning, table for one?”

Lucian turned back to see a young girl staring at him with a menu in hand. She wasn’t anything special. She was easy on the eyes with her fair skin and long dark hair tied back in a ponytail. However, the glasses she wore hid her amber eyes, which was somewhat of a turn off for him. Still, as she led him to a table tucked away from everyone, he couldn’t help but notice how her uniform clung to her curves. For that reason, his interest had been piqued slightly.

“Your waitress will be with you shortly,” she said.

He smiled and nodded as the hostess turned to leave. He sat there looking over to the crowd of people. Clearly, this place was quite the popular one in New York. However, it was too crowded for his liking. Shaking his head, he reminded himself that this was only research. If that girl had indeed been here that day, then someone would know her. And perhaps if he used his charm, he would get a little information out of this.

After a few minutes passed, Lucian watched as a woman with copper hair and a tight fit uniform walked towards him. He took note of the small tattoos on her arm and wondered what else she might be hiding. When she stopped in front of his table, he quickly took note of her bright green eyes and tanned skin. She smiled widely at him before she spoke.

“Mornin’, can I get you anything to drink?”

“Coffee,” Lucian replied.

He didn’t need the coffee, nor did he want to order food. The one thing that he hated about his life was how tasteless everything was. Well, except for blood. That was the only thing that was sweet and full of flavor in his life.

“Can I get you anything from the menu?” She asked.

Lucian quickly glanced down at his unopened menu and back up to the girl. Again, he couldn’t taste the food, so what would have been the point of ordering. However, given that he was only there for research.

“I’ll take whatever you recommend,” He said.

“You sure?” She asked.

“Yes,” Lucian replied, “I’m fairly new to town and this is my first time here. I’m sure you’ll bring me something delicious.”

His words left a sour taste in his mouth. He loathed playing the innocent tourist. But, he never once complained about what usually came afterward. As long as he kept this act up, she’d be eating out of the palm of his hand soon enough.

“All right,” She said as she scribbled something on her notepad, “I’ll be right back with your coffee.”

There was something different about that girl. As she turned to walk back to the kitchen, Lucian had noticed her heart hadn’t fluttered like most of the girls did. Odd. He had never had that happen before. And that could only mean, he’d have to flirt a little harder with this one. Or maybe if he had the opportunity, he’d be able to read her thoughts. It had been a while since he had to use it, and for a while, it had proved to be the most effective method of getting what he wanted.

When the waitress returned with his coffee, Lucian quickly held her gaze and searched for anything that could help him. As his search was turning up with nothing, he was beginning to think he’d have to find another way, that was until he caught a glimpse of a girl with mulberry colored hair.

“Tell me,” Lucian began, “What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this? Surely you could be doing something else.”

“Funny,” She said, “I’ve heard that a time or two. And I’ll tell you the same thing I tell everyone who asks me that. I love my job. I love serving people delicious food and seeing the smiles on their faces when they leave. No other job can give me the satisfaction that this one does. Besides, the tips are really good, so why would I leave.”

“All right,” Lucian said as he waved his hands in the air like he was sorry he spoke out of term, “I get it. Then what do you do for fun around here? Are there any places you like to go?”

Lucian hoped his curious tourist act was working. It seemed to be going well. But that last question was something that he hoped didn’t sound to upfront.

“Well,” She said, “There is this really great pub. It’s called the Twilight pub.”

Lucian sat and listened to how great this pub was. From its dim lighting to incredible drinks, Lucian felt as though he had been there himself with the way she spoke about it. She mentioned that she and a friend frequently visited the pub and she had even gotten her said friend a job there. The moment she mentioned her friend, Lucian’s attention became focused on her.

“This friend that works there,” He asked as he looked down to her name tag, “Tell me Nikky, what is he or she like?”

He watched as Nikky’s eyes darted from him and down to the floor as if she was trying to figure out if she should tell him. Lucian smiled sweetly at her and told her that he would love to meet the friend of such a beautiful girl. And that her friend must be equally as pretty. This made Nikky blush. As if she hadn’t been told that a time or two, however, as Lucian watched her face turn red, he smiled to himself, he got her.

“Her name is Ruby,” Nikky started, “She’s great. Really cute. She’s about my height, thin and has gorgeous mulberry colored hair. She’s got a little bit of a temper though. But once you get past it, she really is quite sweet.”

Lucian’s eyes lit up as Nikky described Ruby to him. She was the girl that had bumped into him. The one who shared a similar look to the creature from years ago. He felt giddy with excitement. After Nikky left and returned with his order, Lucian picked slowly away at it. Now that he knew her name, he couldn’t help but think he had heard it somewhere before. Now that he knew Nikky was her closest friend, his next location would be the pub, to further investigate. However, with it still being daylight, Lucian needed to figure out something to do to kill his time.

As Lucian wandered his way back down the street, his eyes scanned the area once more. Again, he was disgusted with everything he saw. There had to be a place that met his demands. It needed to be hidden, out of the eye of any wanderer, quiet, but most importantly, he wanted it to mean something to her. Pausing in the middle of the sidewalk, he pondered. The Diner was tucked away in a prime location, however, there would be still too many people. The Pub might make a good spot as well. He shook his head, it wouldn’t work. It would take too long for the place to close before he could really do anything.

Letting out a sigh, Lucian continued on his path. His mind raced with possible locations. And the ones he thought of, he had already contemplated. Rounding the corner, Lucian came up to one of the paths leading into Central Park. His curiosity grew as he wandered in passed the concrete pillars.

The park was quiet, with only a few people wandering about. He took in the sights as he walked making note of every little detail there was. Stopping at the Belvedere Castle. It reminded him of a time long ago. A past that appeared to him as nothing more than smoke and mirrors. His memories had been long forgotten, not that he tried to remember them either. He knew, or at least he figured he was human at one point. Or maybe not. He could have been a Vampire since birth. The only thing he knew was his thirst of blood. The crimson liquid kept him alive and looking youthful.

Pushing passed his thoughts, Lucian continued his search until he came across A sign that read “Conservatory Gardens, open 24hrs”. The gardens were immaculate, the roses he passed were bright pinks, reds, and pale yellow. The tulips were purples, red and yellow, and bright blue larkspurs. The hedges had been trimmed in a perfectly straight and even line. Even the trees that provided some shade looked flawlessly in place. Nothing seemed out of place as he wandered further into the gardens.

When he came across a platform that overlooked a fountain, Lucian let out a breath. Placing his fingers in front of his face like a frame, he envisioned the night's events. Ruby’s friends would be tied up here with him standing next to them. Perhaps he’d have a little fun with Nikky before Ruby arrives. It would make it more thrilling if one was inches from life. Maybe then Ruby would show him those beautiful eyes. The fear and anger the held. He felt chills as he pictured her glaring at him.

He smiled, as he walked out of the gardens and headed back out of the park. Now that he had the right place, he only needed to check out the pub and hopefully see her there.

Lucian dodged quickly as someone came darting out of the pub. He couldn’t place it, but he felt he had seen that person somewhere before. However, he didn’t dwell on it too long. He had better things to do. Things to figure out. Things to plan. He walked in shocked to see how empty the place had been. His eyes met that of a young blonde haired man who stood fixing his glasses.

“Is everything all right?” He asked.

It wasn’t as if he really cared if he was all right or not. Lucian grinned to himself as he watched the young man’s erratic pulse calm. It was too bad, Lucian was beginning to wonder just what his blood was going to taste like.

“Yeah, I’m all right.”

Lucian knew he was lying. He saw through those sapphire eyes the boy held. Still, there was no mess meddling in something that didn’t concern him. He was there for one reason and one reason only. Ruby. If this really was her place of work, then maybe this man could help him out.

“Say,” Lucian said, “I’m looking for someone, perhaps you can help me?”

“Sure,” The bartender replied.

“Her name is Ruby, I’m told she works here,” Lucian began, “I was hoping I could see her.”

He wasn’t sure if this guy would let him see her or not. And by the looks of the bar, he wasn’t even sure if she was still there.

“Damn Ruby,” The bartender whispered, “She sure is popular. Unfortunately, she’s not here right now. What’s your name? I’ll let her know you stopped by.”

“Would you tell her Lucian was here,” Lucian said, “Tell her that I’ll see her soon. Thank you, Reid.”

Lucian turned leaving Reid standing there with a confused look on his face. Lucian had sensed a connection to Ruby from him, and now that he knew where she worked, and who else might be important to her, the only thing left was setting up his trap. As he exited the pub, Lucian waited until the door shut slowly behind him before tilting his head up to the sky. Finally, everything was falling into place. Every piece he needed was perfectly in place and easy to get to. But there was one thing that hung in the back of his mind. That man who rushed out of the bar.

He was familiar to him. He just didn’t know why? And then like a bullet shot out of a barrel, Lucian remembered him. That caramel colored hair, the smell of dust, ash, and blood clung to his clothes, even the small cross tattoo behind his left ear could only belong to one person. Kai Blackwell the hunter. Lucian let out a howl of laughter as he gazed into the sky.

“This is too perfect!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol 
> 
> A/N: This chapter gets a little intense, in the sense that a lot of things happen between Wonho and Ruby. Much like the last time I wrote a somewhat smutty scene...I'm not good at writing it...But I think this is a bit better than the last one. Anyway, I just wanted to give a heads up.

 

Ruby sat gazing out to the rain-filled city. Her mind buzzed with what Wonho mentioned. After telling him she needed a few minutes to collect her thoughts, she had wandered into his living room. The view he had of the city was one she had always wished for. Spots slid down the window covering the image of the other buildings in a watery blur. Glancing back at the table she let out a breath. Wonho had left to go somewhere to give her space, even though she didn’t need, or want, him too.

Looking down at her hands, she wondered just what she was. Was she human? Or a monster? She felt like a human. She even had a mundane routine she performed every morning, noon, and night. However, deep inside her, she knew something dark lurked there. Looking back to the city, she tried to bring her mind back to Wonho’s timid voice.

_“Those aren’t nightmares. They’re memories twisted by fear.”_

“Memories?” She whispered.

She tried to search back as far as she could remember. Something had to be hidden there. Somewhere in the shadows. Yet, as she searched, she couldn’t find anything. The only thing that appeared was the sound of a car crash that faded into the crackle of the flames. Then screams. Shaking her head, she focused her eyes on the reflection staring back at her. Her body shook, yet she didn’t feel cold. She trembled out of fear. She wanted Wonho to return from wherever he was.

After staring out the window for what felt like hours, Ruby got up from her spot and stretched her arms. Wandering back into the kitchen, she stood at the table and gazed off at the wall. She wanted to ask him so many questions. And the one on her mind right now was how they had met the very first time. How could he have known her? He kept so many secrets from her about herself that she needed to know.

“Damn it,” She barked.

How was it that everyone knew something she didn’t? First Kai, and now Wonho. Who else knew something about her? Lifting her gaze, she knew of one other person. Naomi. She would have been the only other person who would know exactly what had happened. However, it had been 10 years since Ruby had last seen her and she wasn’t exactly sure where her Aunt was. Not like she would get anything from her anyway. Naomi was just about as stubborn as Kai if not worse. There was no way Naomi would budge.

Ruby let out a defeated breath. She just needed to be patient and wait for Wonho to return. He seemed to be the only person who was willing to talk to her.

“Where did you go?” Ruby asked, “I need you.”

Her voice was shaky, not of fear but of longing. His apartment seemed smaller without him in it. It didn’t matter what room she was in, the walls looked as though they were shrinking with each second. Even time itself seemed to stall. It ticked by like a snail. Ruby tried to keep herself busy, with little luck. She began pacing back and forth not only with her steps but with her mind as well. She thought that maybe, just maybe, she might be able to figure something out by the time Wonho returned.

“Damn it,” She yelled as she rustled her hands through her hair.

Nothing made any sense. It bothered her that no matter how much information she had, there were still missing pieces. Crossing through the kitchen and back into his tiny living room, Ruby found a spot on the couch and stretched out. Since the silence was her only company, she decided rather than fighting with it, that she’d just accept it. It wasn’t as if Wonho was going to walk through that door at that very second with any more information.

She laid on her back gazing blankly at the ceiling. She wished he was there with her. They could be lying in his kingsized bed, not talking and just taking in each others company. As the thought of her lying next to him came into focus, her body began burning. It started off lightly, but as her mind continued to focus on the image of his face, the burning intensified.

Suddenly, she saw flashes of white light. She flinched as she tried to shield her eyes from the intensity of the light. Around her, she swore she heard birds chirping. This was odd given that she was right in the middle of New York City, where you could only hear the engines of cars rev as they wait for the light to change. There may have been the odd bird sound every once and a while, but nothing as loud and as clear as this.

When she opened her eyes, she wasn’t in Wonho’s apartment. Instead, she was in an open field. Green grass stretched out in an almost perfect circle of trees around her. The forest before seemed familiar to her, and the darkness from the forest seemed to taunt her. It called to her. She rose, cautious of her surroundings, she took a step towards the shadows before stepping back when a pair of glowing red eyes appeared.

Ruby tried to call out to it. To try and figure out where she was and what was happening. However, as her lips moved to form the words, her voice was mute. Nothing but air escaped her lips leaving her with more questions. She knew following the eyes might lead her to trouble, but not following would only leave her with more questions. And that just wasn’t an option.

She took another step only to fall short and down on her knees. Her stomach throbbed and burned as she wrapped her arms around it. She let out a scream in pain as the burning grew. Falling to her side, she let out short spurts of air all while keeping her focus on the eyes in the darkness. She couldn’t let it escape. Not when the answers were so close.

As the burning sensation consumed her, Ruby looked down to her arms. A thick red liquid seeped from between her arms. Her heart raced as she squeezed her waist tighter in hopes to prevent it from getting worse. When that proved futile, she let out another scream for help. She couldn’t die here. Not here. Not without any answers.

Slowly, as the blood continued to flow over her arms, Ruby found herself losing her sight. The forest, though dark, was growing darker. Even the eyes looked duller than the bright crimson they were. But there was something else that caught her eye. Something white twinkled a few inches below the eyes. Something she would only describe as sharp-pointed fangs.

“Ruby….Ruby…”

Wonho’s voice sounded distant to her. His faint low voice drew her closer to him and out of the darkness she had found herself. What was she doing? Where was she? She tried to remember. She was having dinner….blacked out...Wonho spoke of something...her past...then left. Slowly, her mind began to piece back her evening. And with it, the sensation of her stomach burning. Shooting up straight, Ruby let out a shriek of pain and quickly wrapped her arms around her stomach to quell the pain.

“It’s okay,” Wonho said, placing his hand gently on her back, “It was only a dream. You’re safe.”

Turning her face to his, Ruby let out a breath. Her heart hammered against her chest as she tried to calm herself down.

“I’m back,” She said as she looked to see she was back in the living room.

“You never left,” Wonho replied, “What happened after I left?”

That was one question she would like to know herself. She told him of her spacing out at the window watching the rain. Then of her anger with everyone - including him- of the lack of answers. She gave up and went to relax in the living room. Ruby took a moment to collect her thoughts. What she was about to say was going to sound crazy to any normal person. Even it seemed crazy to her, and she hunter monsters before. As she gazed into Wonho’s coffee-colored eyes, she wondered if he’d think she was crazy.

“Then,” She said after weighing her options, “I wasn’t here. I was in a field surrounded by forests. Through the trees, I saw blood-colored eyes glowing in the darkness. They were fixated on me. Like I was some kind of meal. It wanted me to follow. And I tried to, believe me, I tried.”

She paused to inspect his expression. His eyes stayed on her like a hawk to its prey. However, there was no shocked expression on his face. There was only his usually calm expression. It felt different to her somehow. Like what she was saying was making a connection to him. One she was going to make sure to ask about.

“I got up,” She continued, “But there was a burning pain in my stomach. I fell clutching my gut hoping that it wasn’t anything serious. Then I saw it. Blood flowed through my arms like a creek. I panicked. Then...When I looked back to the eyes, there were glowing white fangs beneath them.”

A long silence stretched between them after she had finished her explanation. She grew more and more curious as to what he thought about all of it. However, it seemed as though he wasn’t going to give her any answers. She was disappointed but not surprised. The only ones she knew who weren’t keeping secrets, were Reid and Nikky. Unless they were keeping something from her as well.

All those years of hearing Kai drill into her not to trust anyone, she was beginning to understand. If no one was willing to give her the answers she wanted and when she needed them, then she was going to find them herself. She rose from the couch and headed for the door. She couldn’t sit around anymore. She couldn’t be idle anymore.

She took large strides to the door, hoping that Wonho wouldn’t hold her back. He knew full well just how messed up she felt. How confused she felt. Looking back for a brief second at where Wonho sat kneeling by the couch, she felt her heartbreak. He looked deep in thought and for a second, she thought of not leaving. Of staying and hearing his thoughts. However, she couldn’t bring herself to. Turning her gaze back to the door, she was shocked to find Wonho blocking her path.

“What the..?” She said as she quickly turned her head back to the living room only to find it empty. “How did you…”

Before she could say anything else, Wonho took a step toward her. Her mind raced as she locked eyes with him. His gaze was intimidating, making her step back a little. She backed up until her back brushed up against a chair. Glancing down to the chair quickly, she thought of how it might have gotten there. Her attention was soon brought back to Wonho as he gripped her arm tightly.

“Ouch,” Ruby said, “Wonho let go.”

“No,” He hissed.

“Let go,” Ruby demanded, “I can’t stay here. Not when the answers are out there somewhere. Wonho let go!”

“No,’ He shouted.

This time Ruby froze. She had never heard him shout before. Never seen a house rattle at the sound of one either. He had frightened her, something that wasn’t easily done either. Nothing scared her much, except for her nightmares. And now, she could add him to her list. She felt his grip loosen on her arm and watched as he stepped back. Perhaps he had seen the error in his way. She moved slowly and tried to step by him but was stopped once more, this time by a more gentle touch. A touch that meant for her to stay. Her heart leaped to her throat.

“You’re not gonna like my answer,” he said.

“How would you know?” She replied, “You haven’t said a damn thing. I was starting to think that you might have been on to something. But now...Well, now I’m not so sure. So unless you’re going to tell me something, I’m leaving.”

Her words weren’t hers. She didn’t want to leave. She wanted to stay, seeing his hurt gaze hurt her. He was struggling with something just like she was. And there she was, pushing him away for her own selfish reasons.

She wasn’t sure when her body started moving on its own, or why. But as her hands reached out to him, she let go of everything. Every thought of finding answers, of leaving him alone, of whatever that dream was, was nothing more than that. A thought that had consumed her. Out of the kindness of his heart, Wonho had opened his home to her as a safe place away from everything. She had forgotten that. Forgotten to thank him.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face closer to hers. She had forgotten how cold his lips were against hers. The tingling sensation of her lips numbing left her wanting more. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. His body felt just as his lips did. Frozen. The cool sensation engulfed her, but it wasn’t enough to extinguish the heat that her body was producing.

She felt his hands slide down the center of her back, leaving behind a chilling sensation until they came to a stop at her waist. As they rested there, the coolness of his touch sent her spiraling down a hole she wasn’t sure she wanted to get out of.

There was one thing she remembered from all of her aunt's training. That never showed weakness. Showing weakness meant death. Or in her case, a really good night. No matter how hard she tried to resist - which wasn’t that much, really- she was weak when it came to him. The way he looked. A balanced body that was powerful, sturdy, strong and firm. The way he was gentle when it came to handling her. Even though they hadn’t been together for long, he seemed to know her body as if they had been together for years.

Ruby let out a breath the moment Wonho lifted her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she held on loosely as he walked her toward his room. She liked feeling so light that he could move freely to wherever he wanted. Hell, she would be fine if he stopped in the living room. She wanted him and he hoped he felt her urgency as she deepened the kiss.

Her tongue tangled with his for a while. She let out small breaths that she hoped didn’t sound as weird as they did to her. Feeling Wonho’s tongue twirled around her’s and move further in, she felt like he enjoyed that.

In the room, Wonho stood holding her. She was afraid that if he let her go, her mind would go right back to finding the answers she desperately sought. However, as he moved his lips away from hers, she drew in a few breaths. She hadn’t realized they hadn’t stopped for a breather since she first kissed him. Fearing her mind losing track of what she really wanted, at that moment, she leaned in and began slowly kissing his neck.

“Ruby,” Wonho whispered.

She paused for a moment with her lips placed gently on the nape of his neck. Closing her eyes, she waited to hear more of his low raspy voice. Hearing it sent shivers down her spine. However, his tone seemed somewhat casual. Like he wasn’t quite as affected by what she was doing like she was with him. Worried, Ruby moved her lips away from Wonho’s neck and waited to hear more.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, “There’s something...Something you need to know.”

She wasn’t sure she wanted to hear it. So instead of giving him time to say what he wanted, she pressed her lips against hers, in protest for silence. Sure it was selfish of her to do. But the time for words was over. At least for her anyway.

As she deepened the kiss, Ruby slid her hands down along his chest making sure to unbutton each button until she reached the last one. Her fingers felt frozen there on the last one. She was so close to what she wanted, however, something tugged at her to wait. She moved her lips from his. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol

Wonho let out a soft breath as he gazed at her. She stood before him wearing a black bra with red lace that ran halfway down the breast and matching panties. He studied every inch of her pale body, every curve, and every mark. As his eyes trailed down her torso and down to her scar, he paused and waited. He could see her heart beating erratically in her chest signaling her nervousness. She was second-guessing her decision, something he himself was doing. After all, he did just tell her they had met before surely she had more questions.

His eyes lingered on her scar longer than he wanted to. The scar was a sign of their first meeting. Their connection. Deep down, he had wished it would have gone differently. If only her family hadn’t shown up and begged him to help. Then maybe she wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place. He stood back for a moment as he dug deeper into his thoughts. However, if they hadn't come to him, he wouldn’t be standing in front of her nearly naked.

She stood before him afraid. Afraid of what he said. Afraid of what it could mean. He knew her mind buzzed with ‘What if’s’ and unanswered questions. Questions he knew the answers to. He wanted nothing more than to tell her the whole truth. But he feared her reaction. Finding out the person she’s about to sleep with is a vampire, and in fact, the vampire who saved her when she was an infant, wasn’t something anyone would be ready for. Let alone that she was slowly turning into one. He couldn’t do that to her. Not now.

She was fragile like glass, one wrong move from him and she could break. He didn’t want that. He didn’t know what she was capable of. So he played it safe and let her move at her own pace when she was ready.

Her touch burned his skin leaving behind a prickling sensation as she caressed his chest. Tilting his head back he let out a soft groan. Wonho felt lost with her touch and wanted nothing more than to feel that again when she hesitated to continue. She was a tease. But he couldn’t blame her. She was playing it as safe as she could, given that she was running on nothing but an intense desire.

Wonho had become so consumed with his lust for another person’s touch that he let himself fall deeper into it. It had been centuries since someone had gently touched him. A millennium since someone had dared to love him. And the way Ruby was so gentle and passionate took him by surprise. He felt a jolt of electricity when her lips began to explore his bare skin. Wonho let out a breath when she lowered herself down to his abdomen.

Her breath was cooler than her touch, but it still burned with intense heat. He felt his body growing weaker and his need to be closer to her was consuming him. She worked her way back up to his chest, stopping just shy of his neck. Wonho could hear her heartbeat thumping loudly in the air. He could tell by the rhythm of it, she was getting lost in the moment as well. He smiled to himself. This was what he wanted. Whatever had happened during dinner, whatever was said and whatever happened after he left didn’t matter. What mattered now was now.

Wonho let out a quiet moan once Ruby placed her lips on his neck. Her kiss was gentle yet rough. Her tongue licked softly along his skin leaving behind an overwhelming need for more. He wanted her. On him. Under him. It didn’t matter how or what position, he just wanted her. Letting his lust get the better of him, Wonho trapped her mouth with his before she could land another kiss on his neck.

There was no passion this time. This time was much needier than before. He trailed his fingers lightly down her arms. When he heard her soft breaths, he bent quickly and scooped her up. He pressed her up against the wall and held her there for a moment. Leaving her lips, Wonho positioned himself to kiss her neck. Ruby let out hushed moans that sounded more like short breaths with each kiss.

While his mouth was occupied with her neck, his right hand found its way to her breast. He squeezed and teased her with his touch. Her body shivered as he moved to the other and teased it some more. With his other hand, he moved it slowly down her back and rested it on her thigh once more. Moving his head, he attacked the other side of her neck and with his left hand, he lifted her leg up. It was as if they had one mind at that moment. When Wonho did that, Ruby wrapped her legs around his waist.

His left hand trailed back up her spine and quickly unhooked her bra. Moving from the wall, Wonho carried her to his bed. As he laid her gently down, he tossed her bra to the grown. He stood over her for a moment admiring the view. Ruby was beautiful and unique. Her high strong stubbornness made her even more attractive to him. However, as he stood eyeing her, he felt an urge he hasn't felt in a while.

The room around him fell dark with only the color of her pulsing veins liting the room. He watched as they pushed forward and back to the tempo of her heart. In the pit of his stomach, he felt it. The hunger grew the longer his eyes stayed focused on her. He could just bend down and take a small bite. He could just a small taste of her blood. Crawling onto the bed, Wonho crawled over her and just looked at her.

Her body cried out for him. For him to taste her. He licked his lips with the thought of how she must taste. She smelt sweet like roses and he could bet her blood taste sweeter. He lowered his head and kissed her stomach. He inched closer to her scar and licked a small portion of it. Ruby let out a gasp of air as his tongue slid across the whole scar. His mind was lost to the thought of consuming just a taste of her.

He felt a sharp pain on his arm followed by a scorching pain from her touch. Her grip was tight on his shoulder. She wanted more and he was going to give it to her. He continued to kiss her stomach until he came to her panty line. He hovered for a moment. Waiting for her to make a move. She squirmed under him. Her body wanted him.

He moved steadily as he lowered himself. Ruby twitched at the touch of his lips. Her moans grew louder as kissed her. Sliding his hands on her thighs, he gripped them tightly as he began kissing her roughly. She let out a breath as he removed her panties quickly. His tongue invaded her, he flicked it quickly the more she moaned. She tasted sweet.

When he could tell she wanted more, he moved from her lower body and began making his way back to her. His lips caressed her skin softly. Finding his way back to her lips, he kissed her. This time she acted quickly. Slipping her tongue around with his, he felt her need. Her want. He wanted to tease her just a little longer. However, as her body arched to meet his, he knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. Her patience was wearing thin.

Thin enough that she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. He was surprised at her strength. Usually, women couldn’t force him down like that. And it certainly wasn’t, common for a woman to push him over and sit on top of him. Yet, there he was on his back, hands pinned as Ruby sat staring at him.

She wasn’t herself. Her eyes were clouding over and her breathing grew heavier. She traced her fingers along the curves of his chest as her body slide over him. She was warm and wet. And the moment she fell over him, Wonho knew it was over for the both of them. He had done his best to wait it out. But her need far outweighed his. She moved her body slowly. Rocked back and forth on him. Wonho let out a breath, at the same time she did.

Their bodies found a rhythm and kept up with one another. With each thrust, they picked up speed. Wonho lifted his face to hers and gave her a peck. It was enough to add fuel to the fire. Wonho repositioned them so they were sitting. Ruby’s body twitched as Wonho moved from her lips and to her chest. He sucked and nibbled on the nipple of one breast while the other teased the other with his fingers.

Ruby moaned louder than before as he felt her body writhe above him. She was close. He smiled with his mouth full of her breast. With another quick movement, Wonho was back on top of her and thrust into her. She arched her body for him as he quickened his pace. She called out to him. For him to go faster. Go harder. He complied and went faster. Faster and faster until he heard her scream out his name. Then he felt her go limp. Her body throbbed against him signaling her climax had finished.

He laid beside her listening to her breathing soundly. Wonho moved a small piece of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes. For the first time, he felt at peace.

Ruby woke to find Wonho laying beside her sound asleep. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. She hadn’t had a night like that since her 21st birthday. A night she could vaguely remember. There was a lot of drinking involved. And there was a one night stand. But who the guy was, she couldn’t remember. Not that it mattered, he left long after she fell asleep. He was pretty good though. Not as good as Wonho was.

Ruby let out a breath as she forced the thought aside. Her body ached but in a good way. In a way that meant she had a great time. She looked back up to Wonho and debated starting round two with him. However, as she gazed at his sleeping face, she was reminded of her night. Of the things, he said to her. Of the nightmare. She shook her head. There was no point thinking about now while he was asleep. She was going to ask him what he meant. She just wasn’t sure when.

The longer she laid there, the more her mind thought of that night. Ruby let out a quiet groan hoping to not wake Wonho. She tossed the blanket toward Wonho and placed her feet on the floor.

She walked toward the door and gazed down at the small mess they had made. Their clothes laid scattered on the floor. She smiled and sent Wonho a silent thank you. That was exactly what she needed. She needed to let go of everything and be in the moment. And boy was she. Ruby made her way through the room and to his bathroom.

The only place for her to think clearly was the shower. Okay, maybe not really the only place. But it was one of the only places where her thoughts weren’t crowding her mind. The warm water softened her stiff muscles and relaxed her even more. The only thing that would make this better would be if Wonho walked in and joined her. Ruby chuckled at the thought. Wonho was too much of a gentleman to invade on a women’s private moment.

Just as she finished her thought, she heard the door click open. She froze for a moment. Wonho wasn’t the type, she reminded herself. He was refined. And a gentleman. Still, she felt a little disappointed that what she heard wasn’t him and only her imagination. Closing her eyes, she let the water wash away her disappointment.

Ruby was jolted awake at the touch of another person. She let out a shriek and turned around quickly and nearly slipped from the watery floor had Wonho not caught her and pulled her into him. Her face fell flush with red. She was just thinking about how her shower was lonely without an extra person. And suddenly there he was. His eyes glazed over with a hint of lust in them. Her face felt hot as images of their night flashed before her.

Her heart raced when he placed his fingers under her chin and rubbed her lips lightly. His touch was as icy as ever even with the heat of the shower washing over them. It was strange. But she liked it. She let herself be moved to where Wonho wanted her, which was close to his face. He kissed her and slipped in his tongue. She twisted her tongue with his as she leaned closer to him.

Before the moment had gotten any further, Wonho pulled back and smiled at her. Ruby, slightly dizzy from his spontaneous act, took a small step back to collect her mind. When her eyes met him, she quickly noted the serious look in them.

“We need to talk,” He said softly.

The raspy tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine. She tried to keep her composure around him. But the way he stood there with that serious look, and the tone of his voice was no help. Ruby didn’t want to speak. She knew too well what it was going to be about. And frankly, she just wasn’t ready to hear more. She turned hoping he might take the hint.

“It’s important,” He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Damn him. Was the only thing she could think of. His cool touch sent jolts down her arm, making her want to turn around and take him right there. She shook her head, now was not the time to let her emotions get the better of her. Wonho was right, they needed to talk. He had helped her forget about the issues at hand last night, and she was going to thank him for that. But for him to suggest that right off the bat, and to be in the shower with her, wasn’t really the best place for a serious conversation. Unless it ended up with her wrapped around him.

“All right,” Ruby said after collecting her thoughts, “Let me dry off and change. Then we’ll talk.”

Wonho stood gazing out to the city as Ruby crossed the floor toward him. He wore a pair of grey sweats and no shirt. Ruby took a short breath. It was going to be difficult talking with him like that. Especially with how out of sync her emotions were right now. Closing her eyes, she reminded herself of what he said. Standing behind him, she cleared her throat. As he turned, Ruby felt the air around her grow light.

“About last night,” He began, “I…”

“I know,” Ruby cut him off before he could say anything else, “I was vulnerable last night. You...took my mind off of things. To say the least.”

“Not exactly where I was going with this,” Wonho replied, “It’s about what I told you.”

Ruby took a couple of seconds to bring that memory forward. He had mentioned something about her past. That her nightmares were the product of twisted memories. And that somehow, Wonho had helped her out of something traumatic. She looked at him, his face showed nothing but regret and sadness. Whatever he was about to say had been weighing on him for a while.

“About you knowing about this,” She placed her hand over her stomach, “What is it?”

“Did you believe me when I told you that your family was lying to you?” He asked.

“Yes,” Ruby replied, “I always thought something was off about the accident.”

“It shouldn’t have happened to you,” Wonho declared, “You were too young…”

His voice trailed off as he collected his thoughts. His words were carefully picked in hopes that she wouldn’t take it the wrong way. He looked to her and drew a breath before continuing.

“Your family came to me covered in dirt and blood. It was sweet and filled everything around me. Your mother held you tightly in her arms, trying to stop the bleeding. You made no sound, and your life was slipping away quickly. Even your brother looked frightened, of me and for you. Your father, demanded I help you.”

As Ruby listened she began to see a slight connection. Her vision that she had seen last night was of a field. There was a sweet smell that hung in the air. And there were glowing red eyes. It still made little sense to her but she needed to hear more.

“How could you possibly help me? I was dying.” She said, “Unless you were some amazing doctor, how did you heal me?”

“My blood,” He replied.

“Your blood?” Ruby repeated.

How could his blood possibly heal her? Ruby pondered the thought. There were only a few creatures with the ability to heal others. Fairies, Werewolves, Witches, and...Her thought trailed off and her eyes grew wide. There was only one other supernatural being that could heal humans. Vampires. Ruby stepped back as her mind tried to process the thought. He was a vampire. Her family hunted creatures like him to protect other humans. But why did he help them? Help her?

“You’re a…” Ruby’s voice trailed off, she didn’t want to believe it.

“Yes,” Wonho said softly, “And yes, I knew your family was hunters. Your name, Blackwell, is well known all around.”

Ruby felt the air around her grow lighter once more and the room began to spin. Suddenly things made sense. Her sudden strength, her enhanced sight, smell, and hearing. Taking another step back she brought her hand up to her lips and began searching for fangs.

“You don’t have them,” Wonho said as he watched her, “Well, you do. But not now.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, “You...gave me your blood...I...I’m…”

“Ruby, relax,” Wonho said as he stepped toward her.

“Relax!” She barked, “How am I supposed to be relaxed when I’ve been like this since…”

She had only noticed little changes when she was growing up. She had only thought it was because of Naomi’s intense training. Her heart began to race as her mind darted toward the thought of the recent murders.

“Oh god,” She gasped, “I...Did…”

“No,” Wonho intercepted her thought before she could finish it, “You haven’t killed anyone yet, You’ve only changed a couple of times. One of those times was here.”

Ruby’s body shook with relief. However, her relief was soon washed over with fear. Everything made sense. She remembered seeing another reflection once. Her eyes terrified her as they were filled with a hunger Ruby didn’t understand. It also explained that time she had blacked out the first night here. Ruby fell to her knees and held out her hands, they shook much like the rest of her. She was turning into something she feared the most.

“Ruby,” Wonho said as he rushed toward her.

“I...Can’t,” Ruby whispered, “I can’t hear anymore. I just can’t. I...I need to leave. I have to sort this all out.”

“I understand,” Wonho replied, “Take all the time you need. Just remember, I’m always here for you Ruby. No matter what.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol

Standing in the middle of her living room, Ruby let out a breath. She turned around gazing at everything in the room. Everything had been right where she left it. A magazine that was given to her from Nikky sat neatly on the coffee table next to the coaster and the remote. She had always meant to read it, even though it was a fashion magazine and Ruby didn’t care much for those. She still should have read it and gave it back. Across from the table sat a flat-screen TV. It had been ages since she had last watched anything. And instead, the TV sat there collecting dust.

She was alone with her thoughts. Thoughts that wouldn’t seem to quiet down. They exploded in her mind telling her that she was nothing more than a monster. A monster that would be hunted. She shook her head, she wasn’t a monster. She wasn’t.

_You are. You just don’t remember._

Ruby froze as the voice echoed in the room. It was hers, but it wasn’t. She waited, hoping that it was just in her head and that she wasn’t going crazy. Shaking her head, she walked out of her living room and up to her room.

She looked over her things and found, just like in the living room, everything was right where she left it. She wasn’t expecting anything different. However, being away for a few days, she had grown a little concerned. Seeing that her house was in order, Ruby let out a soft breath and sat on the end of her bed. The mattress was soft. Almost as soft as Wonho’s.

Her face turned red and quickly stood. She couldn’t be thinking of that. Not when he had admitted to being a Vampire. Her shoulders dropped with the thought. He was hunted. Had probably been hunted for centuries. Chances where he hated hunters like her family. And having a whole family show up before him, he had probably thought he could get his revenge. Yet, he didn’t. He could have killed them. But he helped them. What could he have gained from helping them?

She was grateful he had spared them. Even if they had died before they could see her grow up. Her mind paused. If she had gotten attacked by a vampire, and Wonho healed her and changed her, how did her parents die?

_You already know the answer._

“No, I don’t,” Ruby declared, “I don’t remember.”

She waited for the voice to answer. When it didn’t she sighed. She was going crazy. Speaking to yourself is one thing, but arguing with yourself was another. After everything that’s happened, she was surprised she was still able to think straight. Even though it took a lot out of her to think clearly, she did what she could.

After sitting back on the bed, Ruby flung her legs to the bed and lay there. She focused on her breathing. In and out. Slowly, she found herself drifting off. Her eyes shut slowly and the room around fell dark.

_The smell of crimson woke her in a frenzy. Around her were old run-down walls with wallpaper peeling off the walls. Empty half-broken picture frames hung slanted on the wall. She rose slowly with a searing pain in her head causing her vision to blur. Still, she forced her way up. The hallway was long, just like the one from her dreams. And just like her dreams, she felt called to someplace._

_She walked down the hallway taking in the empty photos and holes in the walls. About halfway down, the crimson smell grew thicker as well as the smell of ashes. She turned to see just how far she had walked but was met with only darkness behind her. Swallowing some saliva, she pressed forward._

_Soon, the empty picture frames were full of photos. Black and white photos of blurred people. People she thought might be someone's family. As she looked closer at one of the photos, she noticed a young man and woman holding blades. Ruby recognized them as hunters. It must have been their first kill. Who could so happy killing something?_

_Another photo was exactly like the one she had in her room. Her parents stood in front of their house with Kai standing beside his father. And her mother held a small bundle in her arms. Ruby smiled as she traced a finger down her mother's picture. They looked happy. Peaceful even._

_As she filled herself with the possibility of their happiness, she was jolted away at the sound of a scream. Ruby felt her heart skip and race against her chest. She knew what would happen next. She’d follow the scream to find someone torched in flames. She didn’t want to go. She didn’t want to see it. Not again._

_As the screams grew louder, Ruby covered her ears and fell to her knees. She begged it to stop. That she couldn’t bear to see it. Then she felt it. A heat, so strong that it knocked her down. She fell to the floor hard and let out a shriek as she did. The heat grew to an excruciating level. Ruby let out a scream when the flames grew closer to her._

_Rising to her feet, she took off quickly down the hallway. She wanted to find someplace safe. Somewhere the flames couldn’t find her. But the hallway wouldn’t end. It just continued on. Ruby could feel herself losing momentum and tried to muster up any leftover adrenalin. However, she fell short and fell back to the floor. The flames rushed over her and covered her in heat._

_Then, just like that, it stopped. The flames disappeared as did the heat. Lifting her head, Ruby found herself surrounded by darkness. Looking forward, she noticed a single door. Getting back to her feet, Ruby hesitated to open it. There was no telling what was on the other side of it._

_On the other side of the door was a king-size bed. The blankets were draped to the floor like someone was in a hurry to get up. Ruby walked through and was hit with a strong scent of blood. It filled every inch of the room and weighed her down. Covering her mouth, she studied the room for anything out of the ordinary. Standing on the other side of the bed was a girl the same height and build as Ruby. Tilting her head, Ruby wondered who it was. When the girl copied her, Ruby tilted her head the other way to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. The girl repeated what she had done._

_Ruby’s heart pulsed quickly as she stepped back. As she looked around the room she found, there was nothing in the room she could use to defend herself. When she looked back to where the girl was, Ruby noticed she had vanished. And in the blink of her eye, the girl was back and lunged toward her._

Ruby let out a blood-curdling scream as she shot up from her bed. Her body drenched in water and her pulse beat so quickly she felt like she was having a heart attack. She needed water. Maybe something stronger than that. She wobbled out of her bed and down to the kitchen. Her body was heavy and shook with each step she took. When she reached the kitchen, she told herself only a few more inches to the fridge.

She ripped open the cupboard and pulled out a glass.

“Shit,” She barked as the glass slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor.

Taking a breath, she tried to grab another glass, only to have it fall and shatter once more. She cursed at her shaking hands and opened the fridge. Sitting on the door was a tall bottle of wine. She reached for it and prayed it would survive her grip this time. As she pulled it out, she quickly popped the top and took a long swig. It didn’t work. Her body still trembled.

“Fuck,” Ruby said as she took another drink.

Leaning against the counter, Ruby closed her eyes and counted in her head. Wrapping her arms around herself, she begged for the sensation to stop. She was terrified and alone. She cried out for help. For Wonho. Just as she opened her mouth to let out another cry for help she heard a knock on her door. Her body refused to move. She let out a shout hoping that whoever was at the door would walk in and help her.

“Ruby!”

Ruby looked over to see Kai rushing toward her. Tears fell from her eyes as her brother wrapped his arms around her. He wasn’t Wonho, but she was thankful he was there. She felt Kai’s grip tighten on her and she let out a breath of pain.

“Sorry,” He said as he removed himself from her, “Are you okay? You’re crying. What happened?”

“I…” Ruby hesitated for a moment before continuing, “I had another nightmare. It was worse than the others.”

“It’s okay,” Kai said, “I’m here. You’re safe. They can’t hurt you.”

“Damnit Kai,” Ruby shouted, “I don’t want your damn pity. Not when I know you were lying to me.”

Kai’s eyes widened at his sister's words.

“I can explain,” Kai said and rose to meet his sister's gaze.

“Explain what,” Ruby yelled, “That you and Naomi lied to me about what happened. About how I got this scar. Wonho told me all that.”

“Ruby please calm down,” Kai begged.

“I am fucking calm, Kai,” Ruby hissed, “How long were you planning on keeping this from me? Until I died. Can I even die? I don’t know.”

Ruby felt her blood boiling in her veins. This was not what she wanted. She wanted time to figure out how to talk to him. Instead of having everything unravel itself in a chaotic mess. She could calm down. Kai had kept this from her for so long, Ruby wondered what else he was keeping from her.

“Please let me explain,” Kai pleaded, “I was going to tell you. There was no right timing for it. But now that you know there’s something else you need to know.”

“No Kai,” Ruby interrupted, “I want to know what else your hiding from me. What else do you know that your hiding?”

“I’m not…” Kai said, “There are things that you don’t know. Things that I can’t tell you right now. It’s for your own good.”

“My own good, for christ sakes Kai,” Ruby snapped, “I’m a fucking adult I can handle it. I don’t need your fucking protection. Which if I remember, I was the better hunter.”

Ruby’s anger grew with each moment Kai dared tell her no. She was going to get the truth out of him. Even it meant fighting him for it.

“It could break you,” Kai said, “I can’t tell you. Not like this.”

“Then get out,” Ruby said and pointed to the door.

“Fuck really,” Kai replied, “You’re going to kick me out for not telling you.”

“Yes,” Ruby said, “If you don’t want to tell me. I’ll ask Wonho. He’ll know.”

“He won't.” Kai whispered, “Not with this.”

“Either tell me or get out.” Ruby said, “I really don’t want to deal with you any longer. It was a mistake telling you I had a nightmare. It was a moment of weakness and it won’t happen again.”

***

Lucian whistled a cheery tune as he walked down the darkened street. He smiled to himself as he thought of his future goal. The torture he would inflict on his next victim. Ruby. She was going to give him the thrill he so desired. The only thing was the timing and the pawns in which to bring her to him. First, he’d go for the waitress girl, Nikky. Then the bartender, Reid. Those two would be key players in her demise.

He let out a cackle when he thought of her begging him to let them go. And, if this girl really was the same girl as the past, then he’d be sure to make those pretty thirsty red eyes appear once more. As he turned the corner, he bumped into a young girl. He recognized her as the Hostess at the Diner.

“I’m sorry,” She said as she stepped back to look at him, “Oh! It’s you, the gentleman from earlier.”

“Lucian,” He said slyly.

“Amber,” She replied.

Lucian took in the view of her. She was of average height and slender. However, those damn glasses hid the beauty in her eyes. A shame really. However, as he grabbed a small amount of her long dark hair, she smelled like spring.

“A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be out this late,” Lucian whispered, “Predators can lurk around every corner.”

“I know,” Amber replied, “I was just on my way home. Although I did stop to buy these.”

Amber lifted a white plastic bag. Lucian then noticed two tall glass bottles, which he could only assume was some sort of hard alcohol, maybe tequila or vodka.

“Would you like to have a drink with me?” Amber asked sweetly.

He accepted and followed her back down the street to an old apartment building. He stayed a few paces behind her, watching as her hips swayed as she walked. For being an average looking girl, Lucian was having difficulty focusing. Shaking his head, he stopped when she did.

“This is it,” She fumbled with her keys and unlocked the door, “Sorry if it's a bit messy,”

“Not to worry,” Lucian replied.

Her apartment was far from messy. A few papers sat on the small bookshelf beside the door, and there might have a few things out of place. But her place was far from messy. Everything seemed to be in neat order. Even the placement of her sofa was perfectly flush with the transition strip on the floor.

He walked into the living room and studied the pictures on the wall. Amber was an only child it seemed. Her parents must have been proud of her many accomplishments, as he noticed all of the awards hanging on her walls. Which begged the question of why she was a hostess at a Diner. As he searched through the photos, he found one with her parents in front of a surf shop.

“That was taken last summer in Hawaii,” Amber said as she passed him his drink, “They live there and run that little surf shop.”

“You’re from there?” He asked.

“Oh no,” Amber replied, “I was born here. My parents are retired now and live there.”

It made sense for the most part. Lucian took a place on the sofa and Amber followed sitting beside him. They talked until one bottle was finished and when they started the second, Lucian could tell Amber was getting a little tipsy. Smiling, he placed his hand on hers. He could feel her warmth crawl over him. He looked at her and placed his other hand around the back of her neck. Pulling her closer to him, he tilted her head.

It was a pity really, to kill someone so young and pretty. However, Lucian needed her to survive. Well, he only needed what pulsed through those blue veins of hers. She was like putty in his hands. Obedient to his every command. He leaned in closer to her neck and watched as she trembled. With the flick of his tongue, he marked his spot. Amber let out a soft breath as he placed his lips down that was soon followed by a shriek.

Her blood tasted bland. Just like her, it was nothing special. When he drank the last drop, he pushed her body away from him. It really was a shame. Getting up from the sofa, Lucian once again took a look around the room and then back to her and smiled. Grabbing her arm, he lifted her body up and over his shoulder.

Outside the air was cool and refreshing. It was late and there were barely any cars out. Which made it perfect for what he was about to do. Rounding the corner to where he first bumped into Amber, Lucian continued in the direction of the Diner. It was only a few more blocks, and when it came into view, Lucian let out a small cackle.

He placed her corpse in front of the building and scribbled a small note before turning to leave. It was now the time for his plan to come into play. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol

Nikky stood rummaging through the kitchen cupboards looking for something to make. When she was satisfied with just a protein bar and a banana, she closed the cupboard and leaned against the counter while she took a bite of her banana. Her apartment was very monochrome. White walls, white vinyl plank flooring, charcoal cupboards, and black stainless steel appliances.

In the living room, Nikky had a soft grey couch and matching chair with a few teal colored pillows leaning against the arms of the couch. Under the couch was a white rug with a grey diamond design throughout it. Behind the chair was a sliding glass door that led to a small balcony. And just over the television was a white staircase that led up to her bed and a large flat-screen TV.

It had taken Nikky months to collect the money for this apartment. She had taken extra shifts and even worked overtime. And once she had the money saved, she had to wait until it was available. Nikky remembered calling Reid when the apartment went up and she had managed to secure it. She had never been so excited. It was her first time living on her own and reminded Reid of it every chance she got. Nikky smiled to herself. One day, she was going to have Reid in there to actually see it.

Throwing out the peel and wrapper of the protein bar, Nikky grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Every morning, her neighbors on both sides would be sitting in the lounge area downstairs and would ask her about her life. However, this morning, as Nikky exited the elevator, she was surprised to see no one there. She knew she wasn’t late. And checking her phone proved that she was actually early. Which, in a sense, was a good thing. This gave her plenty of time to saunter her way to the Diner.

Outside, the air was crisp and cool signaling the start of a change in the seasons. Even though fall was just a month away, the weather was a tad early with it. As Nikky walked on the less crowded street, she couldn’t help but wonder where everyone was. She figured at least some of the usual people she’d seen would be out and about. But there were only strangers wandering around the streets.

Turning the corner, she walked past the flower shop. The smell of roses and lilies filled the air as she passed by. She loved lilies and promised herself to pick some up on her way home, to brighten up her apartment.

As she drew closer to her destination, Nikky began to feel anxious. Her heart began to pulse in a sporadic pattern as she turned the last corner to The Diner. There was something off about her walk to work. Something seemed different and she placed upon the weather. However, as The Diner came into view, Nikky saw someone sitting in front of the door.

“I’m sorry,” Nikky called, “We aren’t open for another hour. Could you come back?”

Stopping in the middle of the street, Nikky waited for a response. She could feel her skin crawl the longer the person took to reply.

“Hello?” Nikky called, “We’re not open yet.”

Again Nikky waited for a response. When none came, she dug out her phone and held it close to her. She inched closer to the building, hoping that the person wasn’t going to lunge at her and scare her. There had been far too many reports of people being murdered that made Nikky cautious of everything. Stopping again, Nikky looked down to her phone and called Reid.

“Sorry to wake you,” Nikky whispered, “There’s someone sitting in front of the Diner. I’ve told them twice that we’re not open and they haven’t said anything. I don’t know if they’re sleeping or hopped up on something. Reid, I’m getting a little scared...Okay...I’ll see…”

Keeping the phone to her ear, Nikky approached the person as per Reid’s request. He wanted her to make sure that there was nothing seriously wrong with the person. She could hear him rustling around his apartment, more than likely looking for clean clothes. Her heart began to race the closer she got to the person. Looking down to the ground she noticed small crimson dots leading up to the person.

Now that she was closer, she noticed that the person sitting there was a girl. She looked familiar to Nikky, but she couldn’t place it. Nikky studied her for a moment hoping to figure out who she was. The girl looked average in height and weight. Her hair was down and sticking to her forehead from the moisture in the air. Looking down to her pastel clothes, something about her seemed strangely familiar to her. Nikky took a breath before lightly tapping the girl on the shoulder.

“Hey,” She said, “I’m sorry but we’re not…”

Her words were halted when the body fell limp to the ground. Seeing the girls pale face, Nikky realized who she was. Amber. She was one of the hostesses that worked at the Diner. She was spunky like Nikky but was very reserved.

Nikky shrieked and dropped to the ground. She couldn’t make out what Reid was saying on the other end of her phone and when the call dropped, Nikky sat there for a moment trying to wrap her mind around what happened.

Amber was such a quiet girl. And didn’t deserve that fate. She should have lived forever. Well, maybe till 80. Nikky wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting there or when her tears had begun to fall. But when she felt a firm grip on her shoulder, she looked to see Reid kneeling behind her and a few policemen walked passed them. She watched as they taped off the scene and asked if she’d be willing to answer a few questions. She nodded and rose to meet them.

“I know you're shaken,” The officer said, “It was a truly horrifying thing to see. I’m going to make this as brief as I can. First, I’d like to ask your name.”

“Nikky,” She replied, “Nikky Collins. I work at The Midnight Diner.”

“I see,” The officer replied and jotted her name down, “Ms. Collins, do you know who that girl was?”

“Yes. That was Amber Hart. She was one of the Hostesses that worked at the Diner too,” Nikky’s voice shook as she watched the officer wrote in his notepad.

“Can you tell me your relationship with the victim?” He asked.

“We were coworkers,” Nikky began, “We didn’t see much of each other unless we worked the same shifts. She was a quiet girl. Wouldn’t hurt a fly and definitely didn’t do anything bad in her life.”

Nikky felt her stomach spin. She told him everything she knew of the night before, which wasn’t very much to go on. Nikky had left a little after Amber had, and went home. The officer seemed displeased with her answer, but really, there was nothing more she could have said.

“Do you know what this means?” He asked and passed her a plastic bag with a note inside, “We found this on the victim.”

Nikky took the bag from him and looked to him. She was half expecting it to be a shopping list or something. However, as she looked down to the writing, her eyes widened. Each stroke was smooth and precise. The note read:

_She was no fun. I know you’ll be more fun. I have so much in store for you. We’ll meet soon my dear._

Nikky’s hands started to shake as she handed back the note, and told him she didn’t know what it meant. When the officer excused himself to look for anything else, Nikky hurried back to Reid’s side and told him about the note and how freaked out she was. There was only one other person she wanted to see and hoped she’d answer the phone.

Ruby stood in the steam-filled bathroom. She had so many thoughts running through her mind that she had stayed in the shower longer than she had planned. Wiping her hand over the fog-covered mirror, she let out a breath. The bags under her silver eyes were dark and a sign she hadn’t slept. Which was true. After her argument with Kai, Ruby had taken a swig of wine and taken the bottle back up to the room with her.

The rest of the night was just a blur. She had finished the bottle by 1 am but nothing changed. She didn’t get buzzed, she didn’t even feel slightly drunk. She remained sober and cursed herself.

She told herself that she would confront Kai once more and hoped he would tell her everything. And if not, well, she had Wonho. Her heart ached in her chest. She had run out on Wonho a few days ago. Angry with his words, even though she knew they were the truth.

“Fuck,” She breathed, “Just how messed up is this whole thing?”

Staring back at the mirror, she stepped back. There was no reflection only darkness and glowing red eyes staring at her. A white eerie smile cracked through the darkness showing off sharp fangs. It was her, Ruby decided. She had seen those eyes so much lately that she had almost grown used to them. However, this time, as she peered into the mirror, she noticed something off. On the tips of the fangs dripped a thick dark red liquid.

It began mouthing something. At first, Ruby couldn’t make it out. So, stepping closer, she placed her ear next to the mirror. She waited for a moment when the silence filled the room, she inched her face away. Ruby was cautious as she waited for her to speak once more. And this time as her mouth opened and her voice filled the room, Ruby fell to the floor.

_You couldn’t save them. You won’t save them. I can feel your hunger, and I won't stop._

Her heart began to race as the room around grew hotter. Ruby could hear the crackle of fire but saw no flames. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on something else. When she opened them, she was no longer in her bathroom. Instead, she was outside her childhood home. The air was thick and warm, beside her stood shadows of people from her past. Cries echoed in the woods, masking the screams of the fire.

The orange glow lit up the night sky like a flashlight. Ruby wondered why no firefighters or ambulances had shown up. She looked back to the road and saw no flashing lights. Surely someone would have called them. They couldn’t let the fire burn and destroy the house. Turning her attention back to the house, she saw a small child emerge. She was no more than seven. Her white nightgown was covered in ashes and charred at the knees. As the child moved closer, Ruby noticed that her nightgown wasn’t really covered in ashes, it was covered in red.

Her eyes grew wider as the child approached her. Before Ruby could hear what the child wanted, she heard a strange buzzing sound in the distance. She turned quickly to find the sound, and once she had fully rotated, she found herself back her bathroom and the girl in the mirror was gone.

Ruby rushed out and searched for her phone. Tossing her blanket to the floor and her pillows she let out a breath when she saw her phone flashing with a missed called. Reaching down for it, Ruby jolted back when the phone began to buzz and Nikky’s ID flashed on the screen.

“Hey Nik,” Ruby said, “I’m sorry...Wait...hold on...Nikky, calm down. Where are you? At The Diner. Okay, I’ll be right there. Stay put.”

Ruby dressed quickly throwing on a pair of ripped jeans and a tank top. She raced down the stairs and darted out the door. She ran faster than she normally did, and she just placed it on the adrenaline pumping through her system. As Ruby raced, she prayed Nikky was all right.

Arriving at the Diner, Ruby noticed a flock of people huddled a few feet away from the building. As well as a couple of police cars. Ruby’s heart dropped as she heard a voice telling her she was too late. Pushing through the crowd, she froze. Nikky stood huddled in Reid’s arms a couple of feet away and a few police officers were crouched over a tarped body. Ducking under the tape, Ruby attempted to go to her friend. However, when she heard the call of one of the bystanders, she watched as two other officers came to her.

“Hey, back off,” Ruby said as they tried to bring her back behind the tape, “That’s my friend. Let me go!”

“Let her go,” Reid called, “Nikky called her. Let her see her.”

Ruby had only ever heard Reid’s demanding voice a few times, and each time it sent shivers down her spine. Reid was definitely not the kind of guy you piss off.

When the officers released their hold on her arms, Ruby darted to her friend and wrapped her in a tight hug. Nikky sobbed into her shoulder, as Ruby began to rub her back. She couldn’t imagine what she had seen and was thankful Reid was there.

“It’s okay,” Ruby whispered when Nikky stopped crying, “I’m here. Reid’s here, you’re safe. Just relax.”

“Thank you,” Nikky replied.

“That what I’m here for,” Ruby turned to Reid, “Let’s take her to the pub. I think she could use a drink to calm her nerves. Is that okay Nik?”

Nikky nodded, and Ruby led her under the tape with Reid following on the other side.

The bar was quiet, which Ruby was thankful for. Looking at her friend, Ruby let out a breath. Nikky had calmed down a little more since they left the scene. Her eyes darted to Reid next. His eyes were focused on what was in front of him. Even his expression wasn’t what she was used to. He looked pissed. And maybe he had every right to be. However, Ruby pushed that thought aside. She’d be sure to talk with him later.

They led Nikky toward a table in the back away from the whispering customers as they passed. Ruby told Reid to stay with her and she’d fetch the drinks. She felt relieved as she grabbed some glasses and began mixing some drinks for them. As long as she was busy with the task at hand, she had no problem not thinking about Wonho and their fight.

She rushed back to them and sat the tray of drinks down and began passing them out. She gave Reid a rum and coke, Nikky a flirtini, and for herself, a hurricane. They sat in silence, neither one of them touching their drinks until Nikky reached out for hers with a shaky hand. She sipped slowly on it while Ruby and Reid sat silently.

“I’m sorry,” Nikky whispered, “For calling you both...I...I know you were probably really busy,”

Her voice was directed more towards Reid, as Ruby thought. He was the first one there. Which made her wonder if Nikky had tried calling her earlier while she was showering. She checked her phone and only saw Nikky’s name twice in the recent calls. She let out a breath and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

“Nikky,” She began, “We’re never too busy for you. Besides, you did the right thing, calling the police and then Reid.”

“I didn’t know what to do,” Nikky said as she gazed into her drink, “I never thought I’d see that…”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Reid said, cutting off what Nikky was going to say.

“He’s right,” Ruby agreed, “You don’t need to say anymore. You just relax and finish your drink. We’ll be right here.”

Ruby finished her drink and noticed Reid hadn’t touched his. Maybe her drink wasn’t what he wanted. He was being awfully quiet ever since she got there and wondered what was on his mind. As she moved to say something, Nikky apologized once more and began to sob. Ruby watched as Reid wrapped his arms around her and held her. His gaze was gently on hers. Sitting up from Reid’s hold, Nikky cleared her throat and began to explain what happened.

“After you arrived,” Nikky said looking at Reid, “And the police took my statement, another officer came and showed me something that Amber had attached to her.”

“What was it?” Reid asked.

“It was a note,” Nikky replied, “It...It said that she was no fun and that whoever the note was meant for was going to be more fun...what if…”

“Don’t go there,” Ruby interrupted, “Don’t think that. You have no idea who that was really meant for. For all we know, that note was probably a prank or something.”

“He said they’d meet soon,” Nikky continued, “You don’t think it’s the same guy, do you? The one who’s been murdering all those people?”

Ruby sat for a moment and wondered. With what Nikky had said, everything seemed to point to the same guy. The MO was similar to the others, only her neck wasn’t broken afterward, and this guy left a note. More than likely for his next victim to find. If this guy really was after Nikky, then Ruby needed to make sure she’d be safe.

“Reid,” Ruby asked and rose from her seat, “I need you to stay with Nikky. No matter what don’t let her out of your site. Okay?”

Reid stayed silent. He only turned his face to hers and held her gaze. Ruby could tell he had questions unrelated to this, but it would just have to wait until she figured everything else out. She hated to admit it, but she needed to find Kai, and see if he knew anything.

“Ruby,” Reid called as she stepped away from the table, “We need to talk. Just for a moment.”

She froze in place and waited for him to approach her. When she turned to see him, his eyes were glossy.

“Reid, I can’t stay,” Ruby said.

“What’s going on?” He asked bluntly, “Kai...He mentioned something about the truth. Something about you. Ruby tell me what’s going on?”

“I can’t,” Ruby whispered, “I don’t even know the whole truth. And with everything that’s going on, I can’t explain that right now. I’m sorry. When I know everything, I’ll tell you and Nikky. But for now, keep her safe.”

“He’s not targeting her is he?” Reid asked, “The murderer. He’s not after Nikky.”

Ruby swallowed back the words. The truth was she wasn’t sure who he was after. If it was Nikky, then she’d need protection. Reid was smart, he would keep her safe. Turning Ruby choked back her tears and headed out of the bar and searched for her brother. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol

How long had it been since she was there? Since she was standing right there in his arms. Wonho let out a breath as he stared blankly at the wall. Warm water caressed his cool skin, although he couldn’t feel much of it, he did when she was there. Ruby made him feel alive. He felt her touch burn his skin and her kiss ignite the fire. And now, there was nothing but the coolness of being alone.

He stepped out of the shower and stood for a moment, letting the water drip from his skin onto the white tile floor. He looked over to the large white tub that sat beside the shower and imagined Ruby sitting in it covered in bubbles. Letting out a soft breath, he wrapped his lower half in a white towel and headed back for his room.

Looking over to his bed, the image the two of them tangled in the sheets danced in view. One on top of the other. Hand’s clawing at the other in desperation. Their breaths and heat had filled the room and left a lingering sensation in the room. The bed still sat in the mess they had left it when Ruby had left. Turning, Wonho headed for his closet and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants.

He wandered through his empty apartment. For being so large, it felt smaller when she wasn’t around. He crossed the floor into the living room and entered the kitchen. He stood for a moment, taking in the emptiness. He cursed. He had been so selfish, thinking that hiding everything from her was for her own good. And for only telling her a small meaningless portion. But was it meaningless?

From the moment he had seen her, wrapped in her mother's arms as she cried out to him to save the small child. Wonho had felt a strong pull toward her. He was never the type to admit to anything. But in that instant, as he knew they were connected. He cursed once again at his arrogance. He should have found her sooner. He should have told her everything on the first night. Maybe then she wouldn’t have left.

“Bull,” Wonho cursed, “Of course she would have left.”

She would have thought he was insane for saying it. But the way she looked when he told her, he knew she had been fed lies. Perhaps, she had known for a while. Wonho shook his head, nothing he could have said would have changed the outcome. She would have still left no matter what.

As he stood with his hands gripping the edge of the counter, the image of their confrontation flashed before him. Her eyes wide with fear, her heart raced with anxiety. The realization he had given her would have been enough to make anyone upset. And yet, he stood there wishing it were different. That she had accepted it and stayed with him.

“Dammit,” Wonho shouted as he slammed his fist into the counter.

If only he hadn’t said anything. Then maybe she would still be there filling his apartment with her floral scent.

In the midst of his brooding, Wonho heard sirens off in the distance. He froze and concentrated on it. It was far and headed in the direction of Ruby’s. No. He shook his head, not Ruby’s home, but...he closed his eyes and listened. His breathing calmed and the image of the vehicle came into view. It raced down the street. It was a few blocks from Ruby’s now, and raced through every light, dodging every car that got in its way. It turned a few corners and ended up in front of a Diner. A Diner, Wonho knew Ruby frequented.

It didn’t take him long to get there. Once he was there, he stood amongst the shadows. He watched as police set up their boundary with yellow tape and covered the body. Standing a few feet away was a girl with copper hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a waitress uniform. He looked closer and noticed it was the same girl from Ruby’s house. She was pressed into someone who stood slightly taller than her, wearing a partially opened shirt and jeans. His glasses hung on the center of his nose, and his eyes stayed glued to her.

Wonho waited and watched as they were questioning the girl and the man standing next to her. She was shaken. Her heart raced, pumping her blood quickly through her small veins. She spoke quickly to the officer, but her eyes darted around the crowd in search of someone. Wonho could tell she wanted it to end. Then he saw her.

It hit him hard as he took in her scent. Her rose and citrus-like scent filled his senses, erasing everyone else around him. He turned his head slowly until she came into focus. She was more radiant than ever. Her long mulberry hair swayed with breeze she caused as she pushed through the crowd. Her dark jeans and tank clung to her accenting every curve. Curves, Wonho knew too well.

The need to run up to her grew as he watched her wrap her friend tightly in her arms. He wanted, needed to be close to her again. But fearing her reaction, made him second guess his decision. He stood back and watched as she consoled her friend and spoke to the other. The three left together. Each on either side of the copper-haired girl. As they passed, Wonho felt Ruby’s gaze. It was just a glance. But their eyes met for just a moment, and Wonho knew she was needed with them.

He followed them, concealed by the shadows of the city. His eyes stayed focused on Ruby. Her steady heartbeat meant she was doing better than before. Perhaps, she had managed to calm herself down. But still, her eyes were clouded with thoughts. More than likely questions she needed answered. Wonho followed until they reached the entrance to the Pub.

He remained outside for the duration of the day. He had hoped Ruby would exit soon so he may speak with her. However, as time ticked by, he was realizing that he might be there for a while. Walking up to the wall of the pub, Wonho leaned his back against it. The moisture on the bricks stuck to his skin as he stood there. It felt odd at first, but then he soon realized why. Looking down to his bare chest, he let out a breath and wondered just how many people had seen him strolling down the street in nothing but sweatpants.

Minutes pass, and Wonho found himself sitting on the ground, still waiting. He didn’t care how long he’d have to wait, just so long as he saw her. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this way about anyone, let alone having enough patience to wait for them. Leaning his head against the wall, he closed his eyes.

_The sounds of cars and people softened as the world around him grew dark. His breathing steadied as the sounds drifted into nothing. Left alone with the darkness, Wonho felt comfortable. There was nothing more he ever needed than himself. He was the only one who had fought long and hard enough to keep himself that way. Safe. Alive. Even though his alive was very much dead._

_As he sat in the comfort of the darkness, Wonho found himself feeling a familiar warm feeling. A feeling he only felt around Ruby. He wanted to go to her. To be near her. However, as he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but the soft light. It beckoned him to come closer. As he rose, he walked cautiously toward the light._

_The first thing that came to his mind, as he stepped into the void, was the odd smell of rain. It was fresh and inviting, nothing like the rain back in the city. The dampness of the water felt like small pins to his skin. Wonho stood for a moment welcoming the relaxation that came with the sound of the rain._

_As the silence surrounded him, Wonho turned to survey the surroundings. He stood at the edge of a large field. Lush green grass stretched for miles, and at the other side stood small outlines of the forest. Everything looked peaceful. As Wonho took in the scenes, a calm breeze flew through the field bringing with it a familiar scent._

_Roses._

_Closing his eyes, he let the scent take him. Soon, he could feel himself being drawn closer to it. He needed to find her. Wanted to be close to her once more. When he opened his eyes he saw her. She stood in the middle of the field twirling in place. She looked elegant in a long white dress that seemed more suited for summer. Still, as the white mesh fabric circled around her, Wonho felt mesmerized by her._

_As he watched her, he noticed tiny glimmers around her. The bodice of the dress looked as though it was studded with diamonds. Each one glistening with the small glow that peeked through the charcoal sky. Still, he continued to watch her._

_There was something about the way she moved so gracefully around. Her hair whipped around her face as she spun. And her smile stretched from ear to ear. She was enjoying herself. That was until Wonho felt a sudden shift in the air. He glanced quickly around him but saw nothing but the swaying trees._

_The wind picked up quickly, pushing him back a bit. When he looked back to see if Ruby was still there, he let out a breath. She was still there, only this time, she remained still. For a moment, Wonho felt the urge to run to her. To wrap her in his arms and take her somewhere safe. However, as he studied her, he noticed a slight change in her dress._

_Down at the hem of her snow-white dress and about up to her ankle, he noticed a black-like smoke crawling up her. It slithered slowly up her dress, making sure to cover everything in its darkness. When it reached her hips, the smoke rapidly covered her chest._

_Wonho waited for her to move, unsure if it was really Ruby standing there. He glanced down to her hands and noticed something dripping from her fingertips. He readied himself by positioning one foot behind him and raising his arms in the air. And with the strike of lighting, she moved._

_In a flash she was inches from his face, her dark eyes locked onto him. In another flash, she struck him. Her nails sliced through his cheek as she tossed him to the ground. He had never felt a force as strong as hers._

Ruby let out a breath as she stepped out of the Pub. Her head spun with a million things. She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea leaving Nikky and Reid alone. Hell, she wasn’t even sure if the note was intended for Nikky. What she knew, was the attacks were random. Another thing she knew, was it wasn’t her. Letting out another sigh, Ruby lifted her head to the sky. The grey clouds loomed overhead and threatened the city with a storm.

She cursed at herself for letting her emotions get the better of her again. She was usually so strong-willed, nothing got to her. Although, given the blow she received, She wasn’t sure of anything at the moment. Running her hand through her hair, she tried to process what she knew.

She took a few steps and noticed someone's barefoot out of the corner of her eye. Thinking it was just a drunk passed out, Ruby decided to get him up. However, when she turned toward him, she was surprised to see Wonho sitting against the wall asleep. Her heart fluttered as she gazed at him.

The more she stared at him, the more she realized he was only wearing grey sweatpants. Her face turned hot as her eyes fixated on his bare chest. She shook her head and tried to focus on the situation at hand. As she approached him, she noticed him twitch like he was having a nightmare. Which made her wonder if vampires ever dreamed.

She leaned closer to him, she could feel his icy skin even when she was inches from him. He looked somewhat peaceful, aside from the few twitches she had seen. She wanted nothing more than to lay beside him wrapped in his arms.

Startled, Ruby jerked back when she saw Wonho’s eyes flash open. He held her gaze tightly with his and she could feel her heart race with every second that passed.

“Wonho?” she whispered, “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you,” He replied.

Ruby felt her heart melt. Even with her being upset, he still made an effort to see her. Still, it didn’t make up for what had happened. And no matter how much she wanted to break down and curl up in his presence, she needed to stay focused. Someone out there was killing innocent people and their next target could be her best friend.

“Wonho…” Ruby sighed

“I know you’re angry,” Wonho said as he rose to his feet.

“Don’t,” Ruby interjected, “I’m not angry. I’m frustrated. My family lied to me for years. I don’t even know who I am anymore. And what’s worse...Is that I could be a monster and not know it.”

“You’re not a monster, Ruby,” Wonho whispered, “You’ll never be a monster.”

“How can you be sure?” Ruby argued, “You gave me your blood. Vampire blood, may I remind you. I’ve seen things in my nightmares, that you claim are my memories, things that might make me believe that I am a monster. Not to mention the things I’ve seen in my own damn mirror...”

Ruby paused for a moment, her heart raced against her chest. Her mouth had gone off on its own without her realizing. And now, she feared it was too late to take back what she said. She hadn’t told anyone about her encounter in the mirror. Of the girl in the mirror with the ghost-like skin and black-as-night eyes or the fact that she had seen the red in those eyes move like smoke. Even thinking about her now sent chills down her spine.

“Ruby,” Wonho sighed.

She could tell he knew she was hurting. Hell, she hurt seeing the worried look in his eyes. And maybe it was just his way of making amends for the past. Nonetheless, she was still left without pieces to the puzzle that was her life.

“Ruby!”

Hearing her brother's voice, Ruby clenched her eyes shut. He was the last person she wanted to see. And after she kicked him out, she was surprised that he would come and find her. It was bad enough, that she felt an argument with Wonho coming on, and now with Kai right behind her, she feared the worst was bound to happen. Unless she could get Kai to tell her the truth. She shook her head as if Kai would tell her anything. She was far better off with Wonho.

“What do you want Kai?” Ruby asked annoyed with her brother's presence.

Kai stood bent over with his hands on his thighs trying to catch his breath. The more he stood there, the more annoyed Ruby grew.

“I need to talk to you,” Kai barked after he managed to catch his breath.

“Yeah,” Ruby snapped, “And I don’t. I thought I made myself clear last night. You didn’t say shit. And now, it’s too late. I’m done begging.”

“It’s not too late,” Kai begged, “Please, Ruby. Let me explain. There are things you don’t understand. I can protect you. You just need to trust me.”

“Trust you,” Ruby barked, “Like hell, I’ll ever trust you again. Kai, you’ve lied to me for years. What makes you think that I’ll trust you again. And protect me? Yeah right. You know damn well I don’t need you for that. And it’s not because Wonho is standing behind me, You know damn well, I can take care of myself.”

Ruby took a moment to catch her breath. Her blood boiled with her anger. Kai had no right asking her to trust him after all he’s done to her. She knew the moment he walked into her home, uninvited, that it was going to be messy. She wasn’t expecting it to be this messy. And sure, maybe Kai was trying to make amends. It didn’t change anything. Ruby resented him.

“Ruby, please,” Kai begged, “Just listen to me. You’re in danger. You don’t understand…”

“Then make me!” Ruby shouted, “Make me understand why you and Naomi lied to me. Why you turned your back on me when we were kids. Tell me, Kai!”

Ruby’s anger grew the longer Kai took to reply. She felt her body stiffen and grow heavy. Her heart steadied, however, she felt a burning sensation flow through her. If Kai opened his mouth, she was sure to explode. The world around her fell silent and the only sound she could hear was the pulse of her bothers heart. In fact, she noticed he had turned to a shadow with red and blue veins pumping over him. As her breathing matched his pulse, Ruby felt an uncontrollable hunger wash over her. Taking a step toward him, Ruby felt a sudden pain in her neck. Slowly, her brother faded from view.

“Wonho, I swear to god, if you hurt her…” Kai barked.

“You’ll what?” Wonho challenged, “I’ll kill you before you could even think of touching me.”

Wonho could feel Kai’s burning glare as he placed one arm under her thighs and swept Ruby up in his arms.

“She deserves to know the truth,” Wonho declared.

“You weren’t there,” Kai barked, “How could you possibly know?”

“I know more than you know,” Wonho declared.

Turning, Wonho carried Ruby away from Kai and the pub. As he stepped out onto the street, he caught a glance of Reid staring out the window giving him a nod before leaving the view. Letting out a sigh, Wonho continued on his path to home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol

Carrying Ruby down the street, Wonho headed toward his apartment. The silence trapped him in his thoughts. He had succeeded in subduing Ruby, but at the cost of her trust. He was anxious about her reaction. As much as he would have loved to see Ruby tear her brother a new one, he couldn’t. Ruby’s anger was growing to the point where she might not have come back from. What’s worse, is she could have killed him. Not that Wonho had any complaints about that.

Coming up to his apartment, Wonho adjusted Ruby in his arms to open the door. Given that the apartment complex only had a few other renters that Wonho never really paid attention too. Crossing the lobby to the elevator, he let out a breath at the out of order sign tapped to the metal doors. It was mainly used by the other renters, who, Wonho thought, would be groaning until it was fixed. However, it didn’t bother Wonho at all.

The stairwell was dark and cool. Two things Wonho enjoyed almost as most as Ruby’s presence. As he climbed the first flight of stairs, Wonho took a quick glance down at Ruby. Her pulse had slowed and her breathing had returned to normal, he wondered how long she would be like that. Shaking his head, Wonho continued up the stairs until he reached the top floor.

The hall was quiet like it usually was. No one really came up to his floor, which was better for him. He had the peace and quiet he often enjoyed. Along the slightly beige almost grey walls, stood cement pillars just before the doors to empty apartments. The hallway lacked character and the choice of carpet, which was a mix of grey’s, browns, and beiges, was least to be desired. Aside from that, Wonho was happy with his choice. Although, he knew he wouldn’t be there long.

Opening his door, he walked straight to the couch and gently placed Ruby down. Wonho only needed to collect a few things and then he’d be off once more. He entered his room and began rummaging through his dresser and closet for some spare clothes and tossed them into an overnight bag. Once he finished, he went back to Ruby’s side.

Letting out a breath, Wonho collected her in his arms, grabbed his bag, and headed back out the door. There was only one place he knew of that would help Ruby come to terms with her past. It would at least open her eyes to it. Wonho prayed Ruby would accept it.

They left the city behind them as they entered the woods just beyond the city. The path was winding and narrow with trees as far as the eye could see, entrapping them in an endless sea of woods. The smell of damp timbers filled the air around them from the breeze that gently pushed through them. Wonho knew his destination was still a ways to come and continued on his path.

As the hours passed, the forest grew darker. Owls cooed in the distance as an eerie fog settled on the ground. He was getting closer. Winding down another path Wonho came up to a dirt road. Adjusting Ruby once more, he pushed through the trees and walked down the dirt road.

He remembered this road. Remembered the way the trees groaned with the force of the wind. Remembered the smell of the fire. In the distance, he could see the outline of a black gate. As he drew closer, he could see the silhouette of the stone pillars that had been broken by vandals in the past. Upon a closer look, he could see rust covering a few bars, as well as the large ‘B’ in the center of the gate. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Wonho placed his hand on the rusted metal and pushed it open.

The creak it made echoed into the woods behind him causing him to clench his eyes shut. Pushing forward, Wonho continued down the dirt driveway until he came up to the manor. Most of the buildings had been damaged from the fire 21 years ago and left in a pile of rubble. And the parts that had remained, weren’t in the best condition either.

Stepping over the pile of bricks, Wonho entered the manor. Cobwebs clung to everything in sight. There was even grass growing through the floorboards and vines climbing up the walls. As Wonho continued down the hallway, he paused at the pictures on the walls. A happy family once lived here. Had it not have been for that night, they might still be here. He turned his face away from the photo. There was nothing he could have done.

One of the only rooms left in a somewhat livable manor was a small guest bedroom. Though there were holes in the walls and floor, the bed was still very much intact, albeit, very dusty, it would work. For now. He stepped carefully toward the bed and placed Ruby down. Wonho gazed at her for a moment admiring her peaceful expression.

As the night wore on, and the cries of the night echoed toward them, Wonho leaned his head against the bed frame. It had been hours since they had arrived, and still Ruby slept. He knew he had hit her hard, but it couldn’t have been that hard. As he sat in silence, he began to think of how much he had changed.

He never thought he’d be sitting at the bedside of a woman waiting for her to awaken. He would have left her alone. Paid little attention to her and moved on to the next thing. And yet, the thought of how he was, angered him. Ruby kept him from traveling down the dark path that stayed close by. He could hear it calling every-so-often that it was like an annoying fly buzzing around. He had thought about going back to his old ways. Flirting his way to his meals. In fact, his mind had thought about that the moment he had met her.

Her blood flowed so quickly through her veins that it taunted him. Begged him to get a taste. He would have, had he not realized who she was. After a short time with her, Wonho found himself lost in the thought of ‘normal’. Whatever ‘normal’ would be for them.

Beside him, he heard a small rustle. As he turned his head, he was met with two bright metallic eyes. Her eyes sparkled with the glow of the night sky and twinkled more when she saw him.

“Morning,” He said softly as he brushed a small piece of hair from her eyes.

“What time is it?” Ruby asked.

Her voice was rough and groggy, nothing like the sweet tone he was used to. Leaving his hand on her cheek he smiled and told her it was late.

“Where are we?” Ruby asked as she sat up on the bed.

Wonho hesitated for a moment as Ruby’s gaze darted around the room.

“We’re safe,” Wonho whispered, “Away from the city.”

“Away from the city?” Ruby repeated, “Why? Where’s Kai?”

“He’s probably still standing outside the pub,” Wonho began, “Probably still in shock with what happened.”

“What happened?” Ruby asked.

Taking a deep breath Wonho explained what had happened. She sat silently as he spoke. Her eyes never left him and he watched as her expression changed the moment he brought up the argument. she remembered everything, up until she started yelling at Kai. She told him she was aware but not. That someone else was gaining control.

“That’s when I knocked you out,” Wonho continued, “You would have killed him if I hadn’t.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Ruby replied.

“There’s a reason why I brought you here,” Wonho said after a few moments of silence. “You might not fully remember this place...But it was once your home.”

Wonho observed her as she took in every detail in the room. Even though it was a bit worn down, he hopped Ruby would remember how it once was. How the walls were full of bright colors. How the halls were full of laughter. Or how she would rush down the stairs to see her parents. He wasn’t sure if she was that kind of child, but somehow he could see her like that.

“My...Home?” Ruby replied.

He watched her struggle with her thoughts. She had been fed lies most of her life and he wondered what lie they told her about this place. They might have told her this place was haunted and to never go in. Shaking his head, he focused his attention on Ruby.

“It’s still here?” She asked, “I thought...Naomi said it had been destroyed.”

Another lie. Wonho hated how far from the truth they made her. It would have been easier to have told her in her teens. At least then, she’d have a better understanding.

“Why did you bring me here?” She asked.

An honest question, he thought. He smiled and placed his hand over hers.

“It was the only place I could think of that would help you,” He began, “Ruby, I know this is hard for you. But I need to tell you something. Something you’ve been longing to know for quite some time now.”

“The truth,” Ruby stated.

“Yes,” Wonho replied, “It’s time you knew everything that your family hid from you. It’s going to be hard. But I’m right here.”

Ruby nodded.

“You already know that I’m a vampire,” He began, “And that I saved your life…”

Again Ruby nodded and listened carefully to his words.

“You were fine for a while,” He said, “I would check on you periodically. I was curious to see how you would change. If you would. When you didn’t, I thought nothing of it. And the more I watched you grow, the more I noticed your slight changes…”

“Changes?” Ruby asked, “Like what?”

“You grew faster and stronger,” Wonho replied, “I thought that might have been all...I was wrong...When you were 7, something happened...Do you remember?”

Wonho took note of her confused expression and told her to close her eyes and take her time. It was best if she figured it out on her own. He watched her eyes twitch rapidly. She was close to the memory that haunted her. A little more, he thought.

“The fire,” Ruby said as she opened her eyes, “It has to do with that right?”

“Yes,” Wonho nodded and took a seat on the bed beside her. “It happened before the fire. Do you remember?”

“I was having a nightmare that night,” Ruby whispered, “Or at least I thought I was. My body felt like it was on fire and every muscle hurt...I wandered down the hall to my parent's bedroom...I was hoping they would know what was wrong…”

“And?” Wonho asked.

“I remember something seemed off,” She began, “My sight was weird. Everything was covered in blue light and I could see thin lines of red and orange where my parents slept. I was scared…”

Wonho heard the fear in her words and saw it on her face. He needed her to remember.

“I...remember seeing something,” She continued, “A figure standing behind them with...Those eyes...Red like blood and glowing...It went for her..and I…”

Wonho felt her shaking beside him. He knew she was afraid of what happened and blamed herself for everything. It wasn’t the case. Ruby was only trying to protect her mother. She hadn’t meant for her to get hurt.

“It’s okay,” Wonho whispered, “I’m sorry. I know it’s hard. You didn’t know. You couldn’t have known. No one blames you.”

“No one except for me,” Ruby argued, “I don’t remember what happened afterward except the fire…”

“Your father got you and your brother out of there.” He replied.

“How do you know?” Ruby asked.

“I was there.” Wonho admitted, “I saw the smoke from the woods and tried to get to you as fast as I could. When I got there, your father placed you with your brother and ran back inside…”

Wonho paused. He remembered hearing her cry out in fear. Remembered seeing her father rush back inside to find the creature that caused it, only to be buried by the rubble. Shaking his head, Wonho took a breath before continuing.

“Your aunt showed up shortly after and took you both in. I stayed behind and put out the fire. The smell still lingers in this place...I searched for their bodies and buried them together in the back yard. After that, I didn’t see you again. Not until we ran into each other in Central Park.”

Ruby sat silently for a while. Everything made sense to her. Except for the creature who caused it. She knew there was a connection she was missing. She just couldn’t figure it out. Looking at Wonho, she took a breath. She needed time to process everything. Wandering out of the room, she headed down the familiar hall from her nightmare.

The smell of burnt wood filled her senses, reminding her of the past. Everything seemed so clear now. Tracing her fingers along the worn-down walls, Ruby kept her focus straight. She knew that a few doors down would be her parent's old room, or what was left of it. Which wasn’t much. The roof had caved in covering the bed in timbers, ash, and dust. She could remember coming into the room as a child and waking her parents up excited for the day's activities.

Smiling, Ruby cautiously stepped in. Flashes of her past danced before her. She saw herself, maybe four years old, watching her mother fix her hair and makeup. She couldn’t remember where she was going, but wherever it was, she needed to look her best. Ruby remembered, her mother wearing a long black dress that clung tightly around her. And around her waist sat a silver diamond chain. She was a beautiful woman. And, as Ruby gazed at her reflection, she began to notice some of her mother’s features in her.

Being in their room, felt calming to her. She could always rely on them for anything. Whether it was fighting with Kai or a nightmare, her parents were always there. And now, they were nothing more than mere memories that had begun to fade with the lies Naomi and Kai had twisted into her mind. Ruby clenched her fists in anger. She understood their reasoning behind it. But for keeping it for so long, it didn’t seem right.

Turning from the broken mirror, she studied their bed. Most of it had become flattened by the weight of the concrete that had fallen. Bending down Ruby picked up a piece of fabric, more likely from the blanket that had once covered it. The fabric was rough to the touch. As Ruby rubbed her fingers over it, she let out a breath. If only things had turned out differently.

_You’ve gone and spoiled my fun_

Ruby felt the room grow cold as the words echoed around her. Shivers shot up her spine as the words seemed to grow louder the longer she remained frozen in place. Suddenly, the room grew darker. Just like that night 21 years ago. Fighting through the pain, Ruby managed to get to her feet only to be met with utter darkness.

Turning in place, Ruby searched for an exist or anything that could lead her away from it. As she did, she began to hear odd sounds. Like someone was in the middle of a fight. She heard glass shatter, wood snap and then screams. And in an instant, the room fell quiet again.

She stood for a moment catching her breath. The room was still dark with no sign of light anywhere. She knew it was all in her head, she just needed to focus and maybe then, everything would be normal again. However, that wasn’t the case. When she lifted her head, she was met with two glowing rubies staring at her.

Ruby darted quickly out of the room, praying that she would find the right way, when she did, there was no stopping her. She darted out of a hole she found in the wall and was met with a blast of cool air. Collapsing to the ground, Ruby felt every muscle in her twitch and her heart raced uncontrollably.

Taking a few seconds to collect herself once more, Ruby took in the area. She sat in a large backyard where she might have run around when she was younger. Now, everything was filled with lush green grass. When she looked to her left she noticed two large chunks of debris sitting side by side. It looked out of place from where she sat. As she got to her feet, she walked closer to it for a better look.

The debris sat on top of two dirt mound. As Ruby stood inches from them, she realized what they were. Her parents’ grave. Wonho had mentioned he had buried them outback. As she stood there staring at the carved names on the rocks, she felt her body tremble.

“I’m so sorry,” She whispered as she fell to her knees.

Her tears came quickly. She didn’t mean for them to get hurt. And even if it wasn’t entirely her fault. It was. Had Ruby not gotten out of her bed that night, then maybe they would still be around. Her soft sobs lingered in the air and slowly she began to hear the cries of the night.

“Ruby,” Wonho said softly.

She hadn’t heard him appear behind her, and she was thankful she didn’t. His voice was like a safety net drawing her back to land. When she felt his gentle touch on her shoulder, Ruby leaned back into his legs. The tears fell slowly down her cheeks as she welcomed his presence.

“It wasn’t your fault,” He said.

“I know,” Ruby sighed, “But, I can’t help but feel partly responsible for it. If it wasn’t for…”

Her voice trailed off. In the blink of an eye, she saw her parents' room and the eyes with a crimson glow. She had seen those eyes before, even if it was for just a moment. She cursed at herself, she had thought it was only a trick of the light. But now, as she sat with Wonho behind her, she realized how ignorant she was to the signs.

“What is it?” Wonho asked.

“I’ve seen those eyes before,” She said softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for your patience while I try and finish this :) 
> 
> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol

Reid stood behind the bar fetching another round of drinks for Nikky and himself. Nikky was still shaken which he didn’t blame her for. And when Ruby left, Nikky was beside herself. He cursed at Ruby for leaving her friend. And deep down, he understood why as well. There was something different about Ruby, he knew it the moment he met her. It didn’t change the fact that she was one of his closest friends. Letting out a breath, he placed the drinks on a large tray and wandered into the kitchen.

He wasn’t the greatest chef, but he knew his way around the kitchen. Turning the stove on, he grabbed a pan, some veggies, and some chicken. Peering out the door, Ried checked on Nikky to see if she was hungry. She shrugged and he retreated back into the kitchen. Even if she picked at it, at least it would be a start.

Chopping the veggies he tossed them into the oil-filled pan. The oil sizzled at Reid tossed the veggies from side to side before letting it simmer for a little bit. He moved to the raw chicken and diced it into small pieces before throwing it in with the veggies. Again it sizzled as he moved the spatula from side to side, making sure each piece of chicken was fully cooked. When he saw no signs of raw meat, he turned the stove down and moved to the cupboard beside the stove.

The cupboard was full of every spice and every sauce. Ried made sure he kept the kitchen stocked of whatever they needed. He rummaged through until he found the teriyaki sauce. He placed it on the counter beside him and headed for the fridge. Inside, there were plastic containers with whatever was leftover from last night's meals from the staff. He smiled and shook his head. They always made their own food and left it unattended. Pulling out a container of noodles He placed it beside the sauce bottle.

He mixed everything together. The sweet aroma filled the kitchen and made its way into the dining room. He was pleased with how well it turned out and portioned it out for the two of them. When everything was finished, he walked out of the kitchen holding two large plates full of food. He smiled when he saw Nikky sitting and staring at him. Her smile was small and still warmed his heart to see.

“I didn’t know how hungry you’d be,” Reid said as he placed the tray on the table, “Don’t force yourself, okay? If you’re not hungry I’ll save it for you.”

Setting her plate before her, he gently placed her drink beside it and took a seat in front of her. He ate silently as she took a sip of her drink. Maybe it was wrong of him to make her a meal. As far as he knew, she had barely eaten anything since this morning. He hoped she might at least try it, that way he knew he was still a good cook.

Slowly, he watched her eat. She picked slowly at it at first and took a drink after her first bite. Reid felt his heart flutter as she sat across from him. He always wanted to do this with her and had often wondered what it would be like to do this every night. Now, Reid was never one for the sappy romance things. He was never like that with any of his past relationships. However, it was different with Nikky, he wanted to do every hopeless romantic thing with her. Romantic dinner by candlelight. Dancing in the rain. He just couldn’t muster the courage to ask her.

Nikky was a beautiful woman, any man would want her. In fact, he had seen a lot of guys ask her out, and even though she went out with a few of them, she usually turned them down. Reid didn’t quite understand why?

“Do you think Ruby is okay?” Nikky asked.

“I’m not really sure,” Reid replied.

“She didn’t seem like herself,” Nikky whispered, “She looked almost scared.”

“Maybe she was,” Reid said, “She was probably worried about you.”

“Then why did she leave?” Nikky asked.

A question Reid was asking himself. Ruby could have stayed with them, she might have been safer. However, when Reid had seen her being carried away by Wonho, he knew she was in capable hands. The only thing left for Reid to do was to focus on Nikky and pray Ruby would figure out what the hell was going on.

Nikky’s question gaze pierced through Reid’s defenses. He cursed himself for not resisting. Reid knew only a small piece of why Ruby left and it was only fair that Nikky knew as well.

“She went to get answers,” Reid replied.

“To what?” Nikky asked.

“Her past,” He replied, “Kai had mentioned something about the truth and I assume that’s where she’s gone.”

Once more, Nikky gave Reid a questioning look. He knew she wouldn’t understand, he had a hard time trying to understand it himself. He knew when the time came Ruby would tell them both. For now, he wanted to focus on Nikky. He cared deeply for her and nothing would change that.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Reid asked after the silence had fallen over them.

“I do,” Nikky replied.

“I remember when you walked through those doors,” Reid said softly, “Like it was yesterday, we were unusually busy that night. I was working a double shift that day and was exhausted. Then you walked in. You were like a breath of fresh air.”

Reid paused for a moment and glanced at Nikky. She was still like a breath of fresh air.

“You looked so surprised,” Nikky replied, “I think your jaw dropped when I ordered my drink.”

“I think it did,” He agreed, “Honestly, I was a nervous wreck.”

“I can’t see you being the nervous type,” Nikky laughed.

“I was,” Reid admitted, “I was a train wreck whenever you came in. I’m sure I stumbled through my words.”

Reid smiled as Nikky met his gaze. She smiled sweetly at him causing his heart to flutter more than it already was. How did he ever get so lucky to meet her?

“You know,” Reid continued, “I had the biggest crush on you. Is it okay for guys to say crush?”

“You did?” Nikky asked, “Why didn’t you say anything? Or ask me out?”

“I wanted to. Believe me, I wanted to,” Reid said, “I just couldn’t find the right timing. And then you went on a few dates and I sort of just put my feelings aside, hoping that I might get a chance one day. And then you came by when Ruby was on her date. It felt like the universe gave me the opportunity.”

Nikky looked at him, her eyes twinkled under the dim lights of the pub. He had known for a while that he had fallen for her. He felt a strong pull toward her and he knew she felt the same. Or at least he had hoped she had.

“That was a great night, aside from the dead body,” Nikky replied, “You know...It’s funny, now that you mention it…”

“What is?” He asked.

“You, saying you’ve liked me since I first walked in here,” She replied.

“How is that funny?” He asked.

“Because,” She said, “I liked you then too. I thought you knew that?”

Reid felt his heart stop for a split second. She had felt the same way since the beginning. So why didn’t she say anything then? Was she just as nervous as he had been? Looking at her now it was hard to tell. As he thought back to the countless times she had come in alone and her advances, he wondered if he really was blind. Shaking his head, he pushed the thought aside. It didn’t matter now. What mattered now was the girl sitting in front of him.

He rose from his seat and carefully walked toward her. Kneeling down, Reid took her hands carefully in his. He sat there silently for a moment, taking in her presence. Her emerald eyes shimmered with the lights from the bar, but also with something he had been feeling too. The feeling in the pit of his stomach edged him to pull her close to him, to feel her body next to his. And without hesitation he did. Sliding his hand up to her arm, he gently pulled her toward him. As she slid off the chair, Reid quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

They stayed like that for a moment. Each one taking in the other. Soon, their hearts began beating in sync with the other, as did their breathing. The air grew hot and heavy around them shortly and they could feel the tension rising.

Reid steadily moved to look at her. Her face had gone flush from his sudden movements. He knew she felt the same. There was no denying it any longer. The longer his eyes held his, the harder it was to fight back his urges. He had dreamt of this day since their first meeting. However, he had hoped it would have happened under better circumstances.

Rubbing his thumb over her cheek, Reid let out a faint breath. His heart pounded against his chest begging him to do something. His eyes darted from her tantalizing gaze to her full lips and then back again. As the silence loomed over them and the air grew thicker, he seized the moment.

Pulling her tightly, he placed his lips over hers. They were soft and warm against his touch. His mind slowly fell blank with the sweet taste of her. Their tongues tangled around one another as Reid deepened the kiss. Her soft warm breaths caressed his skin like the gentle touch of the sun. He soon lost himself in the moment and felt himself wanting more.

Being in the middle of the Pub floor was certainly not a place where he had imagined their first time. Pushing himself away from Nikky’s lips, he caught his breath. Another moment longer and he would certainly have lost control. He gazed at her, her short breaths for air signaled she too was at her limit. Smiling, Reid took her hand in his and helped her up.

“Sorry,” He said as he took the last swig of his drink.

“It’s alright,” Nikky replied, “I...rather enjoyed it.”

She chuckled and Reid smiled. He collected the plates and sat them inside the kitchen, before returning to Nikky’s side and offering to walk her home.

Nikky could feel her heart beating quickly in her chest as Reid kept her pace. She wanted the walk to last, and thus, walked leisurely home. Just like their first date, She stole glances of him. And with the dim light of the night sky, she couldn’t help but feel Reid had changed slightly since then.

It wasn’t so much a physical change. His height, build, slick blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes hidden by black frames were all very much the same. Yet something seemed different about him. Perhaps, it might have been caused by his sudden kiss back at the pub. Or maybe, it was how she could feel how much he wanted her. Truth was, she wanted him just as bad. She was ready to strip him down and take what she wanted.

It might have been all of the emotions of the day that caused her to lose her cool. Honestly, she was almost thankful for it. It might have given her the means to open up to her feelings to the bartender beside her. Letting out a soft sigh, Nikky tried to focus on the walk.

It wasn’t long until they had reached the familiar steps that led to her tiny one-bedroom apartment. They stood by the door waiting for the other to make a move. Had she had been a few seconds earlier, Reid might be inside her apartment making moves on her. However, given that Reid was a gentleman, and probably had other plans for their “moment”, he simply kissed her forehead and reminded her to call her if anything happens.

Standing in the emptiness of her apartment, Nikky wandered up to her room. Disappointment hung over her for the failed attempt to Reid to accompany her inside. However, she wasn’t going to let it get her down. Instead, she threw out her favorite pair of pink plaid pajama shorts and a white tank top to her bed and headed for a shower.

Nikky grew lost in her thoughts as the warm water washed over her. Ruby had always told her she did her best thinking in the shower. Nikky wondered just how Ruby was feeling. She hated seeing the turmoil in Ruby’s eyes when she spoke to Reid before leaving them. Nikky made a promise to herself to have a girl's night with Ruby whenever she got back. It might even help Ruby get whatever was bothering her off her chest, that was if she wasn’t busy with Wonho.

Nikky felt her body heat rise with the thought of Wonho. He was certainly a man’s man. He had been sculpted by the gods, had muscles in the right places, perfect height, perfect hair, lips, and eyes. The more Nikky thought of him, the more she thought of how luck Ruby had gotten. However, there was one thing both he and Ruby had in common and that the mystery that surrounded them. The two had only just met and suddenly they were off on some adventure together.

Jealousy soon ensnared Nikky, as she pondered the short time her friend had met him. Maybe fate had something to do with it? She wasn’t sure. Still, she was glad that Ruby had found someone like him. Someone who understood her, even when she didn’t understand herself.

As Nikky exited the shower and wrapped a towel around her, she wiped the steam from the mirror. No matter what happens, she was going to be there for Ruby. No matter what.

While she dressed, she heard an odd sound coming from the kitchen. Nikky waiting for a moment to see if anything else would happen. When she thought nothing would, she finished dressing. Shortly after, as she was drying the ends of her hair with another towel, she heard yet another sound.

“Hello?” Nikky called, “Who’s there?”

The apartment fell silent as she waited for a response. Going to her bed, she fumbled to find her phone and saw no one had messaged her. She contemplated calling Reid but figured that maybe, just maybe, the sounds were just in her head. Letting out a breath, when the silence filled the room, Nikky wandered down to the kitchen to investigate the noise.

Surprisingly, everything was in the right place. Nothing had been pushed or shoved off. So just where had that sound come from? She looked high and low. In every cupboard for a sign that something had been knocked over. After a few minutes, Nikky decided it was in her head, grabbed a large plastic bowl and turned on one of her favorite movies.

There was nothing that could top a night sitting in her comfy clothes with a bowl of buttery popcorn watching her favorite movie. Well, there was one thing she could be doing. However, she didn’t want to think about it now. Instead, she focused on the movie. The moment she saw the movie couple kiss, she thought back to her kiss with Reid. A soft sigh escaped her breath as she knew exactly what the female lead was feeling. That sudden spark of energy, the intense desire for another person. Nikky smiled. Her smile soon faded when another sound echoed in the apartment.

“This isn’t funny anymore,” She called, “Who’s here?”

The air grew cold around her. Drawing her breath, Nikky placed the bowl of popcorn beside her. Her heart began to race as she rose from the sofa. Someone was here, she could feel it.

“Reid if you snuck in,” She called, “This really isn’t how you win a girl over.”

Looking around the apartment, she tried to find the thing or person responsible for the noise. Finding her apartment empty did not bode well with her. As she scanned the kitchen, the power cut out leaving her alone in the dark. She let out a small shriek as the darkness around her settled.

“This isn’t funny Reid,” Nikky declared, “Please come out,”

“I’m sorry love.”

Nikky froze at the deep tone. It wasn’t Reid. She didn’t recognize it at first. She searched the darkness in hopes of finding the owner of the voice. However, she was blinded by the nothingness that surrounded her. Fear slowly gripped her heart as she spun blindly. He had to be close.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time dear.”

Chills ran down her spine as the voice whispered through the shadows. He was so close like he was standing right behind her. Nikky turned quickly shouting as she swung her hand in the air. She hit nothing but the air around her.

“You're feisty. I like that in a woman. Too bad you won’t make it...”

Silence fell shortly after that leaving Nikky to wonder if he was still there. Her heartbeat loudly in her chest in fear that he was lurking around somewhere. Holding her arms out in front of her, she stumbled her way to the wall. Grateful for something solid, Nikky followed the wall until she reached the light switch. She flicked it a few times, hoping that the lights would turn on and flush out the intruder. When she remained in darkness, she felt something slide up her arms.

Every fiber of her being was telling her to run. To get as much distance from whoever was here. She wanted to, but her body refused to move. She felt a warm air brush against her skin and a quiet moan from whoever was beside her. She trembled at the touch of icy fingers grace her cheek. Soon, she felt the coolness surrounding her face. Her muffled screams echoed into the blackness, and soon she felt her body go limp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol

“Then make me! Make me understand why you and Naomi lied to me. Why you turned your back on me when we were kids. Tell me, Kai!”

Ruby’s words echoed in the back of Kai’s mind. He had never meant to turn his back on her. He only wanted to protect her from the creatures that lurked in the shadows. Even in their youth, Kai had tried to keep Naomi’s watchful eyes on him and not Ruby. However, no matter how hard he tried, Naomi kept her eyes on Ruby. She documented every tantrum, every fight Ruby had with him. There was nothing he could have done to keep Ruby out of Naomi’s radar. And to see her angry with him...it broke his heart.

He had seen her angry countless times before. But never like that. Her eyes had changed when she shouted. Something black crawled its way over the whites of her eyes shrouding them in darkness. And as Kai stood there he had seen a flash of red spark over her iris like the flames of that night long ago. He had even seen the color vanish from her skin leaving her as pale as a ghost. It scared him, yet captured his interest.

What caused her eyes to shift like that? Did it have something to do with the blood Wonho gave her? If so, then what did that make him? He had been trailing Wonho for years, even when his trail grew cold, Kai wouldn’t quit. He too sought answers to Ruby’s questions and a few of his own. However, when he had seen Ruby with the Vampire, Kai felt vexed and envious of their closeness.

Shaking his head, Kai turned the corner onto another empty street. The damp air around him brought with it an eerie feeling of dread. Nothing good ever came from the dark damp streets. Keeping his guard up, Kai continued down the dim-lit street hoping nothing came out from the shadows. He had been the victim of countless ambushes and learned to never let his guard down.

The orange glow glistened over a small puddle Kai had found himself growing lost in. He had stopped to gather his thoughts. He smiled when visions of his past danced insight. There was a time when he and Ruby got along. Albeit, a short time, nevertheless, they got along. They shared laughs and smiles. But that was a long time ago.

Kai let out a breath as the vision of their younger selves faded back into the puddle as did his heart. If Wonho hadn’t have helped her, Ruby wouldn’t be here. And thus, those small blissful memories would be nothing but ‘what if’s’ hidden in the back of his mind. He shook his head and pressed forward.

His steps led him down familiar streets. Down past Central Park, past the Diner, and then to Ruby’s doorsteps. The air felt cold around him as he climbed the steps. He wasn’t sure why he was led here or what he hoped to gain. He knew Ruby wasn’t around. In fact, he had no clue where she was, only who she was with. Wonho. His blood slowly boiled in his veins. Ruby was safer with him, he reminded himself. Even though he wanted nothing more than to be the one protecting his sister. He knew better than to argue with the Vampire.

He held the bronze knob, afraid of hearing Ruby’s voice yelling at him to get out. Afraid of seeing those dark-colored eyes that screamed of hunger of something other than flesh. Taking a deep breath, Kai reminded himself there was nothing to fear. Still, he stayed outside for a few seconds weighing the options of finding somewhere else to go. His mind thought of the Pub where she worked but quickly shot the idea down. The last time he was there, he had let something slip that he shouldn’t have. And the chances of her manager, Reid, wanting to know the answers were high. Something Kai couldn’t risk. The knob turned slowly in his hand releasing the door from its frame, Kai pushed forward.

The moment he stepped inside, he felt a sudden rush of urgency. Ruby’s house was usually quiet tidy, minus a few things here and there, but otherwise well kept. What he saw when his eyes fell over the interior was the exact opposite. The place looked trashed. There were broken plates scattered on the kitchen floor along with glasses and half-full bottles of water and wine.

The living room wasn’t any better either. The couch had been flipped over, the TV smashed and laid behind the black stand that had also been busted apart. The coffee table had been thrown across the room and stuck half-way through the wall.

As Kai’s eyes darted over the main floor and its damages, he felt his heart sink when he heard a loud thud from upstairs. Whoever had done this was still here. He kept his steps light as he crossed the hall and up the stairs. He tried to keep his breathing under control, but the closer he got the more he felt his breath grow shorter. When he reached the top of the stairs, Kai clung to the shadows and tip-toed down the hallway where a small sliver of light shined through the crack in the door.

Clenching his fists, Kai readied himself for a fight. He didn’t know who was in the room, or what they wanted. Hell, he wasn’t even sure why he was there, to begin with. Regardless of the reasons, He wasn’t going to let some no-good-thief steal from his sister. Kai waited with bated breath for the right moment to strike. When it presented itself to him in the form of the person rummaging through her bathroom, Kai slipped in.

Ruby’s room was trashed. Her clothes were tossed over the floor, her bed lay against the wall with a small portion of her blankets and sheets peeking out of one of the corners. Her closet was no better. Kai took a few light steps toward the bathroom, took a breath and struck. He darted in quickly, hoping that he would have the element of surprise. He did for a moment.

At that moment, he had landed his fist on the back of the person’s head. To his surprise, the person stumbled back, turned and struck him. Kai did his best to block but failed. He landed on the ground and just as the person walked over him to leave, Kai grabbed their ankle and pulled them to the ground. He couldn’t let them get away. Rising to his feet, Kai grabbed one of the thief’s arms and pulled them around.

“Naomi?” Kai asked in shock, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“You know damn well why I’m here,” Namoi barked as she tossed Kai’s hand aside and rose to her feet.

A moment of silence fell over him as he tried to wrap his mind around why she was there. When he figured it out, he met her intense gaze with one of his own.

“You need to leave,” Kai demanded, “You’re not going to find anything here that will link Ruby to the murders.”

“Won’t I?” Naomi challenged.

“You won’t,” Kai barked, “Ruby has nothing to do with this. You just needed an excuse to get rid of her…”

Kai’s words fell short when he saw Naomi’s face twist into a smile that sent chills down his spine. He felt his heart skip a beat when she stepped toward him.

“I’m protecting the people,” Naomi declared, “Ruby is a monster. And what do we Hunters do? We hunt those monsters and keep the people safe. Ruby needs to be put down before she kills anyone else.”

“Ruby hasn’t killed a soul,” Kai argued, “And she won’t. I know she won’t.”

“You really think she hasn’t killed anyone?” Naomi laughed, “She killed your mother and my brother.”

Stepping back, Kai felt for the second time that night an intense fear that screamed at him to run. He could feel every muscle twitch to try and run, but he felt stuck, glued in place. Where would he run to? Where could he go where Naomi couldn’t follow or find Ruby?

“I gave you a chance boy,” Naomi barked, “You failed. Now it’s up to me to finish what you couldn’t.”

“I can’t let you leave,” Kai said.

“Like hell, you can’t,” Naomi snapped, “You couldn’t even stop your sister.”

It was true, Kai couldn’t stop his sister. Truth was, he never really tried. He let her do whatever she needed to do. He may have tried to stop her. Tried to keep her away from the truth...But Wonho was right, Ruby was old enough to know everything. Every lie he and Naomi told her, she needed to know. Once Ruby knew, maybe she might be lenient with him. He might not live to see that, but he would damn well try to see it. For now, he needed to stop Naomi from getting any closer to finding Ruby.

Gathering what was left of his courage, Kai lunged toward Naomi. His arms swung quick and his fists even quicker. It seemed the place moved slowly around him as he fought his aunt. She blocked most of his strikes, however, he had gotten lucky when a few had landed square in her cheek causing her to stumble to the ground. He had to admit, he felt a little proud of himself for doing that. For years, he was never able to beat Naomi. But now, it seemed like he would. As he continued his small victory, he hadn’t noticed Naomi rise to her feet and pounce on him.

Kai fell to the ground hard. In small bursts, he felt sharper pains in his jaw as Naomi landed hit after hit. He felt her anger with each hit getting stronger than the last. Kai feared how much longer he would last as his vision began to blur after another blow to his left eye. He tried to squirm his way free of her grasp, however, her legs held his arms in place as she continued to beat him.

When he felt no pain, Kai realized he needed to do something fast before he lost all consciousness. He tried to free himself once more and when he found the right moment, he brought his leg up and landed a hit on the back of her head. Naomi shouted as she fell to the floor gripping the back of her head. Seeing the small window of opportunity that presented itself to him, Kai rose to his feet and shuffled toward her.

“I...Won’t let you...Win…” Kai panted.

He was reaching his limit with her. His body ached with every step he took. He thought maybe for once Naomi would yield. That wasn’t the case. He watched as she rose to her feet and wiped a small bead of blood from her bottom lip. She was ready for another round. Kai let out a breath and readied himself for her next move.

He couldn’t believe how much energy she had. Even after a blow to the head, he thought for sure she would have been a little dazed. But, as he continued to try and block her hits, he found that wasn’t the case. She was running on nothing but pure adrenaline and anger. Two things, Kai didn’t have at the moment. His moves became sluggish after Naomi plunged her fingers into his shoulder. And when she landed the final blow to his face, Kai watched the room fall sideways and then black.

Reid let out a breath as he finished cleaning up the bar. He wanted to be with Nikky, to make sure she was safe. He cursed his duty to the bar. Still, Nikky was a smart girl, if anything happened she’d call him right away and then the police. He shook his head with that thought, she should call the cops first and his number second. But with what happened earlier, he knew that would never be the case with her.

Placing the last glass in its place, Reid headed for the breaker box. Since there was nothing left to do except lock up, he planned on heading back over to Nikky’s to see if she was okay. And to tell her he shouldn’t have left her there alone. The thought of her being alone in her small apartment bothered him. And her voice echoed in the back of his mind with the words from the note she had received.

As he locked the door behind him, Reid pushed up his collar as the cool wind pushed through him. There was something about the cooler summer nights that kept the small hairs on the back of his neck erect. Maybe it was the countless horror movies he had seen growing up that made him slightly wary of those nights. Or maybe it was because of the recent attacks on the city. It didn’t matter what the reason was, he would always be wary on cool summer nights.

As he walked down the street, his mind wandered to Ruby. His chest felt heavy with the weight of his heart. He had no idea she was in trouble. That she was changing. Seeing the fear in her eyes frightened him. But seeing those icy movements towards those girls as her eyes thirsted for something from them, scared him more. She wasn’t the type to harm anyone unless they deserved it. Maybe her brother, Kai, was right about that Wonho fellow. Maybe he wasn’t good for her?

But she looked happy with him. And if she was happy, then who was he to tell her any different? Reid shook his head. Perhaps she’d be at home and willing to spend a few hours with him and Nikky.

When he reached the corner of Ruby’s street, he let out a breath. All was quiet on her street, much like the other streets. Making his way to her house, he felt a heavy sense of dread wash over him. Ruby’s door was left wide open. She never did that. Not in the few years, he’s known her. He walked up the steps cautiously and peered inside.

He saw no movements and let out another breath when he saw the chaos that ran through like a tornado. His heart thumped loudly in his chest. He panicked and began to search the house for his friend. When she wasn’t anywhere downstairs, his mind flew to her being kidnapped and left alone in a ditch somewhere.

Running toward the stairs, Reid skipped every second one to reach the top faster. Seeing the light on in her room, his heart fell into his stomach and he stood frozen in place. His mind spun with thoughts of her laying on her bed or shower covered in blood.

“Ruby,” Reid called as he rushed into her room.

He was shocked to find her room as much of a mess as it was downstairs. What surprised him more, was her absence. He scanned her room for any sign of her and was slightly relieved when he didn’t find her but instead found her brother Kai laying on his back unconscious. Stepping over the clothes on the floor, Reid bent down and place two fingers on his neck and felt a slight pulse.

“At least your alive,” Reid whispered to himself and went to fetch a cold cloth.

Hours passed and Reid was now sitting on the floor trying to figure out what had happened with Kai as he rested beside him. Reid was still on the fence with Kai. With what Ruby had told him about her brother made him even angrier with him. Still, seeing him with bruises and cuts over his face, Reid felt a little bad for him. Whoever fought him, really beat the crap out of him.

“Probably deserved it,” Reid said aloud. “You really should…”

Before he could finish his thought, Kai was beginning to wake up.

“Good morning sunshine,” Reid said when Kai looked over at him.

“Where am I?” Kai asked in a groggy tone.

“Ruby’s bedroom,” Reid replied.

“Why are you here?” Kai asked and attempted to sit up but failed when a sharp pain erupted in his chest.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Reid said, “You may have a fractured rib or two.”

“You didn’t call anyone did you?” Kai asked.

“Thought about it,” Reid replied, “Figured you didn’t want that. Since you’re such a tough guy. A couple of bruises wouldn’t slow you down.”

Reid made sure his sarcastic tone came off clear.

“Who fucked you up?” Reid asked after Kai fell silent.

“My Aunt…” Kai admitted.

Reid let out a chuckle. He couldn’t believe his relative had done that to him. Kai must have said something to really piss his aunt off. It probably wasn’t too hard for him, since Kai seemed to piss a lot of people off just by breathing. Although, there was a small portion of Reid that fell sorry for the guy. Being beat up by a woman was one thing, it was another thing when it was a relative. It must have hurt his pride.

“I thought she was an intruder,” Kai continued.

“And you thought it would be a great idea to sneak up and surprise her?” Reid asked.

“No,” Kai replied, “That’s not what happened.”

“Then enlighten me,” Reid challenged, “Why would you fight your Aunt? Why was she here? Why did she trash the place?”

“She was looking for Ruby,” Kai sighed, “I don’t know why she trashed the place. Wish she didn’t, cause when Ruby finds out, she’ll blame me.”

“I don’t get it,” Reid said, “What the fuck is going on?”

“It’s a long story,” Kai whispered.

Reid sat and listened to Kai explain his rough history with his family. How Ruby was attacked at a young age by a creature Reid thought only existed in stories, saved by the very thing that hurt her. How she grew up in a web of lies, and Kai fed her those lies countless times whenever Ruby began to question things. And that now, their Aunt is hunting her down and thinks Ruby is the cause of the murders.

“Holy shit,” Reid sighed after Kai had finished, “That’s fucked up.”

“I know,” Kai replied, “I came here hoping she would listen. I wanted to tell her everything. I’m sure Wonho’s told her everything and still hates me. I don’t blame her. I hate myself right now. But I was just looking out for her. I know it’s too late. But I’m always going to try and protect her.”

“Ruby may hate you,” Reid began, “But I know she still loves you. You’re her family. That will never change. However, there is one thing I don’t understand.”

“What?” Kai asked.

“If your aunt thinks Ruby is behind everything and you know she’s not,” Reid took a breath, “Then who is?”

“I don’t know,” Kai replied, “But I’m willing to bet it’s all connected to Ruby and the first attack.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol

Searching the house, Reid found a first aid kit. Inside were a couple of bandages, gauze, adhesive tape, and some safety pins. Taking the kit back into Ruby’s room where Kai sat, now leaning against the wall, waiting. He crouched down and began dressing Kai’s smaller wounds. There wasn’t much he could do for the fractured ribs, and Kai refused to go to the hospital. Letting out a breath of frustration, Reid placed a thin bandaid over a small cut on Kai’s cheek.

While Reid tried to focus on the task at hand, his mind was elsewhere. It lingered on the thought of Ruby not being human. How her parents had died in a freak accident and how she must have felt as a young girl. He smiled to himself, Ruby certainly was tough. She never showed she was hurting. He felt a little careless for not realizing just how alone she must have felt.

Taping the last piece of gauze around Kai’s arm, Reid turned and sat beside him. The silence had grown between them, leaving them to dwell on their thoughts and actions. Leaning his head against the wall behind him, Reid wondered what Kai planned to do next.

“You shouldn’t move just yet,” Reid sighed as Kai attempted to get to his feet.

“I can’t let Naomi get too far,” Kai whispered.

“And what are you going to do if you find her?” Reid asked, “You’re in no shape to move, let alone fight. You need to rest.”

“I can’t…” Kai argued.

“I’m beginning to see why Ruby dislikes you so much,” Reid spat, “You’re too fucking stubborn for your own good. Look, I get it, you want to stop your Aunt, but what good will it do if you can’t even fight back.”

Reid watched as Kai lowered himself back to the floor and focused his eyes back to the wall opposite of him.

“Besides, you have no clue where she went.” He continued, “A little break wouldn’t kill you.”

Hearing Kai’s muffled chuckle brought a light smile to Reid’s face. Finally, he had gotten through to him. The silence returned to them like an unwanted friend. It annoyed Reid slightly that everything had gotten so twisted without him being aware. Letting out a breath, he checked the time. 4 AM. He was a little surprised how late it had gotten. As he stared at his phone, his eyes grew wide.

“Shit,” He snapped, “Shit, shit...I forgot…”

“Forgot what?” Kai asked.

“Nikky,” Reid replied, “Shit, I was on my way to see her. I thought I’d check and see if Ruby was home and bring her along too...Shit.”

Reid found Nikky’s contact name in his phone and quickly dialed. It rang a few times before he heard the sweet sound of her voice mail.

_“Hey, you’ve reached Nikky. Sorry, I can’t come to the phone, I’m probably busy at the Diner or I just don’t want to talk. You know what to do.”_

He didn’t bother leaving a voicemail. Something in the pit of his stomach told him something was off. Nikky usually answered her phone regardless of the time. That was unless she had gotten drunk and passed out. However, as he thought back to the small dinner they shared, he remembered her barely touching her drink.

“Maybe she’s sleeping?” Kai asked.

His tone was more on the sarcastic side and Reid pushed the thought aside. Nikky had experienced something very emotional, so he wouldn’t put it past her if she was just sleeping. Not that it really mattered much, but Reid wanted to make sure nothing was wrong.

“Come on,” Reid said as he helped Kai to his feet.

“Where?” Kai groaned as he placed his hand on the wall.

“To Nikky’s,” Reid replied, “I want to make sure she’s okay. And since you’re in no shape to be by yourself...You’re coming with me.”

The walk to Nikky’s was long and quiet. What would have taken Reid a few minutes, took him over 45 minutes with Kai dragging behind him. Reid held most of Kai’s weight on one side as Kai draped an arm around him. He tried ignoring Kai’s groans of pain and tried to keep his focus on his destination.

When they finally reached Nikky’s apartment building, Reid sat Kai at the steps. Looking up to Nikky’s floor, he noticed no lights. A small bit of him was relieved, that she might just be asleep. And another small bit of him felt like something was off. Putting his feeling aside for a moment, he looked back at Kai. He sat staring at the ground catching his breath.

“How are you holding up?” Reid asked as he approached him.

“I’ll live,” Kai replied, “I’ve survived worse. That’s what we Blackwells do.”

“Uh-huh,” Reid shook his head. “If you’re up for it...Let’s go.”

Again Reid held most of Kai’s weight as they walked through the glass door and headed for the elevator. He gave Kai credit. With his injuries, he was holding up rather well. Reid felt a tiny bit astound by his pain tolerance.

“What are the odds she left the door unlocked?” Kai asked when they stopped in front of Nikky’s door.

“Slim,” Reid replied, “She always leaves it…”

His words trailed off when he twisted the knob and the door creaked opened. Nikky always locked her door. At least, that’s what he thought she’d do after he left. Maybe she was anticipating his return and rather than him looking on the trim of the door, she left it unlocked. Letting out a breath of disappointment, Reid pushed the door and guided Kai inside.

Her apartment was blanketed in darkness by the night making it hard to make anything out. As they stood in the doorway, Reid kept his eyes and ears open for her. Reaching behind Kai, Reid felt the wall for the light switch. As he flicked it on and off his worry grew. The hallway lights outside her apartment worked, so her’s should have worked as well. Feeling his heart flutter with a sliver of fear, Reid let go of Kai and began his search for her.

“Nikky,” Reid called as he darted past the living room and up the stairs to her room.

When he saw her perfectly made bed he quickly darted to her bathroom. The door had been left wide open and still smelled like her shampoo, yet, no one was there. Walking back out, Reid felt his stomach twist and turn. Maybe she had stepped out for some air and would be back soon. He shook his head at that. There was no way she would have done that.

Walking back down the stairs, Reid glanced over to where he had left Kai. Kai had moved slightly and appeared to be looking for something. When he reached the final step, he froze. Laying on the floor was a bowl of popcorn with its contents scattered over the floor. He crossed the floor, crouched down at it and let out a breath. Next to the bowl was Nikky’s phone. He reached out for it with an unsteady hand. Turning it over, he noticed the large spiderweb crack that covered the screen. Nikky was always careful with her phone. She had claimed once that it was her life, you would think someone would take good care of it.

“She struggled with something,” Reid whispered.

“What was that?” Kai asked.

“Nikky, her phone is broken,” Reid replied and handed Kai the phone, “She took extra care for this thing, it’s crazy. What?”

As the phone left his fingers, Reid’s eyes stayed glued on Kai’s face. It had twisted from his normal smoldering look to shock. He couldn’t tell if Kai was just pretending to be surprised or not. He didn’t care. If Nikky had been in trouble, Reid blamed himself for leaving when he should have stayed.

“Damn it,” Reid shouted as he punched the floor.

Reid felt Kai’s hand slide off his back and his footsteps trailed off behind him. He looked disappointed and angry.

“Shit,” Kai whispered, “We’ll find her.”  
  


“How?” Reid asked, “There was no sign of a break-in...Do you think your aunt could have done this?”

“No,” Kai replied quickly, “Naomi doesn’t know about Ruby’s relationships, which she might now, given  _who_  she’s with. She doesn’t really care. She just cares about her mission. This was someone else…”

“Maybe…” Reid began, “It’s him. That psychopath that’s been all over the news.”

“If it is him,” Kai replied, “Then we need to hurry. She might not have much time left.”

Nikky awoke surrounded in the pitch black. Her body ached and an agonizing pain rang in her skull. She tried to recall what happened. She remembered being in her home enjoying a movie. Something rattled in the kitchen. Did something strike her? No, she vaguely remembered feeling someone's tight grip covering her mouth. Placing her hand over her forehead, she tried to quell the pain.

She tried to look around to locate anything that would reveal her location. It proved impossible with everything shrouded in darkness. Right now, the only thing she knew was what she was sitting on. She sat on a bed that was neither soft nor stiff but rather that in-between feeling. She sat up and placed her bare feet on the floor. Chills shot through her feet and ran up her spine. The floor was like ice making her feel she might have been placed in a freezer or fridge. Shaking her head, she rose to her feet.

She felt silly for taking small steps and swinging her arms in the air. But really, what else could she do. The darkness consumed everything. She managed to find a wall and slid her arms along it as she shuffled her way down.

“Damn it,” She yelled when she bumped into something.

Rubbing her hands over the object she had discovered she found it to be a dresser. Leaning her arms over the top, she let out a breath. It was annoying not knowing which direction was the right one. Still, she pressed on. Feeling her way around the dresser, she found the other part of the wall. Smiling to herself, she continued on her way.

The room was smaller than she thought it was as she reached a corner. Again she slid along the wall slowly and froze midway when she thought she heard breathing. When the thought passed, she picked up slowly and took a step. Again she heard a small breath and once more she froze. She wasn’t alone. It terrified her being in the dark, it terrified her more knowing someone was lurking somewhere close by.

When she came up to the door, she let out a breath of relief. She had finally found her way out. As she celebrated her small victory, a thought crossed her mind, of it being locked and a key hiding somewhere in this darkened room. She sighed at the thought. Placing her hand on the knob to test her theory, she felt it turn under her touch. Quickly taking her hand back, she felt her heart leap into her throat. Her capture was on the other side of that door and she stood in arms reach of him.

She stepped back when she heard the door squeak open. Her breathing became shorter as her heart frantically within her chest. She wanted to find a weapon or something to use to that nature. And with the state she was in, she knew she was doomed. She took a few more steps back into the darkness as the light from the hallway burst through the door as it slowly opened.

She was blinded for a moment when the door was fully opened it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the person standing in the frame. He was tall, well-built, and something seemed familiar about him. He wore dark clothes under a dark leather cloak. And his hair was as black as the room had been. What hooked her, was his blue-gray eyes. They enticed her. Excited her. Shaking her head, she stepped back once more.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, “Cat got your tongue?”

As she took her step, she paused at the sound of his voice. It was deep, alluring, and sultry. She felt chills crawl up her spine as she wrapped her mind around where she had heard it before. Then she remembered it and him. Her eyes grew wide as she gazed at him. She had met him once before at the Diner the other day. She remembered giving him his meal and spoke about the pub.

“What do you want from me?” Nikky demanded.

“Oh, it’s not you, I want.” He replied, “There’s someone else I want.”

Nikky’s heart skipped. He wanted someone else. Her time might be limited then. She needed to think of a way out. With him blocking the only exit, she was wary of what to do. Not to mention she had no idea where she was, what floor she might be on, or how far from the city she was. There was nothing more for her to do than maybe try to get away the only other way she knew how. Taking a deep breath, she took a step toward him.

“I’m all you’ll need,” Nikky said. She felt disgusted by her words, but it was the only thing she thought of that might work.

She laid her charm on thick, making sure to touch all of the points. Chest, cheek and below the belt. Her hands trembled which she hoped he wouldn’t feel. However, when she reached back up to his cheek, she let out a cry when his icy touch burned her.

“My dear,” He said softly. “I’ll play with you later. You might not be the one I want, but you play a very big key to getting what I desire. Unfortunately, I am still one piece short.”

Nikky cringed as his cold hands brushed the hair from her cheek. As he leaned down closer to her, she felt his cool breath on her skin and let out a breath. His lips felt like death as the pressed gently against her cheek. Nikky wanted to scream for help but her words were caught by the fear that gripped her tightly.

“I’ll be back soon,” He said as his eyes met hers, “Then, we can have as much fun as you want.”

When he shut the door behind him, Nikky fell to her knees. Her body trembled with fear and tears streamed down her face. She wanted to go home, wanted to see Reid and Ruby. Wrapping her arms around herself, Nikky wept.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol 
> 
> A/N: Sorry this is a couple of days late. The site was up for maintenance on Friday, and I didn't realize that until I went to upload this.

While the city slept under a blanket of gloominess, Lucian was on the hunt for his next pawn. A bartender by the name of Reid. He had traced his steps back to the pub Nikky had told him about upon their first meeting. He was half expecting to find Reid there, doing whatever it was bartenders did. Carefully, he broke the lock on the door and opened it with ease. He kept his steps silent as he tried cautiously through the bar, making certain not to wake anyone that might be there.

He searched the pub high and low but found no signs of the bartender. Slamming his fist into the counter of the bar, he let out a deep snarl. Everything was going according to plan. All Reid had to do was be here. And unfortunately for Lucian, he was not. Looking out to the tossed tables and chairs, he let out another breath. Reid had to be near.

Lucian had worked too hard for something like this to ruin his plan. Had everything gone right the first time, he wouldn't even be in this mess. Although, he had to thank fate for giving him a second chance. After a small taste of Ruby's blood as a child, he had been driven mad by the thirst for more. Not that he wasn't driven mad by blood before. No her's was special. There were no words to describe the small ecstasy he had felt from a small drop.

Standing in the center of the bar, Lucian's mind drifted to the thought of his victory. He could hear her screams in horror as he tore her precious loved ones apart, one limb at a time making sure to go slowly to draw out their screams. He saw Ruby on her knees eyes wild and clouded with fear and hate, just like that night. She would scream at him to stop and let them go. And he would stop for a moment, just to watch the tears stream from her eyes as she continued to beg for their lives. Lucian knew, that if he saw her like that, there was no stopping what he would do.

He'd lunge toward her fangs ready to pierce her snow-like skin. He was ready for the sweet succulent taste of her blood. Lucian let out a moan at the thought of his fangs sinking slowly and deeper into her neck. Her soft moans in acceptance of her fate. He could feel her icy breath on the back of his neck as he imagined the blood dripping from the corners of his lips.

He let out a loud howl in excitement when his vision of his victory had finished. Soon, he'd have everything he wanted and more. He just needed to be a bit more patient, which he was beginning to admit he was wearing a little thing there. With a new sense of excitement and determination, Lucian left the pub in search of his final pawn.

He began his search in the surrounding area of the pub. He weaved through the small alley-ways making sure nothing was left unchecked. When he couldn't find him there, he hit the streets. This time, he searched the entire city, peering into every window he came across. When those didn't show any signs of his little pawn, his frustration grew.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," He whispered into the air.

Lucian returned to a familiar street and let out a small breath of frustration. It shouldn't have been this hard to find a single person. Surely he was in this city somewhere. Turning the corner, he stopped abruptly. Before him, stood the 10 story apartment complex where he had taken Nikky from. In the back of his mind, he wasn't sure what he hoped to find or if Reid would even be there. However, he was surprised when two young men walked out of the building. Both wore light clothes and not in color. One, with butterscotch hair, he recognized as the Hunter, wore a T-shirt and jeans with a bandage on his arms. The other, with hair like the sun, wore a white dress shirt with bloodstains on the arms, black vest, and black dress pants. This one, Lucian recognized as Reid. His final pawn.

Lucian found it hard to contain his enthusiasm as he followed the two from a safe distance. What made it better, was how weak the Hunter looked. He needed to strike now while he was weak. He had delt with Hunters before, and even when they looked weak, they were strong. As he continued to follow them, his impatience grew. They were slow since the hunter had put most of his weight on Reid making them walk at a snail's pace.

As they wound their way through the city streets, Lucian couldn't help but feel they might have grown weary of his presence. He cursed under his breath. The hunter must have tipped him off. Still, Lucian stayed with them, watching them as they turned into an alley. He smirked thinking they were thinking they had led him into a trap. He walked slowly into the alley, staying close to the shadows.

They stood a few feet from him with their backs turned. Lucian knew they had figured out he was behind them. Not that it mattered, they had already sealed their fate by walking into an alley with a dead end. He waited for a moment just to see what they would do. Taking a breath, Lucian stepped out from the shadows to greet them.

"Good evening boys," He sneered.

He had to give the hunter credit. He was holding up pretty well, even with his injuries. Lucian let a few hits touch him, while most of them he managed to dodge. Within a short while, Lucian noticed the hunters swing growing slower and his punches felt more like mere taps on his body. Lucian grinned when the hunter held his fist against his chest lightly. He watched as he gasped for air.

"What's wrong? Running out of breath already?" Lucian sneered then leaned closer, "Should have healed up first."

Bringing his arm back, Lucian struck him quickly. Hearing the crash as the hunter landed hard against the wall, he turned to face Reid.

"Well, well," Lucian said, "Be a good lad and come with me won't you?"

"The hell I will," Reid barked as he rushed toward Lucian.

Surprised at how fast Ried was, Lucian found himself stepping back with each fist Reid threw at him. He could feel his adrenaline rising as Reid fought desperately to get away. He smiled after catching his fists and pulled him closer.

"Now, now," Lucian declared, "How would Nikky feel seeing me bringing you back all mangled."

Lucian watched the color drain from Reid's face. Humans were weak creatures. Love for another always got in the way of everything. Although, this time it worked in Lucian's favor.

"Where is she?" Reid demanded.

"Safe," Lucian replied, "For now."

"I swear if you hurt her...."

Lucian didn't wait for Reid to finish his sentence, he flung Reid across the alley where he landed on a large green dumpster. He walked toward him slowly, eyes glowing with anger and hunger.

"You'll what? Kill me?" Lucian snapped, "I'm already dead."

With one last strike, Lucian saw Reid's body go limp. The things he did for revenge. It would all be worth it when he would finally be feasting on Ruby's sugary blood. Lifting his head to the sky, Lucian let out a howl before placing Reid over his shoulder and returning to an almost-conscious hunter.

"Tell her Lucian sends his regards."

"Reid...Oh god, Reid..."

Her voice was faint and far from him at first. As the words echoed in the blackness, they began growing louder. He floated toward them, recognizing the soft and inviting tone as someone he knew well. Suddenly, he was blinded by a bright light and as his eyes adjusted, he was surrounded by a dim yellow light. His body ached in every place and his head pounded against his skull. Through blurry eyes, he tried to figure out where he was.

He was in a small room with a broken lamp huddled in the corner, with only a mattress on the floor. It reeked of damp and rotting floors, even the wallpaper was hanging halfway down the wall. In the spots that were exposed, he noticed a strange discoloration on them that made him sick. Placing his hand over his forehead he hoped to stop the pounding from getting worse. Turning his head slowly, he was met with two bright green eyes that were glazed over by tears.

"Reid," Nikky cried.

"Nikky!"

He was shocked and surprised to see her sitting next to him. She wrapped him in a tight hug, that hurt more than she meant it to. Looking down, he noticed she was in her pajamas that had become covered in dirt. Pulling her close, Reid tightened his grip on her just as she began to sob.

"It's okay," He whispered, "I'm here."

"Reid," Nikky sobbed, "I'm scared."

"I know," Reid said and met her gaze, "Do you know where we are?"

"No," Nikky replied.

"How did you get here," He asked.

"I was at home," Nikky began, "Getting ready to watch a movie when something went wrong. It happened so fast...The lights went out...I thought it might be you playing a dumb prank on me...Then this guy shows up and says he needs me for something...Oh god, Reid...I thought he was going to kill me."

"Nikky, I'm sorry," Reid said, "It's okay. I'm here."

Nikky curled up next to him, her head nestled against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, Reid began to gently stroke her back. He took another look around the room. There was nothing in the room he could use as a weapon. Letting out a soft breath, he prayed they'd make it through the night.

There was always something unsettling leaving her home. She felt her heartache as she walked the dirt path that led away. She had the answers she had been seeking for so long and yet she still felt like something was missing. She knew Wonho had told her everything he knew and she wondered if he had kept something else from her. Shaking her head, she turned to see him walking a few feet behind her.

There was something different about him this time. Something that seemed to attract her even more to him. His focus stayed low to the ground as if he was lost in thought. She studied him for a moment, taking in his appearance. His shirt clung to his icy skin as the dampness filled the air around them. She felt her heart skip as her focus was brought back to his face and hair.

Turning quickly, she tried to bring her focus back on the task at hand. She needed to get back home and make sure everyone was safe.

The city was exactly like they left it. The rain had settled and covered the streets in a blanket of puddles. People had become confined in their homes where it was dry and safe. Ruby felt a heaviness around the city that told her something big was going to happen. And soon. Winding down the streets to her home she let out a breath when she stopped at the foot of her place.

"Everything okay?" Wonho asked.

He had stayed silent the whole way back, which made Ruby a little wary of herself. She had thought she'd come to terms with everything. Yet, it still felt very unreal to her. However, as his words entered her ears, she felt an overwhelming calmness wash over her.

"I think so," She whispered, "It's just hard to wrap my head around still."

"I'm sorry," He whispered close to her ear.

"I should be mad," She began, "That you not only saved my life, but you've cursed me. You made me into a monster. Yet, I'm not. I don't think I'll ever be mad at you for that."

She turned to met his gaze. His eyes were deep and apologetic and alluring. She found it hard to stay mad at him when he looked at her like that. They had been through so much in such a short time. She felt her heart skip when he placed his hand on her cheeks and caught her lips with his.

"Wonho," Ruby whispered when he broke their embrace.

"I'm sorry," He replied.

"Don't be," She hummed, "Let me clean up then we can take our next step."

As she walked up the steps, Ruby began to feel an unwanted feeling of dread creep up on her. Which was followed by an instant dread when she saw her door had been left open a crack. Her heart pounded in her chest and screamed at her to run in and see if anyone was still there. That she'd kill anyone who touched her things. She pushed her thoughts away and decided to walk-in cautiously. If there was still someone there, she wanted to have the element of surprise.

As she walked through the entryway, she cringed at the sound of crunching glass. She tried to step lightly around them, however, as she looked down to watch her steps, she saw nothing but glass scattered over the floor. The kitchen and living room had been turned upside down. Everything had been ransacked through and left out on the floor. Ruby wondered if the upstairs was any better.

It wasn't. As she stood in the door frame to her room, her heart sank. Her room looked as though a hurricane had gone through. Clothes were lying everywhere, her dresser laid against the floor with its drawers in random places. Even the curtain rod from her closet had been torn off the wall and the shelf hung diagonally inside. Stepping over the debris, Ruby made her way to her bathroom.

Her mirror had been shattered, the shower curtain was draped over the tub. Ruby felt sick looking at the destruction. As she left the bathroom, she noticed small drops of blood. Her heart skipped. The trail led to the center of the room and ended just in front of her bed. Someone had fought there. And they put up a good fight.

"Ruby?" Wonho called as he entered the house.

"Up here," Ruby called, "In my room."

"What the hell happened?" Wonho asked as he entered the room.

"I don't know," Ruby replied, "Whatever happened, it wasn't good."

As Ruby studied the blood, she felt her body grow numb. It smelt familiar to her. Her eyes widened when she remembered the smell. It was Kai. Her heart raced as she dug into her pocket for her phone. Dialing his number she waited. When he didn't pick up, she tried Reid. Nothing. Nikky. Nothing. Her mind raced with thoughts of them hurt or laying on the side of the road dead. The air around her grew so thick she felt as though she was choking.

"Ruby," Wonho called, "Breath."

"Oh god," Ruby whispered as her phone fell to the floor, "We have to go."

Rushing out the door, she headed to the Bar. It had been the last place she had left Reid and Nikky. And hopefully, they might still be there. Unfortunately for her, they weren't. The place had been torn apart. Someone had been there looking for them.

Ruby's heartbeat frantically in her chest. Maybe Reid had been smart and taking Nikky home, and they were both their sleeping, god knows the two had the hots for each other. It might be a bit of an embarrassing moment for them, but that wouldn't matter, as long as Ruby knew they both were safe.

Coming up to Nikky's apartment, Ruby tried to keep her spirits up. They'd be there, lying in Nikky's bed sleeping soundly. Everything was going to be fine. When she came up to Nikky's apartment, she let out a breath when she saw the door was closed. They were there, she told herself. When she opened the door and stepped in, she heard nothing. No one rustling in the covers as they tried to find another comfortable position. Only the hum of the fridge echoed in the room. Ruby darted up to Nikky's bed praying she was fine. When she saw the bed empty, she let out a cry and fell to her knees.

"Shit," Ruby called as she walked down the steps finding Wonho downstairs holding a phone.

"I think it's Nikky's," Wonho said and handed her the phone.

"It is," Ruby replied.

Her heart sank deeper. Her friends weren't at the bar, weren't there. Ruby sank into Nikky's couch holding out her friend's phone. She had no idea where she was, but she had a good idea who took her.

"There's something else," Wonho said breaking her from her thoughts, "They were here. Reid and your brother."

"What?" Ruby asked, "How can you tell?"

"I can sense them." Wonho replied, "Hunter's have a certain aura around them. And I know your family well. He was here."

She followed Wonho as he led her back outside and down the street. Turning a corner into an alleyway, Ruby let out a gasp when she saw her brother leaning against a brick wall. She rushed toward him and knelt beside him. Checking for a pulse, Ruby was relieved when she felt his faint pulse.

"Kai," She whispered, "It's me. Can you hear me? What happened?"

She watched as Kai peered through one eye and smiled at her.

"Ruby," He whispered, "You're okay..."

"Kai, what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Ambushed," Kai replied, "Came here...to find Nikky...She's...gone...fought a vamp...Luci...Sends regards...."

Ruby watched as her brother's body fell limp to the side. Her body trembled as she held her brother close to him. She looked at Wonho, who stood with anger beside her.

"We'll find him," Wonho declared.

"And When we do," Ruby continued, "I'll kill him."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alcohol

How long had it been since he’d been in a hospital? At least a few months or more. Wonho chuckled, he had stolen blood packs from this hospital before when he was in dire need of food. And for him to be there now, surprised him. Ruby hadn’t wasted any time back at the alley. She had called seconds after Kai had passed out and within minutes, the ambulance showed up.

He sat silently in the waiting room with Ruby, her pulse and calmed a little. She still looked frightened though. Maybe angrier? Maybe a bit of both. He wasn’t too sure how she was feeling, what he knew was she wanted revenge. He’d help her get it too. After everything that had happened to her. Everything he put her through. It was the least he could do for her. That and he had fallen completely mad for her. He would kill anyone if she asked him too. He smiled at the thought.

He kept his eyes on her. Watching her breathing slow as she inched back in her seat. She was annoyed with the wait, he was too. It was odd seeing her like that when mere days ago she would have ripped her brother's throat out. As satisfying as that would be, one less Hunter to worry about, he couldn’t see Ruby any more hurt than she already was.

Seconds ticked into minutes and minutes into hours. Wonho sat across from Ruby giving her as much space as she needed. When she rose from her seat and sat next to him, he felt oddly at peace. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let out a breath.

“What’s taking so long?” She asked.

Her voice was low as to not draw attention to her. She knew as well as Wonho that the Doctors were doing everything they could for her brother.

“He was in pretty bad shape,” Wonho replied trying to make conversation.

“I know,” Ruby replied, “I...God, I want to rip his damn throat out.”

“You will,” Wonho whispered, “We’ll find him. And you’ll make him pay.”

Of course, he’d step in if Ruby was in trouble. However, he figured she’d be fine on her own. For now, he wanted her to rest. Even if he knew she wouldn’t get much until she knew for sure how her brother was.

For loathing her brother so much, Wonho could see how much she really truly cared. Ruby knew it as well. Kai was her brother, there was no changing that. He was the only family she really had. Wonho felt Ruby’s head press harder against his arm. When he looked, he smiled. She had finally given in. And while she slept soundly beside him, Wonho kept his guard up and his eyes out for anything out of the ordinary.

A few hours ticked by and the sun shined brightly through the window beside them. Squinting, Wonho let out a groan. It didn’t matter how many times he had been out in the sun, it was always too bright for him. As he rustled to bring his arm up, he mistakenly bumped Ruby, waking her.

“Wonho?” She said with a groggy voice, “What time is it?”

“Early,” He replied, “I didn’t mean to wake you. Rest a little longer.”

“Is there word on my brother?” She asked.

“No,” He replied, “Not yet. As far as I know, he’s still in emergency.”

“Jesus,” She breathed.

“He was in rough shape,” Wonho said.

Just as Wonho spoke a young man in a long white coat approached them. Looking down at the clipboard in his hand and the stethoscope slung around his neck, He wondered if this was the Doctor that had been with Kai for the whole night.

“Ms. Blackwell?” The doctor asked.

“Yes,” Ruby said and rose from her seat.

“My name is Doctor Evans,” He replied, “I’ve been with your brother Kai all night and we have some news.”

Wonho rose from his seat and stood behind her. He felt her heart skip and her anxiety rise. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he hoped to help calm her down.

“He was pretty banged up,” Dr. Evans continued, “Do you know how he got like that.”

Wonho thought back to how they found him in the alley. He must have run into Lucian and tried to protect Reid.

“I don’t know,” Ruby lied.

Much like Wonho, Ruby knew what might have happened, and chose to keep their world out of it.

“Well,” Dr. Evans said as he looked down at his clipboard “Your brother’s sustained some serious injuries. A few fractured ribs, a couple broken. He has a slight concussion as well as some internal bleeding.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Ruby asked.

Wonho could hear the worry in her tone even though she had tried to mask it.

“He will be,” Dr. Evans replied, “We’re keeping him here for the next few weeks to monitor him and check his condition. If there are any changes we’ll contact you.”

“Thank you,” Ruby replied, “May I see him?”

“Of course,” Dr. Evans replied.

Kai had a room all to himself, Wonho had seen to that. He knew Ruby would feel better knowing he wasn’t disturbed. Looking around the room, he took a breath. Kai’s heart monitor beeped slowly in the background as they approached his bedside. Ruby took a seat next to his bed and Wonho remained behind her.

“Kai you idiot,” Ruby whispered as she held her brother's hand, “You were supposed to call for help.”

Remaining silent, Wonho watched as a few tears fell from Ruby’s face.

“I know I said I hated you,” She began, “But I’m the only one who’s allowed to beat you to a pulp like this. You idiot...I will get him back for this.”

As Wonho kept his eyes on Ruby, he felt a sudden shift in the air. Something was coming. He wasn’t sure what, but he felt a strong sense of strength coming from the hall. Focusing his hearing on the spot, he could hear someone yelling at the staff. She demanded to see her nephew, that she was his guardian regardless if he was an adult or not. Without thinking, Wonho placed his hand on Ruby’s shoulder.

“Someone’s coming,” He whispered, “Someone with a lot of hate.”

“Isn’t this just cute,”

The woman’s voice boomed through the room filling it with hate. Wonho stepped to the end of Kai’s bed and glared at the women. She wore tight black leather pants, black tank top underneath a long leather jacket that concealed weapons. Weapons that meant to harm not only him but Ruby as well. Clenching his fists, Wonho waited for the hunter to make her move.

“The disgrace of the family and her tramp Vamp.”

“Naomi,” Ruby snarled as she rose from Kai’s side.

“I guess I don’t know my own strength,” Naomi replied as she looked toward Kai.

“You did this?” Ruby barked.

“I may have given him a couple of fractured ribs,” Naomi sneered, “He was in my way.”

Wonho felt his anger growing the more Naomi stood there mocking Ruby. And he would have gone for her, had it not been for the fact they were standing in a Hospital room. He watched as Naomi walked closer toward them.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Naomi said after the silence loomed over them.

“Why?” Ruby barked.

“I’m here to put you down,” Naomi said as she reached into her jacket, “You’ve gotten out of control. I’m putting a stop to you. And you.”

Pointing her finger at Wonho, he let out a breath.

“On what grounds?” He demanded.

“She’s killed,” Naomi snapped, “And she’ll kill again if she hasn’t already. And you because you made her into a monster.”

“I didn’t kill anyone,” Ruby argued, “I never have.”

“You killed my brother,” Naomi yelled, “You killed your mother and your father, you little piece of shit. I should have killed you when I had the chance.”

Wonho turned to see Ruby standing with eyes wide. He felt her tremble in fear as she tried to wrap her mind around her aunt’s words. Naomi was feeding her lies again. She wanted to see Ruby change to justify killing her. Before thinking, Wonho lunged toward her, pushing her against the wall.

“Lies,” Wonho snarled.

“She knows it’s true,” Naomi laughed.

“She’s telling you lies,” Wonho yelled and tightened his grip on her throat, “Just say the word.”

“Enough,” Ruby yelled.

Once more the air shifted around them. The chill around them was enough to cause Wonho to back off. He watched as Naomi slid to the floor gasping for air and slurring some sort slang term at him. He turned to face Ruby, who wasn’t herself. Her skin had grown pale and her eyes were like black voids with red clouds circling inside them. She walked slowly around the bed toward where her aunt sat and knelt down beside her.

“ _I never killed them,_ ” Ruby declared, “ _I may be a monster. But you’re worse.”_

Wonho watched the staff scatter the moment Ruby through her aunt through the door. He couldn’t stop her. He didn’t want to. Naomi deserved what was coming to her. Stepping out of the room, he looked toward the doctors and mentioned he’d pay for the damages. He tried to keep Ruby in his sights, and when he heard her scream out in pain, he was there beside her in a flash.

Naomi had managed to nick Ruby in the arm with a silver blade. Wonho watched as the dark blood slithered down her arm. She pushed him to the side and rushed back toward her aunt. He heard crashes of walls and desks breaking. Heard glass shatter as one of them flew through a window.

He grew angrier the longer he watched Naomi slice at Ruby’s skin drawing more of her blood. Inside, he felt something snap. An urge he hadn’t felt in a long time. He grinned and rushed toward Naomi.

She had been having difficulties dealing with Ruby, and now with Wonho, he made sure to give her even more trouble. He swung low when Ruby swung high, and high when Ruby swung low. He gave Naomi credit, she was fast, she had dealt with tag teams before he felt. They were faster. And with each swing, they grew faster.

Naomi swung her dagger in the air aiming for Wonho. He caught it with his and smiled. For the second time in his life, he felt truly alive. What made it better was Ruby standing there beside him waiting. He swung Naomi to the side causing her to crash into another wall of glass. She shrieked out in pain and the shards clung to her body. Still, she rose.

“ _Stubborn bitch,_ ” Ruby declared.

“Not for long,” Wonho replied.

As he approached Naomi, the aroma from her blood drifted toward him. Suddenly, he felt it. The urge to kill. To drink the life from her. It had been decades since he had last tasted fresh blood. Years since he last pressed his lips against someone's neck and felt his fangs sink deep into their veins. Licking his lips, he smiled. Kneeling down in front of Naomi, he watched as she tried to squirm away. When he backed her into a wall, he paused to savor the moment.

“Stop,” Naomi pleaded.

With a quick tug of her hair, Wonho tilted her head so he had a better view of her neck. Though she was old, she looked young for her age. Her skin looked tight and bright. Her veins pumped blood through them violently as she tried desperately to escape. A broken leg would fix that. Slamming his fist down on her leg, he heard her bone break and her scream echoed in the room.

“I’ll never let you take her,” Wonho whispered, “So long as I live.”

Noami’s scream rang into the room as he plunged his fangs into her neck. Her blood tasted vile with anger and hate. As the color of her skin faded, Wonho brought his head up and realized what he had done. He rose quickly and turned to see Ruby standing behind him with wide metallic eyes.

“Ruby,” Wonho said, “I…”

“No,” Ruby said as she stepped over the broken glass toward him. “It’s okay. You had to. I understand.”

He hung his head low. He had a moment of weakness. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he wrapped his arms around Ruby and held her tightly.

“I promise you,” He declared, “Nothing bad will ever happen to you.”

Putting the finishing touches on his plan, Lucian let out a chuckle. He had done a good job beating up his pawns. Not that it really took that much. Once one fell, the other was sure to follow. And now that he had them tied up, there was only one thing missing. Ruby. He felt giddy just thinking about her. About what she’d do to save the ones she loved.

Lucian let out a roar of laughter as his plan was finally coming to a close. He was going to finally taste her sweet sugary blood that he had been waiting so long for. He’d finally get to see those dark filled eyes once more and watch them fade to white.

“Ruby...Will...Kill...You…” Ried gasped.

“Will she?” Lucian teased, “I’m not so sure. Once she sees the two of you, She’ll beg me to trade places with you. And once I’m done playing with you. Once she’s suffered and I see those eyes, I’ll torture her while you breathe your last breath.”

As the light moved over the city, Lucian pushed Reid to the ground and walked off. He skipped down the street in pure bliss. He would find her and lead her to them. She’ll have no choice but to do what he says.

His grin stretched from ear to ear as he continued down the cities winding streets. He still hadn’t found her, but it didn’t bother him. She was close he could feel it. Turning the street to the diner, he paused to marvel at the place where he had once placed a dead body to set his plan in motion. He smiled, everything went well that day. He may have had a few mishaps, like Reid not being where he was supposed to. But it was worth it seeing him with that hunter. Once this was over, Lucian made a plan to find the hunter and make him suffer once more.

Passing the pub, Lucian headed toward Ruby’s home. He was thankful for looking through Nikky’s phone after he had drugged her. He had learned Ruby’s home address as well as other personal information.

When he turned down the street, his smile grew wider. Down the street, he saw her. Her long mulberry hair danced behind her from the wind. Her clothes looked a little dirty like she had been sitting in the dirt all night. Nonetheless, she looked as beautiful as ever. However, his good mood diminished when he saw the Vampire walking beside him.

“Well, well, isn’t this a surprise,” Lucian called when Ruby had seen him.

“Lucian,” Ruby sneered.

“You don’t look happy to see me,” He replied, “Neither does your friend.”

“I’m not,” Wonho replied. “What do you want?”

“I’m not here for you,” Lucian grinned, “No...I’m here to tell you if you want to see your friends alive. You’ll come to the conservative garden by midnight. If not then I guess you never cared.”

“You asshole,” Ruby barked, “If you’ve hurt them, I’ll kill you.”

“You’ll just have to wait and see love,” Lucian said and turned, waving his hand in the air, “Don’t be late. They’re counting on you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Swearing/Blood/Violence/Death/Sex/Alchohol

“They’re counting on you…”

Ruby’s anger grew the more Lucian’s words whispered in the back of her mind. She paced the floor of her home trying to figure out what her next course of action would be. She cursed each time she turned and continued to pace. It was a trap, she knew it was. And yet, she wanted, needed, had to go. For them.

Reid and Nikky were the only families Ruby had known after leaving her Aunt’s  _care._  Not that she received much care in that home. Ruby had been taught to fend for herself. Had it not have been for Kai’s occasional assistance, which she could have done without, she might have left sooner. Shaking her head, she put the past behind her.

With Naomi gone and Kai in the hospital, there was no one else to stop her from going to Lucian and getting her family back. Turning once more she paused. Wonho stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes stayed glued to a spot on the wall but Ruby knew he, too was deep in thought.

There was no way Wonho would let her go anywhere near Lucian. Something told Ruby that the two of them might have had history. The question was, would he let her go if he knew how important her friends were to her?

Staring blankly at him, her mind buzzed with questions and thoughts of what she could do. Each led to a similar outcome. Wonho would stop her. Ruby let out a soft groan in frustration and continued to pace.

“You’ll wear a hole in the floor the more you keep pacing,” Wonho said softly.

“I know,” Ruby blurted, “I can’t just sit idly, knowing that asshole has Nikky and Reid. I have to go…”

“You will,” Wonho replied.

Ruby stopped in mid-step. His words clung to her heart making it race with anticipation. He was going to let her go. There had to be a catch.

“Just not right this second,” Wonho continued, “He’s expecting you at the gardens at midnight. That gives you a little more than 7 hours to plan your strategy. You do have one right?”

“Sure,” Ruby lied.

“You can’t barge in like a bat through hell,” Wonho argued, “Lucian is smart. He’s probably had this planned for a while.

“Then what?” Ruby barked, “He’s definitely not expecting what I can do.”

“He might though,” Wonho replied and took a step toward her.

Ruby let out a gentle breath as Wonho placed his hands on her shoulders.

“You know him, don’t you?” Ruby asked.

“Vaguely,” Wonho replied, “I know the name. It’s been around for years, most of us thought nothing of him. He was just mad with hunger. He’s the one who…”

His voice trailed off as his hands reached down to her stomach. His cold touch startled her and she stepped back in shock. Every time he touched her, she felt an uncontrollable urge to rip everything off of him. Now was not the time for that, she thought as she shook her head. Meeting his eyes, she found it hard to look away.

There was protection written in them, in those dark alluring eyes she found herself trapped in her thoughts once more. Her hands moved on their own as they gently caressed his and remained there. Ruby felt her heart skip when she stepped closer and placed her head under his chin.

She was lost. She had no idea what was in store for her. She needed this moment, this calm and quiet moment to collect herself. When she felt Wonho’s arms around her, she took a breath. She couldn’t tell her shivers were from his coolness or if it was her fear finally settling in. It might have been a bit of both. As long as he held her she was sure she’d be okay.

“I’m scared,” Ruby whispered after collecting her emotions.

“It’ll be okay,” Wonho said quietly, “I’ll be with you.”

There was no time but the present. If she had a few hours left to get herself ready, then she was going to do it right. She spoke with Wonho about a plan she thought might work in both their favors. One that would hopefully save both Reid and Nikky, and end Lucian once and for all. And seeing the smile on Wonho’s face, she knew he felt the same.

Nikky awoke with a searing pain in her head. Lucian had knocked her and Reid out a few hours ago and had moved them. She didn’t know where until she took in a deep breath. The summer had cooled to bring forth the next season, yet where they were still smelt like summer. The roses, tulips and other flowers fragrance lingered around her bringing her the idea of where they were.

There weren’t many gardens in New York that had flowers like the Conservative Garden in Central Park. Nikky smiled to herself. A small sliver of hope crept up in her heart that made her hopeful for a quick rescue. There could be people still in the park that would see them. They might call for help. And Lucian would be put away for the crimes he had committed.

She listened for a little while and heard nothing. No people. No pets. Not even the birds were around. It was almost as if they all knew what he was up to and wanted nothing to do with it. Her small sliver of hope diminished quickly when she heard Lucian’s roar of laughter.

“This is perfect!” He screamed, “Not a soul to be found. Isn’t that lucky.”

When he took off her blindfold, Nikky was slightly relieved at the familiar scenery of the gardens. The only thing that made it worse for her, was seeing the twisted smile on Lucian’s face. His teeth shined brightly like the moon in the evening sky, revealing sharp-pointed fangs. Nikky’s chest tightened with fear as she watched him kneel down before her.

“There’s nothing to fear, yet, my dear,” Lucian said as dragged a finger along Nikky’s cheek.

Her stomach turned and she felt sick as his icy touch slid down her cheek and his hand hovered on her neck. Next, to her, she heard Reid rustling with this binds. Feeling Lucian’s hands slip from her neck, she let out a breath.

“Now, now,” Lucian sneered, “You’ll have to wait for your turn. Although…”

A sinister grin formed on Lucian’s face as he removed Reid’s blindfold. Since he had a few hours left, he was going to have a little fun with the two of them first. When Reid thrust his head forward, Lucian caught it with one hand. Reid was ballsy, he gave him that. Not very many of his victims fought back. Although, Lucian didn’t give them much of a fighting chance. Yes, he was going to have some fun with him.

“REID!” Nikky screamed as she watched Lucian toss him around.

Lucian stepped back, marveling at the sight of Reid coughing up blood. Lucian could smell the freshness of Reid’s blood. It called to him. He stepped slowly toward him, watching him as he tried to get to his knees. When he did, Lucian rushed toward him and knocked him back down.

“Stop!” Nikky called, “Stop, please!”

Gripping Reid’s throat with his hand, Lucian swiped a small amount of blood on his finger. Bringing it to his mouth, Lucian licked the blood and let out a howl. Reid’s blood was sweet and a little sour. Nothing that Lucian wasn’t used to. And it wasn’t going to be the last thing he’d taste tonight either. Another roar left his lungs as he imagined the taste of Ruby’s blood.

“Reid!” Nikky screamed, “Reid...Hold on! Please hold on!”

“That will be enough out of you,” Lucian said as he tossed Reid to the ground.

He needed to save the rest for when Ruby showed up. However, after tasting Reid’s blood, he began to wonder how long he would last.

“Ruby!” Wonho called, “Time to go.”

“Coming!” Ruby called as she rushed out of her room.

Turning Wonho was surprised to see Ruby wearing an open leather jacket, black tank top, leather pants, and combat boots. It was normal for Hunters to go out for their hunts equipped with weapons. However, Ruby had none. No daggers strapped to her boots, no swords hanging from her hips or slung over her shoulders. He smiled when she stopped before him.

“What?” She asked.

“No weapons?” Wonho asked.

“Not this time,” Ruby declared, “I think I can manage with these.”

Wonho let out a breath when Ruby held up her fists. She had guts he gave her that. Not many hunters would have a fistfight with a Vampire. Good thing Ruby wasn’t just a Hunter. He took another breath. He still wasn’t keen on her fighting Lucian alone. And prayed she’d keep her sanity after this. Pulling her close, he kissed the top of her head and led her out of her home.

“Do you think they’re okay?” Ruby asked after a short distance.

“I don’t think so,” Wonho said.

He was hesitant at first. He wasn’t sure how her friends were, or if they’d survive till morning. He didn’t want to give her any false hope. Her silence was a sign he had given her the wrong answer. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

“Ruby,” He said, “You have to be prepared for the worst. I know you might not like it. But just know there may be a chance that they don’t make it.”

“And there may be a chance they will,” Ruby argued, “I know I shouldn’t get my hopes up. Hell, if they make it out of this alive, they may never speak to me again...When this ends...Where does that leave us?”

“Us?” Wonho asked.

“Yes, us,” Ruby repeated, “What will you do? Where will you go? What will I do if you’re gone?”

“Nothing,” Wonho said and gripped her arms, “Nothing will happen to me. I’ll go wherever you go. I’m not leaving you.”

He watched as she let out a breath. He had said the words she needed to hear. They were true. He wouldn’t leave her. She held him captive with those eyes, that voice. He was helpless around her. But was stronger when she was around. No matter what happens, He would always be there for her.

Rounding the corner into the Park, Wonho kept his guard up. There was silence all around them. No sign of anyone there. Something felt off about the whole thing. They could be walking into a trap.

There was an unnatural fog over the grass and flowers. They stepped cautiously through the varying paths that weaved through the Park. Everything was still. Everything was silent. That was until they heard a blood-curdling scream.

“Nikky!” Ruby called and chased after the scream.

It echoed through the Park making Ruby more panicked. Wonho followed behind making sure, now, to stay a few feet away. When Ruby went one way, he went the other. Finding the back entrance to the gardens, he silently walked down the path and sank into a bush waiting for Ruby’s signal.

The gardens came into view quickly, as Ruby raced through the gate. She had been in those gardens a few times and knew the basic layout. If everything was going smoothly, which it seemed like it was, Wonho would have found the back entrance and found cover. Her heart raced with anticipation and fear for her friends.

When the screams stopped, so did she. She walked quietly the rest of the way, keeping her ears open for any sign of them. Rounding a corner she came across a large fountain. Sitting right in front of the fountain was Reid and Nikky. They looked beaten and broken, sending a spark of fear through Ruby.

“So glad you could finally join us,”

Lucian’s voice rang through the gardens. Ruby searched for him. When she couldn’t find him she took a step toward them.

“I’d stop if I were you,” Lucian demanded, “Unless you really don’t care about them.”

Ruby’s eyes widened as Lucian appeared behind Reid. His hand held a fistful of Reid’s hair hand jerked him up revealing a face full of cuts and bruises. Ruby’s anger grew as she watched Lucian bend down beside him and lick his neck.

“What do you want?” Ruby demanded.

“I think you know damn well what I want,” Lucian barked.

“I’m here aren’t I,” Ruby called, “Let them go.”

She watched as Lucian’s face distorted into a grin that stretched from ear to ear. It sent chills down her spine watching as lingered on Reid’s neck. It made it worse when Lucian tossed Reid’s limp body to the ground. She let out a breath as he moved to Nikky.

“This one,” Lucian began, “She’s sort of like you. Spunky. Full of attitude. I wonder what she tastes like.”

“Let them go,” Ruby demanded.

This was what he wanted. He wanted to see her beg for their lives. She couldn’t stand there and watch this any longer. Just as she moved, Lucian placed his lips on Nikky’s neck. Ruby’s eyes widened as Nikky let out a shriek so loud it might have broken glass.

The world moved slowly as she stood there watching him taste her blood. At that moment, she was frozen with fear and anger. Then she smelt it. A honey-like scent danced in the air toward her calling her to taste it. Soon another sweet scent twirled around her. It mixed with the honey, making it smell even sweeter. The scents called to her. Drove her mad with hunger.

The world fell dark. Her body burned with a fire so hot it could melt iron. She saw them, thin blue and red lines outlining their bodies. She heard the faint pulsing of Reid’s heart giving her hope that he’d make it. Then she heard Nikky’s frantic heart and turned her attention to the creature attached to her neck.

Thin black lines outlined him highlighted by the bright red blood he was feeding on. She wasn’t going to let him take anymore from her friends. Ruby lunged toward him, ripping him away from his meal. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her friend fall to the ground and another figure rushing out toward her. Good, she thought. For now, they were safe.

“There! There she is!” Lucian screamed as Ruby stood over him.

“ _Come get me,”_  She whispered.

Dirt flew up as she attacked. Lucian was quick, Ruby was quicker. She sliced through his skin drawing out the fresh blood he had taken. Lucian managed to slice through her jacket making her toss it to the ground. The more she fought, the more she remembered.

She remembered the night she had seen his red eyes pierce the darkness in her parent’s room. Remembered her mother’s blood had been spilled by him. She remembered the fire that claimed her home and her father leaving her in the care of an aunt who wanted her dead. All the hate she felt, was brought up to the surface, where she wanted it. Her blood boiled with the anger she felt when she struck him.

Lucian flew to the ground landing against the fountain. She approached him slowly, snarling when she met his eyes. Everything that happened was his fault. Now, he would pay the price. She knelt down beside him and brought her face close to his.

“ _This is for my family,_ ” She declared as she thrust her arm into his stomach.

“Is that all,” Lucian laughed.

“ _This is for my friends,”_ She barked and struck his chest.

Lucian coughed up a black substance and laughed once more.

“ _This...This is for me,”_ She shouted as she bit down on his neck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	32. Epilogue

Ruby let out a breath as she rose from a bed she had become all too familiar with. Her body ached and her head pounded. She felt like death. Looking around the room, she realized she was in Wonho’s apartment. Taking a deep breath, she tried to remember how she got there. Her mind was fuzzy with the details, and the pounding inside didn’t help much either. She slid silently out of the bed, hoping to not alarm him, and walked into his bathroom.

She was paler than she usually was, and her eyes looked bright. It could have been the lighting in the room, or maybe it was something else that made her seem different. Even though she knew now, what was or had happened to her was for the better, her new life was going to take some getting used to.

Doing her best to smile, she stretched her lips to show her teeth. Two looked sharper than the rest and slightly longer. Letting out a breath, she figured it had to have been an after-effect from the night, or nights, before. As she stared at them, she began to wonder how long it had been since their little run-in with Lucian, which left him worse for wear.

Walking out and into the living room, Ruby noticed Wonho staring intently out the window. He looked calm and lost in thought. Perhaps thinking of what his next move should be. Inside Ruby’s heart, she prayed he’d stay in the city with her. Or at least take her with him. Approaching him slowly, Ruby felt her heart skip.

“Morning,” Wonho said, his eyes stayed glued to the window.

“Hi,” Ruby managed.

Her voice sounded hoarse and dry like she had been shouting all night. Which might have made sense given what she had gone through.

“How are you feeling?” Wonho asked.

“Groggy, sore, and tired,” Ruby replied as she took her place beside him and stared out the window with him.

She noticed a light fog covering the cities buildings and a light rain was starting to fall. She smiled let out a soft quiet breath. There was something calming and beautiful about the city being covered in fog while the rain lightly poured.

“I don’t blame you,” Wonho said softly, “You fought hard.”

“Did I?” Ruby asked, “I don’t remember much. And I feel like I might have done something else afterward.”

“No,” Wonho replied and moved to grip his arm.

She had attacked him out of adrenaline. He knew that she didn’t mean to. But the mark still hurt as he thought about her.

“Your brother’s getting released in a few days,” Wonho continued trying to pull the focus away from what she had done.

“I’m glad he’s okay,” Ruby sighed, “I’m not really sure what I would have done if he didn’t make it.”

There it was again. Her underlying love for her sibling. Maybe she had forgiven him. Maybe she had just thought it would better to bury the past behind them. Whatever the case, Wonho could tell she had meant what she said.

“What about Nikky and Reid?” Ruby asked, “They’re okay right?”

“Yes.” Wonho replied, “Your friends are fine. Nikky held minor injuries. Reid, however, needed a bit more care. Nonetheless, they’re fine. They want to see you soon.”

When Ruby walked through the doors of the pub, she was shocked when a bunch of balloons and streamers fell from the ceiling. A roar of surprise erupted through the building causing Ruby to jump. There standing at the bar was Reid, still wearing a few bandages, and Nikky, who also wore a few bandages. They smiled and Nikky ran toward her.

“Ruby!” She shouted as she wrapped her arms around Ruby, “I’m so glad you're okay. We thought something might have happened. I’m so glad.”

There were tears falling down her friend’s face which made Ruby a little uncomfortable. Tightening the hug, she felt her tears fall.

“I’m so sorry Nik,” Ruby whispered, “I’m so sorry about everything.”

“It’s okay…”

“It’s not,” Ruby interrupted, “I shouldn’t have left you. I should have stayed with you...You two Reid.”

“Relax,” Reid said as she approached them, “Everythings okay Ruby. We’re both fine thanks to you and Wonho. We can’t thank you enough.”

Wonho nodded.

“You scared us when you turned,” Nikky admitted.

“I’m sorry,” Ruby said and pushed away from her, “I...I didn’t…”

“We know you’d never hurt us,” Reid said, “We may not know the whole story. And neither of you two need to tell us. What you need to know Ruby, is that Nikky and I, we’re not going to stop being there for you.”

She stood for a moment taking in her friend’s words. She was worried about them being too terrified to be close to her. She didn’t want to lose them. Since the beginning, they had always been there for her. And knowing they’d continue to be there for her made her heart flutter.

“Same goes to you,” Nikky said as she looked at Wonho.

“Even if we’re Vampires?” Wonho asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” Nikky replied, “We’ll be there for you guys in any way we can.”

The party resumed with loud music and even louder voices, as Nikky and Reid poured more drinks for them. Ruby felt a heavyweight leave her as she watched her best friend dance with the man she liked. Staring off to the side of the room she noticed Wonho. He leaned against the wall with a half-full glass. Taking a swig of her drink, she crossed the floor and stood next to him.

“Come here often?” Ruby asked trying to lighten his mood.

“No, not often,” Wonho replied, “Your friends are very special.”

“I know,” Ruby said, “They’re great. They like you, you know.”

“Do they?” Wonho scuffed, “I hadn’t noticed.”

She giggled with Wonho’s sarcastic tone. She was amazed at how much she had grown to like him. Leaning her head on his shoulder she laughed as she watched Reid fumble making a drink, and Nikky laughing at him.

“Wonho,” Ruby asked, “What happens now?”

“Whatever you want,” Wonho replied and moved to stand in front of her.

Her heart raced as she held his gaze.

“What do you want?” He repeated.

“You,” Ruby replied.

Feeling his icy lips on hers, she felt lighter than air. Everything faded around her and all that remained was him. Her excitement rose with the anticipation of what would happen next.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think in the comments, I'd love to hear from you :)


End file.
